


Sweater Weather

by obscure_obscurus



Series: The Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ( i'll be tagging more as i go along ), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Child Abuse, Cop Percival Graves, Graphic Depiction of Abuse, High School Student Credence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: Soap always burned but, at least he knew the cuts were clean. The last thing he needed was an infection that landed him in the hospital where people would ask questions. Gingerly letting the cold water which felt like ice slicing through skin rinse away the soap and shampoo Credence stepped out of the shower. The hand towel he was given to dry himself was old, thin enough to see through and instead of using it on his body Credence toweled off his hair. Allowing his skin to air dry was brutal but, kept him from tearing open barely healed over wounds. The last thing he needed was to bleed.





	1. Almost Overnight Something Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the beginning of a new chapter fic. I wanted to find a beta before I started posting this but, there were no takers so here we go.

The scars, bruises and fresh cuts weren't easy to hide but he tried. Credence would wake up early, especially on the mornings after a particularly brutal beating just to start his regimen. Shower… the water always cold because heaven forbid Mary Lou wake up to take a cold shower.

Soap always burned but, at least he knew the cuts were clean. The last thing he needed was an infection that landed him in the hospital where people would ask questions. Gingerly letting the cold water which felt like ice slicing through skin rinse away the soap and shampoo Credence stepped out of the shower. The hand towel he was given to dry himself was old, thin enough to see through and instead of using it on his body Credence toweled off his hair. Allowing his skin to air dry was brutal but, kept him from tearing open barely healed over wounds. The last thing he needed was to bleed.

Once he'd finally managed to dry enough that his teeth didn't clatter together Credence would find a loose shirt, long sleeved, dark. Typically, he tried to find black because it hid the blood when wounds cracked open throughout the day. Sleeves covered his arms where scars littered his forearms from stray lashings that had been aimed at his hands. But, sometimes he didn't have long sleeves and instead opted for a sweater. When the beatings trailed down his backside and legs he dreaded it. The pain from jeans and sitting was damn near unbearable. Yet he'd have to bite his tongue and wince through the day. If the punishments were particularly harsh he worried he'd bleed through the jeans but, those were typically so old and stained no one would ever know.

Not that anyone ever paid attention to Credence Barebone. He was the epitome of invisible. Skittering into and out of each class essentially unnoticed. His grades were good so no one ever worried about him falling behind and sure he didn't participate much but, that was something he could get away with. Most people labeled him a loner. The teachers didn't pay much mind since he never caused trouble which was how Mary Lou liked it. No one seemed to care about her son. Only her… That's what she told him anyways.

Once someone had noticed cuts on his arms, bruises where they shouldn't be and when they asked Credence how they got there the boy froze. It could have been his out. Had he had the courage to tell the truth he would have been taken from that house of horrors. Instead the school assumed it was him hurting himself. Not so farfetched really but, Credence would never do that. Not when he had Mary Lou.

The case had been opened with Protective Services though. Something that displeased his mother greatly. They considered the household and interviewed her and Credence. While he had to lie through his teeth **CONVINCINGLY** Credence apparently had done a good job. Eventually the case was closed but, the file remained on her record and his. Something he was reprimanded for and ended up missing three days of school while his backside healed enough that he could sit without crying.

Credence was used to being failed. By everyone… His mother, the system and really wasn't that enough? Was it any wonder the boy didn't want to make friends? Truthfully, he wanted friends though. Ones that he could trust with his deepest darkest secrets. The ones he was even afraid to admit to himself for fear of the judgement that would come from it.

_‘ You sinful, wretched creature. I'm doing all of this for your own good. To protect you from yourself. ‘_

It was just too bad even at 16 almost 17 Credence still didn't understand what he needed to be protected from.

 

\------

 

Mary Lou feared nothing except for God's wrath and even some would say that was questionable. Outsiders never spoke of it much but the few that did were appalled at the way she treated her adopted son. The young man was always quiet and respectful, maybe a little odd but most chalked that up to living in terror for most his life. The few that remember when he first came to live with Mary Lou are the ones that were the saddest.

_“He was such a bright, happy boy. Full of wonder. Then almost overnight something changed. She started beating on him and now he's just a shell.”_

Even the pastor of their church pulled her aside one Sunday to speak to her about the alarming number of injuries he'd noticed on the boy. That backfired in his face when she'd accused him of coercing Credence into allowing inappropriate touching and even though Credence and the pastor denied it the man was removed from the church, Credence was beaten for being disloyal to his ma and then life moved on. That was one of the last times someone from the outside tried to help the young man.

In many ways, Mary Lou felt after that as though she was untouchable. The only thing she ever had to be careful of was where marks were left. Especially once Credence started going to middle school. If his behavior was too withdrawn the teachers (nosy beings that they were) would start poking around. Lashes to his hands had to stop which was a shame since Mary Lou was rather fond of that form of punishment. Instead the beatings shifted to his back. They became rougher and more frequent the older her son got. Some days she'd beat him simply because she hadn't in a few days.

Every night after work she'd come home, expect Credence to have his homework done and dinner on the table. If dinner wasn't complete he could count on at least ten lashings more if the meal wasn't to ma's liking.

 

\------

 

Every day was a struggle for Credence. He'd go to school, pray no one noticed anything out of the ordinary about him, come home work on homework while cooking dinner and hope that he didn't earn another beating.

At least with no new marks, no fresh wounds the next day would be a little easier.

 

\------

 

Jacob Kowalski had been a teacher for five years. Long enough to know that some kids lived some pretty bad lives. Teaching tenth grade history meant he'd seen quite a bit. Poor children, they ones that barely had clothes that fit, food to eat, ones that were victims to bullies. Each year it was something new and each year Jacob felt horrible wanting to help. He'd anonymously donated clothes and food to families in bed on more than one occasion but, deep down he knew it wasn't enough.

This year he waited with each passing hour. The first five hours going by in relative peace much to Jacob's surprise. Sixth hour came along and as he started taking attendance he noticed Credence. Quiet, pale and sitting alone in the back of class he appeared totally unassuming. Or he would have if it wasn't for the way he was curled in on himself.

“Mr. Barebone?” The name lingered in the air before Credence finally looked up to meet Jacob's eyes. “Are you alright?”

Nodding his head slightly before grimacing and hoping no one saw him Credence bit the inside of his cheek. “Y… yes Mr. Kowalski I'm fine.”

Though Jacob didn't believe it he couldn't push the issue. The last thing he wanted was to be like the teacher he'd replaced that had been fired for getting far too involved in the personal affairs of students.

The rest of class moved along without much ado. Credence remained in his seat, silent and still. One of the last things he needed was to call more attention to himself than had already been drawn.

 

\------

 

“Sera you gotta be kidding me!” Percival was standing in her office. He was beyond annoyed. The fact that she was sticking him on duty to look into an abuse case that had been closed by Protective Services. “This case has been closed for months.”

Huffing in exhaustion Seraphina glared at him. “Percival Graves, are you questioning me?” Leveling him with a glare that clearly meant that this wasn’t up for discussion Percival growled.

“Fine but, do I at least get to know WHY we are taking up this case?”

Handing over a file along with a couple of statements from teachers and clergy Sera looked at him. “There’s something there. I don’t know exactly what it is but, you don’t get this many complaints without there being **SOMETHING** there.”

Percival had always been a good detective. Maybe a little short tempered but, he was always thorough. Tina was there to keep him on the straight and narrow most of the time. Of course, the **ONE** time she wasn’t he landed himself with this job of investigating child abuse. Something that he really didn’t have much experience with. Yet here he was sifting through file after file and reading over each statement.

There had to be something more to what was being said by the young man. From each person’s statement, they all stated that Credence was quiet and aloof yet sensitive and kind. But, that over the past couple of years he changed dramatically. One of the clergy stated that he had been threatened by Mary Lou regarding his status in the church if he so much as said anything about what he believed was going on in the home.

Tapping his pen on the desk Percival decided that he needed to go for a drive. The first thing he wanted to go was get an idea for the place that the family lived. Maybe he’d see something that a CPS worker would miss.


	2. You Look a Little Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air bit at him like sharp little knives and all he could think about was not shivering. It made the lacerations on his back hurt worse. But, the longer he walked the colder he got. Every few feet Credence would lift his hands to his mouth and breathe out against them in a futile attempt to warm the freezing digits. His toes were already numb. For a moment, he wondered how cold it was outside but, pushed the thought away because REALLY what good would knowing do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel bad putting poor Credence through all this.

His day couldn’t possibly get any worse. Credence’s stomach was in knots dreading the moment ma walked through the door. Dinner was burned. That was mistake number one. Just the fact that Mary Lou was late getting home made matters even worse. She would already be angry because late meant a bad day for her as well, which meant she’d be taking it out on Credence. Something that he wouldn’t be able to put the flames out on now. Not with ruined dinner. Credence hadn't meant to burn the chicken but, he'd been working on an essay for English and lost track of time. Making matters worse was the fact that breakfast that morning was cold by the time ma had gotten out of bed. Another thing that wasn’t his fault but, according to her he should have realized that her alarm hadn’t gone off and it was his responsibility to wake her. (something that was news to him)

Credence was a wreck hands shaking, his entire being lit like a live wire… He wanted to leave. The beating that was coming his way tonight wouldn't be pretty. The buildup that lead up to it was probably just as bad. Knowing it was coming but not WHEN. He was at Mary Lou’s mercy and that made him feel even more out of control. Trying to sit through school tomorrow would be even worse. His body was already battered and bruised. Something that he clearly hadn’t done a good enough job hiding when a teacher was questioning him about how he was doing. The fact that Mr. Kowalski, a teacher who was yes nice enough but, tended to stay to himself asked him if he was okay raised all kinds of red flags to Credence.  Always the precursor to more questions being asked was a teacher taking interest in him Credence didn't need someone asking questions. He had two more years to endure and knowing that not only was he an outcast but that someone suspected what was happening at home would make things worse.

“What happened to dinner?”

Mary Lou's voice broke into his thoughts sending buckets of ice water cascading down Credence's spine. “Ma I'm sorry I was working on an essay too and… I lost track of time and the chicken burned.” Looking away quickly Credence picked his books up from the table. He wanted to get out of the line of fire as quickly as possible and if he made himself scarce there was always the chance that she would just let him go to bed without dinner.

“You burned dinner?” Mary Lou glared at him for a moment before walking to the fridge to grab something to drink. “First, cold breakfast. Now burned dinner. You know this means tonight you shower and go to bed…”

Nodding his head Credence already planned on bed without eating. This wasn’t something that was news to him. He’d managed to salvage enough chicken that was not only edible but good enough that he thought it would pass as ‘good’ for one meal. That meal of course being ma’s.

“But, first I'd like you to walk to the store and get something else to cook for dinner.” She wore a malevolent smile as the news was passed to Credence. “Be quick about it too. I'm tired.” Of course, there was no intent to make him cook anything else **TONIGHT** but, it saved a trip to the grocery for tomorrow and THAT was punishment for him and reward for her.

The store wasn't close. Almost a mile away which would have been no big deal in the summer but it was winter out. His lack of a warm coat only made the upcoming trek even more loathsome. A chill that had settled over him the moment his mother walked through the door only embedded itself further into him.

Putting worn out sneakers on his already tired feet Credence grabbed the warmest sweater he could find. It wasn't that Mary Lou couldn't afford a coat for him she simply didn't think he'd done anything to deserve one. Wrapping too skinny arms around himself after pulling the door closed Credence began to walk. Thankfully there wasn’t snow he thought to himself as he began the walk. His breath danced around his head in white puffs as he walked along the shoulder of the road. The late hour meant that there was little traffic down their road.

The air bit at him like sharp little knives and all he could think about was not shivering. It made the lacerations on his back hurt worse. But, the longer he walked the colder he got. Every few feet Credence would lift his hands to his mouth and breathe out against them in a futile attempt to warm the freezing digits. His toes were already numb. For a moment, he wondered how cold it was outside but, pushed the thought away because **REALLY** what good would knowing do?

 

\------

 

Had it been anyone else but Percival he would have been reprimanded for smoking in a patrol car. Hell, he would have been reprimanded for taking a patrol car in the first place. He wasn’t actually supposed to be driving one. As a detective, he should have been in an unmarked car but, right now he wanted to be seen. Wanted people to know that cops were in the area. It may not do much good but, if there was something bad going on he wanted this kid, anyone really to know that they could talk to them. **_(_** _fat lot of good it would do the way people trusted cops these days_ ** _)_**

The heat was cranked up as high as it could go and the window was down. He had to air the damn thing out somehow if he was going to light up in government property. Taking a drag and he drove down the almost empty road Detective Graves carefully took in the surroundings. This part of town was the part that people didn’t like to think about. Beat down, decrepit, all the things you thought about when you thought about a county that had no economy. For a moment, he felt a pang of sadness for the people that lived there.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed the figure walking along the side of the road. Eyes watching as he passed the young man he continued driving wondering why on earth the guy was walking without a coat. He was going to freeze to death if he wasn’t careful.

Glancing at the paper that laid next to him on the seat Percival turned down the next street on the left. At the end, there was an old beat up house. Probably at one time or another it was something to look at but, now it was just run down and in need of repair or condemnation. So, this was it. This was the house that said boy… Credence Barebone lived. If the house said anything his living conditions could use some improvements. Of course, that didn’t always mean a whole lot. Never just a book by its cover, right? That’s what his mother used to always say. Taking a couple quick snapshots with his phone Percival was getting ready to pull away from the curb when there was a knock on his window.

“Excuse me sir.”

Rolling down the window just slightly Percival cleared his throat. “Can I help you sir?”

“Uh…” He glanced back towards the house behind him and then leaned down slightly. “I normally don’t like to meddle in other people’s affairs but, the boy that lives in that house was just sent out without a coat and it’s awful cold out. I’m not sure where he was going but, his ma… she’s not very kind to him.”

That grabbed the detective’s attention. “Would you be willing to make a statement regarding that?” He rolled his window down just a little further.

“Oh, no I couldn’t. Mary Lou is rotten if she thinks that you’re interfering with her life. I’ve seen her ruin the priest at our church’s entire career simply because he was concerned for the boy.” Glancing back again he nodded his head when he noticed that there was a shadow in the window. “You have a good night though sir. It was nice speaking with you.”

Looking over the man’s shoulder Percival understood what was happening. “Very well, you have a good night sir.”

Pulling away from the curb and turning back towards the city Percival started to wonder if the young man he’d passed on his way towards this house had been the boy in question. The more he thought back to what he’d saw of the person the more he realized that he was consistent with the few pictures that they had on file of Credence. Perhaps on his way back if he retraced the path he had taken he would run into the boy again.

 

\------

The store provided some relief and a little shelter from the cold. Credence would have been relieved if he didn’t have to make the same walk back home again only this time he would have to be carrying things. That meant there would be no way for him to keep his hands warm since he’d be holding on to shopping bags.

Random people that were doing their own grocery shopping were giving the young man strange looks and he tried not to let it bother him.  But, being on the receiving end of looks of pity always made him uncomfortable so quickly Credence went through the store and gathered a few things together for dinner for the next night. Deep down he knew that ma wouldn’t make him cook anything for dinner again that night. With his luck, he’d be lucky not to be locked out of the house for the evening by the time he got home.

Credence had managed to scrape money together to pay for the items he was buying because Mary Lou while she sent him to the store hadn’t bothered to give him any cash to pay for whatever he needed to purchase. Refusing to make eyes contact with the cashier who was a girl he knew from school he paid and then picked up the bags and walked out the door preparing himself for the cold and long lonely walk back home.

Stepping outside the breath was nearly knocked out of him. While he was in the building wind had decided to kick up which only meant that while there was no snow falling yet, there would be soon. The only thought running through Credence’s head was that he make it home before the flakes started coming down. “Please please…” He muttered under his breath. The whole time he’d been in the store his toes still hadn’t gotten feeling back in them and his fingers still had a small tinge of blue. Shivering again all the while wincing because of the pain from his back Credence began to walk.

Heading home the walk seemed even slower. The road seemed to get even darker and that was easily explained because he was walking away from the city and even less cars were driving towards him but, Credence couldn’t help but feel even more alone and scared as he wandered the path that he knew led him to another beating. No matter how good, how fast he was when it came to getting done with the store there was only one way his night was going to end and that was with him under a cold shower.

Headlights moving towards him caused Credence to squint and divert his attention towards the ground. There was no real reason for him to pay attention to who was driving towards him. It wasn’t ma out looking for him because she felt back for making him walk in the freezing cold. That much he knew for a fact and no one else would stop and ask him if he was okay. Anyone that realized who he was would never think to offer help. Mary Lou had scared each and EVERY person that would ever consider helping the young man off a long time ago.

It took a moment for him to realize that the car had slowed to a stop and that someone was calling out to him.

“Hey…” The voice was deep. Not a woman, which he figured meant that he was safe from ma’s wrath for a couple minutes longer. “Hey kid… You need a ride. It’s freezing out and all you got on’s a sweater.”

Credence was about to decline until he looked up and noticed that it was a cop car. Just his luck. Of course it was a cop. If he said no, then they would probably follow him to make sure that he got home and if he said yes then he’d probably have to come up with small talk which he wasn’t good at either.

“Uh—I don’t really have that far to go sir.” Credence glanced ahead of him and realized that yes yes, he did in fact have at least half a mile to go and while it may not seem far to most people his fingers were now completely numb. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Look I said I’d give you a ride and besides… You look a little blue.” Percival jerked his head for him to come over across the road. “Besides it’s warm in here.”

Credence couldn’t deny that he was indeed freezing but, the truth was that he was worried that all the shivering had broken open a couple of the newer lacerations on his back and that he was bleeding again. The last thing he needed or wanted was to cause trouble by having a cop find out. Dragging his feet towards the car the young man eventually gave in, the draw of warmth being too much. “Th… thank you sir.”

“Don’t mention it kid. I take it you live back that way.” The detective had moved the paperwork under his seat and unlocked the door for the young man.

“Uh… yeah just up the road a ways. The you make a left.” Credence was holding his hands in front of the heater sighing with relief. “I really appreciate this.”

Percival glanced over at him and smiled. “Well, I figured as much since you don’t have a coat on. My name’s Detective Graves by the way.” His fingers twitched towards the pack of cigarettes that were in his coat pocket but, pulled away deciding that it was better to wait until he dropped the boy off to light up.

“I’m Credence Barebone.” Muttering his name under his breath Credence glanced over at him for a moment and swallowed. “Yeah I left without my coat. Didn’t even think about it. Won’t make that mistake again.”

The way his hands twitched when he talked made it clear he was uncomfortable. Probably not telling the truth but, Graves wasn’t going to push the issue. The kid was scared too and that was what concerned him the most. “Yeah I’m sure you won’t.” The answering chuckle caused Credence to stiffen slightly. “But, hey everyone makes those kinds of errors once in a while right? Don’t worry about it too much. At least I know you must be a pretty good kid. I’ve never heard of you and well, if I have that means you’re a trouble maker.

Shaking his head Credence grimaced at the thought. “Ma wouldn’t be happy if I got in trouble with the cops. I try to keep to myself.”

Percival had spent the majority of the ride watching the young man through the corner of his eye. “Well, if you ever need to talk to someone just call the station and ask for me. I’m around.” The last thing he wanted to do was hand out his card to the young man. “Now, you said make a left. Where to after that?”

Looking out the windshield Credence paused for a moment before he realized how close to his own home they were. “W… would you mind stopping here? I just… I don’t want ma to think that I got into any kind of trouble.” Or that I was talking to the cops about her.

Stopping the cruiser, he waited for the young man to get out of the car. “Take care of yourself kid.”

“Yeah… thanks Detective Graves. Thanks for the ride too.” Sliding out of the car Credence slowly walked towards the home he shared with his mother. The detective to could him gradually shutting in on himself.

“Poor kid.” He muttered under his breath before turning around and heading back to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome.


	3. Cause It's Too Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what do you think?” Seraphina was sitting behind her desk.
> 
> Percival looked at the last of the papers that were on his desk. “There's something going on Sera. No one's talking about it though. Had an interesting run in with one of Mary Lou's neighbors and they said she treated the kid bad but he wouldn't go on record. Something about a priest almost losing his career because he tried to stick up for the kid.”
> 
> Nodding her head Seraphina stood up to pace the width of her office. “Then you need to go talk to Mr. Abernathy down at Protective Services and then go to the school and talk to Mr. Kowalski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two updates in one day because I work tomorrow which means I probably won't update until Tuesday.

The door was locked. Mary Lou had probably planned on locking the door the minute Credence walked out the door. In a way, he hated her even more for being so cruel. He also hated the fact that he had someone that was kind enough to give him a ride home and yet he made the officer drop him off at the corner to walk the rest of the way so that he didn’t have to get caught by ma. He was stupid. _SO—so stupid_.

Knocking on the door as loud as he could Credence stepped away from the steps to see if he could see a light come on. After a couple minutes, there was finally a light, then the sound of stomping on the stairs. His stomach curled knowing that ma was going to be furious that he’d dragged her out of bed.

“What took you so long?” As soon as the door flew open she snapped at him.

Credence jumped but, quickly walked through the door cowering away from Mary Lou as he went. The last thing he wanted was to be hit for taking too long to get through the door and letting too much cold air in.  “I’m sorry. I walked as fast as I could. It was cold and the store isn’t close.”

“I’m well aware of how far away the store is Credence.” Mary Lou narrowed her eyes on Credence’s back as he bent over to put the groceries in the refrigerator. “What’s wrong with your back boy?”

Glancing over his shoulder with a wince Credence shook his head. “The cuts from yesterday broke up when I was walking because it was so cold.”

Making a noncommittal noise Mary Lou turned her back on him. “I suppose that means I’m going to have to put your punishment off for a couple of days.”

Credence wanted to beg to take the punishment right then and there. The idea of some type of lashings hanging over his head was the worst kind of torture.

“Take a shower and get to bed boy.”

“Yes ma’am.” Closing the fridge Credence turned and walked up the stairs. He already could tell that he’d have to take another shower in the morning but, he was in so much pain right now he wanted to try and sneak a little warm water into his shower.

The water felt like hell but, after the soap was rinsed from his skin he got some relief. Once he got out of the shower and his skin dried enough to put his ragged pajamas on Credence crawled into bed.

 

\------

 

“Well, what do you think?” Seraphina was sitting behind her desk.

Percival looked at the last of the papers that were on his desk. “There's something going on Sera. No one's talking about it though. Had an interesting run in with one of Mary Lou's neighbors and they said she treated the kid bad but he wouldn't go on record. Something about a priest almost losing his career because he tried to stick up for the kid.”

Nodding her head Seraphina stood up to pace the width of her office. “Then you need to go talk to Mr. Abernathy down at Protective Services and then go to the school and talk to Mr. Kowalski.”

None of this was an option Graves knew that. The truth was after talking to the kid the other night he couldn't imagine letting him rot there. “What about Tina? How is she supposed to help?”

Clicking her tongue “No, this is something you need to do on your own.” It wasn't that Picquery didn't want Tina helping but she knew that when it came to cases like this the detective had a hard time remaining impartial. “I think it's for the best.”

There was no arguing he knew that. Instead Percival stood to leave. “She's my partner. I can't shut her out completely. Even if she just does desk stuff. There's no way I'm going to just shut her out.”

“Anything bad happens… She gets into hot water it's on you.”

“I know Sera.” Percival walked towards his desk but was met halfway by Tina.

“You were in her office pretty early today Graves.” Tina handed over a cup of coffee yawning.

“Don't start with me Goldstein.” Percival quipped. “Do me a favor call down to Protective Services and let Abernathy know I'll be there to talk to him in less than an hour.” Dropping the files on his desk as he walked past it Graves took another drink of his coffee. “Thanks for the coffee Tina.”

Tina watched Graves keep walking and sat down at her desk to dial the number. “Abernathy, Graves is on his way to talk to you…”

The frustrated voice on the other end of the phone had her smiling to herself. “Don’t know what to tell ya. If he’s gotta search for you, we both know he’s going to be in a worse mood.” Pausing while the man on the other end rambled about something she took a sip of her coffee. “No I don’t know what this is about. He was talking to Captain Picquery this morning then on his way out the door said to give you a call and let you know he was on his way.”

 

\------

 

Protective Services had no offices. Everyone worked in cubicles. Of course, that did almost no good for Graves when he needed to interview Abernathy.

“I need to talk to you about the Barebone file.” Percival took the chair across from Abernathy.

Swallowing he looked at Percival for a moment then typed a couple of things into the computer before he began to speak. “There’s not much to say. There were a couple of complaints that Credence… Yeah that’s his name Credence was being beaten by his mother. Adoptive mother actually and we looked into it. The complaints initially came from a couple of the teachers in the elementary school but, Credence denied it and so did Mary Lou. When we evaluated the home, there was no real evidence of abuse. The home wasn’t in the best shape but—there was nothing we could do about it.” Taking a breath, he looked at Percival. “Why are you looking into all this now?”

“You know I can’t discuss ongoing investigations.” Percival crossed his arms. “Do you have any more information?”

“Look I don’t have anything on the record that I can share with you. I just think that if you’re investigating it you really need to make sure you see through it. Somehow she managed to slip through the cracks and I’d hate to see that happen again.”

There was something about the way that Abernathy spoke that made the detective feel as though he’d seen more to the story than they were ever able to prove. “Thanks” Standing up to leave Percival paused and looked back quick. “Do you think you could have your files sent to me so that I can look over them again.”

“You got it.” Abernathy agreed with a wave of his hand.

 

\------

 

“Breakfast isn’t cold today. I’m proud of you Credence.” Mary Lou sat down and smiled. It was hardly a genuine smile but, as she took a sip of the coffee he’d made it gave Credence the chance to school his expression. The truth was he knew she wasn’t proud of him. It was a sick way for her to taunt him. To remind him that no matter how good he was, how well he cooked and cleaned for the next few days he was going to still get the beating he had coming for messing up the last couple meals. It wasn’t something he was likely to forget and **THAT** was what Mary Lou seemed to forget.

“Th… thank you ma. I tried.” Credence was looking at the table instead of at her. His lower lip trembling from fear, frustration and just about every other emotion that he couldn’t begin to express currently. “I should leave for school. I have to turn my essay in today and… I don’t want to be late.” Standing up he grabbed his backpack and tried to put it over his shoulder. That only caused more pain.

“Have a good day and I’ll see you tonight.” Standing from the table Mary Lou waved at him as he walked out the door.

 

\------

As the bell rang Credence was just walking through the doors of the building. He was late again. If they threatened to call his ma she would add that on to his punishment. Walking quickly to the office Credence stopped in his tracks a little pale. The officer from the night before was standing at the desk.

“… elp you Mr. Barebone?”

Credence shook his head and looked at the secretary. “I’m sorry could you please give me a pass to class? I can’t be late again because they’ll call my ma…” His voice cracked just a little and he didn’t miss the look on Detective Graves face.

“Credence now you know that we’re not supposed to just hand out those passes because you walked into the building late.” The woman behind the desk started to give him a hard time but, then the detective started to speak up.

“How about you let me talk to him for a couple minutes and then give him a pass because he was busy with me?”

Credence looked between the two of them and nodded her head.

“Th… thank you.” Credence smiled just a little. “Wh… what are you doing here?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Percival snorted and raised a brow. “I’m here to talk to Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski.”

“O…oh” Credence was just a little nervous. The idea of the detective being there to talk to one of his teachers and the counselor seemed strange. “Well, I hope… I hope that you find out whatever it is that you’re trying to find out.”

“Me too kid me too.” Percival answered patting him on the back. The way Credence flinched to get away from the contact wasn’t lost on him. He made note to write that down.

 

\------

 

“Detective Graves how can I help you?” Newt Scamander was standing at the door to his office with an awkward smile on his face. If he didn’t know better Percival would have thought that he wasn’t much older than many of the kids in school.

Waiting for Newt to close the door behind him Percival cleared his throat. “I have received a couple of phone calls regarding the welfare of one of your students. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions.”

“Oh, my well, yes I’m more than willing to help in any way that I can.” The look of genuine concern on his face made the detective sad. It was pretty clear that Newt cared about his students.

Pulling out a couple of files Percival began to read over a couple of the statements. “Do you have any interactions with Credence Barebone?”

Newt shook his head. “The nature of our discussions can’t be disclosed if that’s what you’re inquiring about.”

“No nothing like that. I’m just trying to find out if you’ve ever been concerned for his welfare. If he’s ever come to you and talked about being mistreated at home… Anything like that.” Okay so maybe he was inquiring about the nature of their discussions but, in the end it was only for the good of the young man in question.

“He’s a good kid. Doesn’t cause trouble and is very quiet. I know that his home life isn’t great but, that’s just based on observation more than anything else. He tries to hide bruises and cuts but, he’s not as thorough as he thinks he is. I know that Mr. Kowalski has seen them and we’ve spoken about Credence before. Unfortunately, he’s not an outgoing young man and there aren’t very many people he trusts.”

“I see.” Percival sighed. It appeared that things were going to get a lot messier before they started to work out. “Does he talk to you?”

Shaking his head Newt looked rather sad. “I’m afraid not.”

 

\------

 

Jacob waited for everyone to come into the classroom. As always Credence snuck in and slouched in the back of the room. He looked exceptionally tired today. That did nothing to ease his worries.

“Credence- did you get enough sleep last night?” Jacob smiled just a little.

Looking up he nodded. “I… Yeah I did.” He was lying of course but, the last thing he could do was tell anyone the truth.

“Alright just wanted to check on you. You look a little pale.” Jacob started walking away but, he caught sight of blood on the back of his shirt.

The red stain made the teacher worry even more than he had been in the first place. He’d called to file a report the previous day but, now he felt as though things were taking a turn for the worse. If the boy was bleeding that meant that things were most definitely escalating beyond anything that anyone at the school would be able to do.

When the bell rang the detective from earlier was waiting outside the classroom. Credence slinked out the door and didn’t make eye contact.

Once the room was empty he entered. “Mr. Kowalski?”

“Yes, how can I help you?” Turning from the board he smiled.

“I’m Detective Graves. I have a couple of questions for you.” Percival produced his badge quickly to show who he was.

“Nice to meet you detective. Now what can I help you with?”

Walking over to the teacher’s desk Percival looked around the room and smiled. “You called yesterday to file a report about one of your students. We’re following up on it now and I was just stopping in to ask you a few questions.”

Jacob wiped his hands on the front of the pants he was wearing. “Yes Credence. He’s always been a quiet kid but, yesterday I noticed some cuts and bruises on his arms that weren’t… well, they weren’t the kind a kid would have done to themselves. Then today he looked a little pale and I asked him if he was okay but, I noticed well, I think it was blood on his shirt. I’m more than just a little concerned for the kid.”

Percival thought back to when he tried to pat Credence on the shoulder and nodded his head. “Thank you… did you have anything else that you wanted to add?”

“No… but, if there’s anything that I can do please let me know. I’ll help you in any way.”

Graves finished writing his note and nodded his head. “You got it and if you notice anything else please let me know.” Producing a card, he handed it to Jacob. “My cellphone number is on there just give me a call at any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	4. The Goosebumps Start to Raise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was late and he was stiff. No, his body had moved beyond stiff and was in pain. So much pain that the idea of getting up of the floor seemed impossible. But, staying there would just make things worse. Twisting to sit up Credence cried out, searing pain shot up and down his back. He'd been bleeding and now his shirt was stuck to wounds that had started to try to mend themselves. Well, weren't they in for a rude awakening when he had to rip the shirt right off his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere.
> 
> Tags are being updated as well.

There was no way his back had been healed enough to endure another beating. Every time Credence sat down his skin would crack and sting. The pain was almost unbearable. Mary Lou came home in a bad mood and even though dinner was good and breakfast had been good as well once she'd finished eating her hand reached out for the leather belt.

 

“But, ma…” The barely audible protest was followed by the clink of his buckle coming undone.

 

“Don't argue with me Credence. You're only going to make things worse.” Pointing to the banister she waited until the boy moved into position. “Now don't move.” The order was given as the leather hissed through the air.

 

Tensing muscles Credence squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue hoping that he wouldn't cry out in pain. The first lashing came down and though it hurt, the worst part was feeling old almost healed wounds opening back up. That was excruciating. Tears ran down his cheeks. The second lash stung deeper, cutting into skin Credence hadn't realized could be cut into anymore.

 

“Are you counting boy? I think you deserve five and how many lashings have you got?”

 

“T… t… two” Credence stammered out through tears and ragged breaths.

 

The final three lashings came in quick succession. In many ways, Credence was grateful for it. After the fifth strike, he was in so much pain his body collapsed to the floor.

 

Instead of trying to help him Mary Lou stepped over Credence and left him there. “This was for your own good Credence.”

 

 

\-------

 

 

Organizing interviews was the absolute worse. Picking things apart to see if there was something worth considering in what people said had never been something Graves liked doing. That's why he worked so well with Tina. He was the knee jerk reaction and she considered things. Now, even though she was still working on the case it was different.

 

“Graves I get it. There was that one incident so now any time things have to do with kids Picquery gets nervous.” Tina had been a little offended at first but this had to do with making sure she kept her job.

 

Percival had just gotten back and was trying to sort through reports. “You want to read these interviews?” He held out a stack of papers towards Tina.

 

“No not really.” She grumbled taking half the stack and leaving the rest for Percival. “Can you at least give me an idea of what's going on? I know it's got to do with a kid.” Tina had started to read an interview and sighed. “Never mind. I don't want to know. Newt's talked about this boy before.”

 

Putting the pen, he'd been holding down Graves just stared at Tina for a moment completely speechless.

 

“Before you start… I didn't know this is what you were looking into and I didn't know you were talking to Newt. If I had I would have told you that he's come home upset about that boy more times than I can count.”

 

“What else did he say?” Percival was interested though he intended to keep the conversation off the record.

 

Snorting Tina held the interview up. “You think just because we're getting married he's going to break that code of ethics for me? I don't think so. All I know is if it upsets him that much there's something to worry about.”

 

Seraphina happened to be walking by and caught the tail end of their conversation. “I hope you two are basing a case on facts and not heresy Goldstein. Wouldn't want bad habits rubbing off on Detective Graves.” Stopping to look over some of the interviews she paused at Jacob's. “Don't you think that this deems some serious investigation Perce?”

 

“Yes Captain but by the time I got that statement classes were out for the day and one statement is hardly enough evidence to get any kind of warrant. So, I'm going back tomorrow to talk to Credence.”

 

“Very good.” She was already walking away when responding.

 

“You act like I've never done this before Sera. It's not the first case I've ever worked.”

 

Half the people in the station were staring at him and Tina just chuckled. “You two are pathetic.”

 

Reaching across he grabbed the rest of the interviews. “Thanks for your support partner.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

\-------

 

It was late and he was stiff. No, his body had moved beyond stiff and was in pain. So much pain that the idea of getting up of the floor seemed impossible. But, staying there would just make things worse. Twisting to sit up Credence cried out, searing pain shot up and down his back. He'd been bleeding and now his shirt was stuck to wounds that had started to try to mend themselves. Well, weren't they in for a rude awakening when he had to rip the shirt right off his back.

 

After ten minutes of maneuvering Credence managed to stand. He'd finally started up the stairs with stifled sobs on each step. Mary Lou must have gone to bed hours ago, the clock said it was after 2am. Making it to the bathroom Credence tried to get a glimpse of his back in the mirror before he removed the shirt but, the previously white shirt was now a rusty red color which only caused him to worry. If he pulled the shirt off how much more would he bleed? He didn't dare wake up his ma for help.

 

Walking to his room he found the card the officer had given him a few nights ago. If he called him there'd be no turning back… Where would he live? Credence wasn't ready to deal with the fallout of that yet. Instead he made his way back to the bathroom and started the shower. Maybe running water over it would help.

 

The water was freezing and aside from the shivering and bombardment of cold water his constant wiggling eventually voiced his shirt loose. Once he'd pulled it over his head and was certain the pain wasn't going to make him pass out again Credence grabbed his soap.

 

Tears streamed down his face as the soap burned into the open wounds. This was always the worst part. Trying to clean something that made him feel utterly unclean. After the soap was rinsed he felt little relief, cold still stinging his skin. Shutting off the water, allowing himself to air dry then trying to find comfort in his beaten down pajamas Credence crawled into bed. Glancing at the clock he sighed. It was almost 4am, if he felt and looked like he did in a couple hours school would be out of the question.

 

Laying on his side, a flat pillow braced underneath his stomach to relieve some of the pressure Credence was finally able to drift off. Sleep was far from calming, if anything he woke up in worse shape than when he'd fallen asleep. The bleeding had started again only this time it was still oozing.

 

Mary Lou took one look at him and called the school. She stated he'd be out for the rest of the week and that she'd pick his homework up the next day. “I think the flu but, he's been under three weather for days. This morning he woke up with a fever.”

 

Credence was secretly grateful he didn't have to worry about hiding injuries from school teachers today.

 

“Go back to bed. I'll be home later tonight.” That was the closest to mercy ma would ever come to showing.

 

Slinking off back up the stairs Credence was back in bed before Mary Lou walked out the door.

 

\--------

 

“What do you mean he's not in school?”

 

On the other side of the desk Newt stared at Detective Graves. The answer seemed painfully obvious to the counselor but, perhaps the detective needed it spelled out for him. “W… well, the boy's mum called this morning and said he'd come down with a nasty fever. Apparently, he hadn't been feeling well all week and he just couldn't get out of bed.” Of course, he'd been suspicious about the call but, bringing that up to a detective wasn't necessary.

 

Sighing Percival watched the man for a couple minutes. “And you think something's off about that. Even if you don't like admitting it.” The stiffness in his shoulders made it clear.

 

“Thinking something's wrong and knowing are two different things and just because I think doesn't mean there is. I… I'm naturally rather skeptical of people detective.” Mr. Scamander smiled and glanced away. “It's in my nature.”

 

“No wonder you and Goldstein get along so well.” Words muttered under his breath Percival stood to leave. “Maybe I'll pay him a visit at home. Just to make certain he's okay.” Because if he didn't he'd be falling both Credence and his boss and not following through on his job.

 

Newt didn't move or say a word until the detective headed for the door. “Detective just… If his mother's car is home please do me a favor and just let it go. A cop showing up at his house would only get him in more trouble if he's in any. You've no idea what that woman is like.”

 

“Oh, I think I can gather based on what I've read and what people have told me.” Although that plea alone held more power than anything the detective had read up until that point. “But, I will stay away if she's home.”

 

The office door shutting behind him left a silence that made Percival feel as though he couldn't quite breath. The weight of what was happening started to press down on him.

 

\--------

 

“What do you mean you're going to check on him? Don't you think it's better that you just wait till he's back in school?” Tina had already spoken to Newt and was prepared for the conversation, not for the determination in Graves voice. “Going to check on a minor without permission of an adult… There's got to be some…”

 

Cutting Tina off mid-sentence Percival snorted. “Cut the crap Tina. I know what you're trying to do. Number one I'm not stupid enough to go in there and get myself into trouble. Number two, if you're concerned for the welfare of someone regardless of age you can check on them. It's not like I'm taking the kid away.”

 

“But…” All her arguments were void now.

 

“Look I just pulled up to his house his mother's car isn't here so let me check on him.”

 

“Just don't be stupid.” Tina couldn't help but worry. For all the tough uncaring facade that he wore Graves cared for people and she knew that.

 

“Never”

 

\--------

 

Knocking in the distance woke Credence up. The sleep he got was hardly restful. Full of nightmares and pain. Each twist and turn off his body would jar him awake until the pain subsided and he could sleep again.

 

At first, he thought the sound was all in his dream but when it persisted the boy realized it wasn't a dream but someone at the door. Maybe he should ignore it. That was what he knew deep down he should do had it not been for the nagging winner of who would possibly come to the door while ma was at work.

 

Gingerly getting out of bed and wincing at the way his pajamas stuck to his back Credence grabbed a sweater to pull over the soaked through fabric. Getting down the stairs was easier this time though it still hurt to be moving around this much. Glancing at the clock as he walked by the kitchen he huffed. After noon meant he'd slept more than half the day away.

 

“W… who is it?” He sounded broken and weak. Credence hadn't looked in a mirror so he had no idea what he looked like. No clue how pale his normally swallow skin actually was.

 

“It's Detective Graves.” Percival offered on the other side of the door. His badge in hand though he knew there was no peephole for the young man to look through. “I had gone to the school because I needed to ask you a couple things and when they said you weren't there I was hoping I could ask you here.”

 

Closing his eyes, Credence rested his forehead against the door. Why did this have to be happening? “Um Detective Graves… Could this possibly wait until I get back to school? I'm terribly sick and if ma comes home and finds you here… I'll be in a lot of trouble.”

 

The boy sounded like he wanted to cry. That was of course not what Percival had intended. “Tell you what… Just open the door so I know you're okay and I'll leave. There's a lot of people quite worried about you.”

 

“I can't… I'm sorry… I can't open the door.” Voice broken Credence bit his lip trying to keep from sounding as though he were going to cry.

 

“Credence…” The detective paused for a moment. If he would not open the door there was nothing that he could do. Breaking it down though an option was illegal.

 

Hesitating for a moment Percival leaned against the door. “If you're hurt I need you to find a way to let me know. You have my number. Please… Let someone help you.” Even if he didn't want him to help Graves would find someone else.

 

“I… I want you too.” Credence’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Then I'll find a way to get you out of there. I promise.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Had he known the extent of injuries Credence would have left right then but, the boy wouldn't let him in. Instead the detective turned and walked back to his car. Now he'd have to figure something out with Tina's help.

 

Running through scenarios almost caused him to miss his cellphone ringing. Picking it up quickly the detective answered in his usual manner. “Graves”

 

“D… Detective Graves?” The voice on the other end was clearly scared.

 

“Speaking. Who is this?” Normally other cops called this line and had her not been so intent on what he'd been thinking of before he would have known immediately who it was. “Wait… Credence.”

 

“Yeah, I'm so sorry to bother you but…”

 

“Don't be sorry that's why you've got my number.”

 

“Mr. Graves… I mean Detective Graves I need… I've been hurt and it's worse than I've ever been before… My… my back’s been bleeding for almost twelve hours.”

 

Breaking and pulling his car over Percival choked on the cigarette he'd lit. “My boy you need to be seen by a doctor. Whether you want to or not. It sounds as though you may need stitches.”

 

Credence whimpered at the suggestion. “But they ask questions. They'll want to know how it happened.”

 

“Sometimes you have to tell the truth. Do you want me to come get you?” He was almost ready to turn back around.

 

“P… Please. Only if I can be back before ma gets home.” Credence clearly wasn't ready to walk away from her yet.

 

“I'll be there in a minute.” Quite blatantly avoiding any such promise Percival drove towards his house again. At least now knowing he'd be able to see the state the young man was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	5. I Don't Mind If There's Not Much To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting rooms always made the detective antsy. It was like having one too many cups of coffee and nowhere to go. First, he started out just sitting, knee bouncing uncontrollably. That lasted for a grand total of ten minutes and then he was up and pacing. During one of his strolls past the desk Percival stopped and asked if there was any news on Credence.
> 
> The woman behind the desk lowered her glasses and gave him a once over before turning in her chair and walking to the nurses behind the closed door. One of the nurses looked through the glass and shook her head at the woman whole frowned. (he knew that look) That was the look of ‘I’m sorry but, you’re not family we can’t give you any information.’ The detective had given people that look before but, Tina was better at giving people the line. After talking for a couple more minutes the nurse walked out to the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo!!! Another chapter today. More notes at the end of this.

Waiting rooms always made the detective antsy. It was like having one too many cups of coffee and nowhere to go. First, he started out just sitting, knee bouncing uncontrollably. That lasted for a grand total of ten minutes and then he was up and pacing. During one of his strolls past the desk Percival stopped and asked if there was any news on Credence.

The woman behind the desk lowered her glasses and gave him a once over before turning in her chair and walking to the nurses behind the closed door. One of the nurses looked through the glass and shook her head at the woman whole frowned. **_(_** _he knew that look **)**_ That was the look of _‘I’m sorry but, you’re not family we can’t give you any information.’_ The detective had given people that look before but, Tina was better at giving people the line. After talking for a couple more minutes the nurse walked out to the front.

Graves had already braced himself for the blow off. He’d already squared his shoulders and prepared the nod. It wasn’t always the easiest to be told no but, he’d learn to live with it.

“Detective are you the one that brought in Mr. Barebone?” The nurse inquired which was better than a blow off.

Reflexively nodding his head Percival cleared his throat. “Yes. I had given him my card a couple of days ago and he called and said he needed help. When I saw him I brought him right in. Is he… Is he okay?” The truth was that Percival knew that he was going to need stitches at the very least. His body was battered beyond what any parent should be able to do to a child. **SHOULD** but, he’d heard stories and it could have been so much worse.

“The doctor would like to speak to you and Credence… he’d like to see you.” Motioning for him to follow her Percival kept a few steps distance between them and remained silent. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone have so much damage from a belt before.”

The words from the nurse stopped the detective in his tracks. “A BELT?” He hadn’t given much thought to what had actually caused the harm to Credence but, for some reason the idea of a belt made things so much worse.  “You mean to tell me someone did that with a belt?”

“Not someone. His mother. That’s what he told the doctor. The doctor wanted to speak with you about it because it’s his duty to report all cases of abuse. He also wants you to speak to the young man.”

“He’s not going to be happy if he thinks that the doctor betrayed him.” That was one thing that Percival knew about the young man. He didn’t like being betrayed by anyone.

 

\--------

 

Even the softer hospital gown felt like sandpaper against his back. It took a nurse and doctor almost an hour to work the pajamas he’d had on off his broken skin but, once the wound was free of the fabric and cleaned the nurse fought back tears and the doctor rested a hand on Credence shoulder.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at him before he began to speak. “Son I know you probably don’t want to talk about how this happened but, I think you need too. If someone’s treating you badly you know you don’t need to stay there. You deserve better than that.”

Of course, Credence knew he didn't have to stay there but he had no family. The unknown was almost worse than staying where he was being hurt so badly. “I… I don't have any family sir. Just ma and foster care again is almost worse.”

News like that never settled well with the doctor. “Okay but, we've got to get you stitched up. I'm going to get the things I need you wait right here and I'll be back.”

 

\--------

 

White coat walking towards him the detective stiffened. Hospitals were another thing Percival had grown to severely dislike.

There was an incident when he was a rookie still. Seraphina was his partner at the time. They were looking into a prostitution ring. The two had been working on the case for months and finally they'd gotten a break. It wasn't a big break but one that gave them a name. Percival wanted to jump on the lead but, Sera and her cooler head wanted wait and gather more information. It was the only time Percival won an argument with Sera. It was the only time he regretted winning anything.

The two went into the middle of a hornet’s nest without a clear plan. Percival of course had noble intentions as always but, things didn't work out that way. Yes, in the end the prostitution ring had been broken up but, Sera had been shot in the shoulder. No, they hadn't lost any officers however, the head of the prostitution ring was dead. Graves had shot him after he'd pulled the trigger on Picquery.

Seraphina was in the hospital for three days, unconscious for a day. The entire time Detective Graves stayed by her side… waiting. When Picquery opened her eyes, she looked at Graves and quickly told him she was fine, that he needed to leave because he was smelling up her room.

“Detective Graves… Detective Graves.” His name brought back the reality of the situation.

“Yes, I'm sorry.” Percival extended his hand.

“I'm Doctor Snyder. I've been taking care of Credence and wanted to speak to you about him and his injuries. They're quite severe.” Pausing for a moment took exhale the doctor continued. “I'm not certain if he even realizes how severe they are. What I do know is he shouldn't be sent home until a proper investigation is done. He refuses to talk about what really happened. I'm hoping you can get him to change his mind.” But, what an old doctor thought and what was reality were two different things.

Talking to victims was Tina's job. Graves was always the bad cop to her good cop. The idea of trying to be something he wasn't made Percival nervous. More than nervous he was completely out of his element. “I can try. That's about it.”

“I need to… Well, I need to finish stitching him up. But, he trusts you. That's important.” Doctor Snyder smiled and turned to walk away.

“What do you mean finish stitching him up?” Keeping up as the doctor walked away Graves tried to put together the words.

“Indeed, as I said the injuries were quite extensive.” Doctor Snyder knocked on the door to enter his room leaving Percival standing in the hallway.

 

\--------

 

Credence hadn't moved since being left alone. It hurt too bad and the truth was he got some kind of relief knowing he was someplace safe.

“Okay Mr. Barebone we're going to stitch your back up.” Doctor Snyder tried to sound chipper but, the truth is he wasn't looking forward putting the young man through so much pain.

Inhaling sharply Credence gave a minute nod of his head. All of this had to be done. His back was already littered with scars that would never go away. “Could… Would you see if… If maybe Detective Graves would come in here? I… I don't want to be alone.”

The nurse who had just started walking in smiled at the doctor. “I'll go find him.”

“Th… Thank you.” Credence muttered his reply. His nerves were starting to catch up with him. Not only was he at a hospital but with a cop. Once his ma found out she'd be furious. Beyond that really.

 

\--------

 

“Sera I'm at the hospital with the kid. I need you to talk to someone. Get an injunction of some kind. Something… “

The sigh heard on the other end of the phone made one thing clear. Whatever happened it wasn't going to be easy. “Perce you know we can't just go taking a child out of their home… But, “

“He asked for help Sera. Asked to be taken to the hospital.” Graves voice never wavered. Clearly, he was being honest.

“I'll see what I can do.” Hanging up Seraphina began to make a few phone calls. There were always a few judges that owed her favors.

At that very moment if someone would have asked Percival if he felt better about the situation the answer would have been no. Although putting some faith in Seraphina took some weight off his shoulders. Now if he could just talk Tina into taking care of the conversation with Credence things would be so much better.

“Detective Graves?”

Turning to face the woman speaking Percival cleared his throat. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Mr. Barebone wanted to know if you would sit with him while he gets stitches? He's a little scared I think.” She tried to sound as though she didn't understand why but it was clear that she did.

“Yes… Of course. Take me to him.” Graves began to walk back towards the room he had walked away from. Truthfully, the idea of watching someone so young and innocent be pieced back together didn’t sound appealing. He had a hard-enough time when he’d have to get stitches himself but, in a situation like this he couldn’t say no.

When he reached the door, the nurse walked in. She held the door for Percival who took a seat towards the head of the stretcher where Credence was laying on his stomach.  It took everything he had not to fly into a rage when he caught sight of his back. It was the first time he’d actually seen the damage that had actually been done. Instead of commenting on it he held his tongue. All things considered it was best to get Credence stitched up as soon as possible.

“H… hi Detective… Th… thank you. I didn’t really want to be alone.” Credence gave a weak smile that quickly turned into a grimace when the nurse began to dab at his back with gauze.

Graves merely brushed his hair back from his head. “Now now it’s okay. You’re just fine.”

The doctor quickly got to work giving Credence numbing shots to numb his back which the more Graves looked at it the more he probably thought the young man would probably appreciate it.  “Okay Credence you’re going to feel a lot of pressure and stinging.” Dr. Snyder stated with a soothing voice as he got to work.

Instead of paying attention to the needle that began to stitch his skin together Percival tried to comfort the young man. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to make sure that everything’s okay with you.”

Credence didn’t say anything just closed his eyes and barely nodded his head. He was trying very hard not to move or think too deeply about what was happening. The tugging of his skin on his back was reminder enough that the damage that had been caused was pretty severe.

Every couple of minutes Credence could feel the nurse dabbing his back and after about the tenth time it started to feel a lot rougher than he’d expected it too. Wincing more to himself than anything else he started to bite his lip to hold in the pain.

Detective Graves himself looked as though he might pass out and Credence almost felt bad for him. He probably would have if he hadn’t been on the receiving end of each and every needle stick that was happening.

 

\--------

 

“Credence” To say that Mary Lou was upset was an understatement. He wasn’t answering her after she’d been working all day long. How had he been so inconsiderate to not get out of bed and start dinner. It was completely and utterly ridiculous. She’d given him the chance to rest up by staying home from school the least he could do was show some gratitude by making dinner. “CREDENCE”

Stomping up the stairs Mary Lou didn’t notice the streak of blood on the bannister or the wall. Instead she made it all the way to her son’s room before it hit her that he wasn’t home. A first she thought maybe he’d run away.  

Picking up the phone Mary Lou dialed the police station. “Yes, I’d like to report a missing child.”

Tina happened to be the one that answered the phone and while she did take the report and asked all the usual questions she did signal to Captain Picquery that it was in fact Mary Lou that was on the other line. “Um… well, I can have a couple of officers over in a few minutes if you’d like.”

Mary Lou hesitated for a moment. “I’d like to make a few more phone calls but, I would appreciate it very much.”

 

\--------

 

Seraphina made a couple of phone calls. The last one was to Percival to let him know that Credence would be permitted to stay somewhere else as long as it was deemed safe by a couple of the officers in charge. “As long as someone can keep him in a safe environment. He has no family. Mary Lou cannot keep him and the truth of the matter is I think that the only place he’d feel safe is with you.”

Graves grumbled under his breath. Sure, it may be true to some extent but, he couldn’t imagine taking care of anyone. He was barely able to take care of himself on most days. “So, what you’re saying is I need to take him or he’s going to end up back with that woman?”

“Essentially I believe that’s the only choice we have here Graves.”

“Fine Sera but, if I don’t get any answers out of him. Nothing to go on then we’re going to have to send him back there and… he doesn’t deserve that.” There was a little bit of humility in Graves’ voice that he didn’t often have.

 

\--------

 

“And, now we’re all done.” Doctor Snyder layered his back with gauze and then taped Credence’s back up. “Once we get your prescriptions together you’re going to be free to go.”

Credence tried to sit up though he clearly had a hard time doing so. Glancing around the room he looked for the detective who had stepped out in order to take the phone call from Seraphina. “Detective Graves will you take me home when… when… I can leave?”

Percival stood there for a moment without saying a word. “Well, you have a couple of options. But, I think maybe it would be better for you if you come and stay with me for a little bit.” There wasn’t as much of an option as it sounded like there was.

Silence lingered between the two of them. Credence wasn’t sure what to say. On one had he wanted to say, ‘Yes of course’ because getting away from Mary Lou was a good idea but, on the other had if he had to go back eventually the idea of what was going to happen to him was almost unbearable. Every action had a reaction and that was something that he couldn’t live with.

Eventually Credence nodded his head. “Okay… I’ll stay with you. If… if it’s not too much trouble. That’s the… it’s the last thing I want to do.”

Instead of answering him right away Percival just shrugged. It wasn’t like he had a real choice in the matter right now but, at the same time it wasn’t a problem either. Not when the only other choice was sending the boy back into the eye of the storm.

“It’s no problem at all Credence.” Graves shoved his phone into his jacket pocket.

 

\--------

 

Leaving the hospital was supposed to be easy. Credence was supposed to be able to check out and get prescriptions and that was that. Instead Mary Lou was standing in the lobby asking about her son. Percival was standing in front of him so that he was slightly shielded from her. “You just stay back there and don’t worry about her.”

“What do you mean you can’t give me any information about my son? He’s a minor.” Mary Lou’s voice was loud and carried above every noise in the emergency room.

“Ma’am I’m simply saying that we can’t give you any information about a patient with that name currently.”

Snorting loudly Mary Lou attempted to push past the woman at the desk.

During the commotion Percival, escorted Credence through the door. The last thing he wanted was to cause any more issues for the boy. He could tell that the young man was clearly scared, virtually terrified of the woman that was currently stalking through the hospital looking for him.

“You’re fine Credence. I told you that you’d be safe remember?” Graves moved towards his car. “You need to get some food and I think there’s some clothes at my apartment that would work for the time being. Once I get you settled in… I’ve got to run to the department to pick up the injunction to drop off to Mary Lou. You can stay here. If it makes you feel better I can have Tina stay with you.”

Slowly, almost like a snail Credence slid into the passenger seat. “Th… Thank you. If you don’t mind I think it would much rather just ride along with you if that’s okay.”

Although the thought of all the drama that would ensue with Credence showing up at Mary Lou’s house didn’t seem appealing in the least the detective couldn’t say no. Not to him. “Su… sure you can ride along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always always appreciated and keep me going. Honestly, it makes me want to write faster. 
> 
> I feel like this chapter may have dragged but, there was so much more that I wanted to touch on and didn't get a chance to touch on it. I feel like if I write a chapter that doesn't touch on Credence and Percival I'll short change everyone yet I want to discuss the people in the background. Next chapter I'll get to Tina, Newt and Jacob. Queenie will be coming in soon as well.


	6. I Want The World In My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between working with courts and Abernathy in the background Tina and Picquery worked out getting a court injunction to make certain that for the time being Credence wouldn’t need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** i was going to go back and attempt to edit things to have it make more sense to the way the system works with people but, i don't know if it would make a real difference. **
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this chapter is GOD AWFUL. REALLY terrible and I just couldn't seem to concentrate on writing it. I should have waited to post it but, I have gone over it three different times and can't seem to have it make any more sense or flow any better.

Between working with courts and Abernathy in the background Tina and Picquery worked out getting a court injunction to make certain that for the time being Credence wouldn’t need to worry. The photos that had been taken by the doctors for documentation of injuries were something that would be used later. Handing that injunction over to Mary Lou was simple. They’d have to go to court because she’d adopted Credence it wasn’t as simple as just removing the boy from a foster home.

“I don't trust her Graves” Tina crossed her arms over her chest as she stood outside the car. “The minute something isn't done exactly right… She's going to pounce.” Looking over her shoulder at the house Tina sighed.

The two were waiting for Abernathy to show. He needed to be there for technicalities.

“Then we make sure things get done right Tina.” Detective Graves had absolutely no reason to want to screw things up for anyone. If something happened and Credence on some technicality ended up back there OR some place worse which was always a possibility then he’d never be able to live with himself.

“Okay guys let’s just get this over with. I’d like to get back home.” Abernathy was walking towards the pair who were congregated at the curb.

Tina sighed. “Abernathy this is your job. You’re supposed to be taking care of kids.”

“And that’s the part of my job I love. Dealing with cops that have no patience is a different story.”

Detective Graves walked towards the front door and knocked waiting for Mary Lou to answer. The last time he’d seen her at the hospital she’d been angry. Between the criminal charges that she faced between from the police and what was going on with CPS he knew that she was going to be even more angry.

Handing over papers Mary Lou scowled at both men. “Both of you are going to burn in hell.”

Clearly this was something both men had heard before. Neither of them paid much attention as they turned and walked away.

When Graves made it back to the car he waved off Abernathy. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The detective opened the doors and glanced in at Credence who had fallen asleep. “I think it's time to get him home to try and sleep.”

Tina snorted at her partner. “Home… Whoever would have thought you'd be referring to your place as home for someone else.” Tina smiled as she bucked the seat belt.

“Maybe you could quit giving me crap for the night? It's been a long day.” Heading towards the department Percival yawned. This was not the course of events he'd expected when he woke up that morning.

“Yeah I guess for the night I could go easy on you.” But, Tina smiled brighter than she normally did.

 

\--------

A tie? Friday's were typically casual days but, Jacob knew that Newt's girlfriend which he always referred to oddly as his significant other or paramour never actually girlfriend was coming to interview him today regarding Credence. For some reason, he felt like that meant better than casual attire.

Part of Jacob wondered how it was that after all the work Detective Graves seemed to be putting into the Barebone case things seemed to suddenly be falling into Ms. Goldstein's lap but, who was he to question? One thing about working in the school was you were privy to only certain information but, most of the time you were left in the dark.

Classes filtered in and out all the while Mr. Kowalski merely went over homework from the day before and opted today to offer students a chance to get homework for other classes done or work on their midterm paper for his class. Most opted unsurprisingly to sleep through the rest of class. Credence was absent again and while he knew from a quick passing conversation with Mr. Scamander that morning that things were escalated it was a relief to know the boy was safe.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kowalski.” Tina smiled as the teacher entered the conference room she'd been given to conduct her interviews.

Pausing to close the door the teacher turned around. “Jacob please call me Jacob. It's nice to meet you Detective Goldstein.”

“Please just call me Tina. I'm only here today to ask a few follow up questions regarding Mr. Barebone. You're not in any sort of trouble.”

Jacob honestly wanted to laugh at that prospect. What kind of trouble could a high school teacher that spent his evenings at home baking and watching bad romantic comedies be in? Unless of course they were judging bad taste in movies then he would be guilty. “Oh, I wasn't worried terribly about that. Feel free to ask me anything.”

Reading over the notes Detective Graves took of Jacob's interview Tina smiled. “Okay, well I see you noticed injuries and bruises on Cre…. Mr. Barebone which was why you initiated the call to police. Was this the first time you noticed these injuries or had there been times before?”

He'd been worried someone would ask this question. “I noticed once before. At least I thought I did but he was leaving class and I had no real reason to stop him. Credence was absent for a week after that. It was the only other time this year he had significant absences all at once.”

Knowing how badly the young man was injured now Tina cringed mentally. “And what made you decide to call this time?”

“He's a good kid. Doesn't deserve to live like that.” Jacob shrugged a frown tugging the corners of his lips. “He's okay, right?”

“I can't comment about an ongoing investigation Mr. Kowalski but, Credence should be back in school next week I believe.”

 

\--------

 

Queenie had been working with child protective services for years. She'd also after working on Mary Lou Barebone's case opted to leave that branch of work and go into private practice. Seeing children in homes they had no business in always took a toll on her.

When she'd received a phone call from of all people Abernathy she'd had half a mind not to answer it but, she did. There was always the chance they needed her notes on a case she'd worked before and Queenie always kept her notes rather than handing them over.

“Abernathy I know this isn't social. So, where's the fire sweetie? You're the third person to try and call me today. First Tina, then Seraphina and now you.”

“Guess I'm special since you actually answered.”

“Don't go getting all puffed up darling. I'm just not in a session.”

“Barebone. Do you still have all of your notes on their interviews?” He sounded hopeful in the he'd misplaced their copies way.

“Course I do. That's the reason I quit working there. I'd never get rid of those. Why?”

“Detective Graves was here asking questions about that case and I said I'd give him all the information I had.”

“I'll send everything to Teenie.” Hanging up Queenie was curious as to why they were looking into the case but merely copied her notes and included a post it with a note from her.

> _If he needs someone to talk to I'm here. We've got a history._
> 
> _Queenie_

The package reached Tina and the night that Graves took Credence back to his place she handed him the post it and Queenie’s number.

When her phone rang and Percival Graves was on the other end Queenie wasn't surprised. She'd been expecting the call.

“Percy, how are you?”

Gritting his teeth Graves glared at the phone. “Percival… It's Percival.” But, that's not what they we're on the phone to discuss. What they were trying to talk about was Credence. “Okay anyways. I was thinking that I'd give him the choice. I've got the feeling the poor kid hasn't had many options in his life.”

“True but, he's going to be 17 soon.” The papers shuffling on the other end were louder than he'd expected. “Two days. He'll be 17 on Sunday.”

He didn’t actually choose to comment on the birthday. Instead Percival changed the subject. “I just want you to know that all of this has to do with criminal proceedings regarding Mary Lou and NOT anything to do with protective services.” The two did work together but, when it came to the actual abuse that happened Graves wanted to make sure that Mary Lou had to deal with the punishments according to the law. He knew that Credence would be removed and he figured that he’d be allowed to live where he chose since he was close to 17 now.

 

\--------

 

Newt hadn’t expected Credence in school. He’d gotten some idea of how bad things where when Tina got home the previous night. She was more than a little upset but, things worked out better than they’d expected. Credence was safe, hurt but safe. Tina was going to be busy with work for the next few weeks but, if the young man was safe Newt would never complain about it.

 

\--------

 

Credence slept for hours but, when he finally woke up he was scared. Not knowing where he was at was terrifying. He remembered leaving the hospital, getting into the detective’s car and then after that he remembered virtually nothing. Sitting up on the couch and looking around bewildered he tried to piece together where he was. It was difficult with no pictures on the walls and nothing specific laying around.

Eventually he heard footsteps. Those did little to ease the tension, as a matter of fact it only increased the tension he was feeling. “H… hello?” His back was sore. Unbelievable sore however, he tried to work through it.

Turning the corner Detective Graves smiled. “You’re awake.” And even for someone who probably had the first decent night’s sleep in a very long time Credence still looked like he was completely exhausted. “You look like you could sleep for a few more hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Criticism is also welcome if it's constructive. If you just want to critique something about my story then please don't. 
> 
> Sources: [here](https://www.childwelfare.gov/pubPDFs/cps.pdf) [here](https://www.childwelfare.gov/pubs/usermanuals/law/) [here](https://www.dfps.state.tx.us/Child_Protection/Investigations/parents_guide_to_investigation.asp) and [here](http://www.childlaw.us/emergency_removal_of_a_foster_/#.WOVgdvnyvIV)


	7. Let's Have An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and want to run away but, I was too scared. No one wants to take in a teenage boy. I always knew I'd end up back with her.” Taking a breath Credence looked up. “Then things would be worse.”
> 
> When the idea of talking to Queenie again was originally brought up Credence wanted to say no but, between Detective Graves and Newt they talked him into speaking with her. Both thought that him having an outlet would be better than trying to deal with everything silently and on his own. All of the abuse had left him broken in so many ways. Ways that Graves could have never even imagined nor could he have never begun to try and put him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's a chapter for you. There's court and a couple of other things. Hope you like it.

“Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and want to run away but, I was too scared. No one wants to take in a teenage boy. I always knew I'd end up back with her.” Taking a breath Credence looked up. “Then things would be worse.”

When the idea of talking to Queenie again was originally brought up Credence wanted to say no but, between Detective Graves and Newt they talked him into speaking with her. Both thought that him having an outlet would be better than trying to deal with everything silently and on his own. All of the abuse had left him broken in so many ways. Ways that Graves could have never even imagined nor could he have never begun to try and put him together.

At first it was difficult. Talking had never been a strong point for him. Credence was always quiet. Even before he’d been beaten down. But, now it was so much worse. He was still a good kid, young man really but, that didn’t change the fact that to try and force himself into expressing everything that went through his head was so difficult sometimes.

“But, you didn't ask for help?” Queenie understood why he didn't. In order to understand him more she wanted to ask though. Getting Credence to explain things in his own words was important.

Mary Lou had managed to manipulate each and every situation. It made Credence wary of trusting people. Of course, he figured on some level if he told the right person about the abuse he'd get help, get out but there was this inherent fear that he'd never get away. Not until he was an adult anyways.

“There was this one time. You know about it. After that… I kind of thought that it would do more harm than anything else. I didn't want anyone hurt and…” Taking a sip of water to buy time before he continued Credence tried to collect his thoughts. Revisiting the memories of the priest that had tried to help him was difficult. Knowing the man had almost lost his entire career all because he’d wanted to do the right thing was something that was so very hard for him to live with. “Sometimes it's easier to keep your head down and mouth shut. Hope you can make it through a few days without making someone too angry than it is to try and think about living in uncertainty. Not knowing where you'll go, how you'll eat. I just… I just wanted to make it to college. That's all.”

Every night before bed Credence would pray to whatever god there was that he’d just make it to college. He'd convinced himself that after that things would be fine. Of course, beatings got worse but, he tried to hold on. Getting out of there was a miracle. One that he never expected. Mary Lou had convinced him that he was never going to get out of her house, he’d almost wondered if college was even out of the question.

“College? So, you've been planning for the future then? I bet you'll be excited to finally get out on your own.” Although Credence had never lived alone he'd spent a great deal of his childhood taking care of household chores for Mary Lou so living alone Queenie figured wouldn't be a stretch for him.

At first the prospect was invigorating. Being alone, taking care of himself, all of it seemed like things he'd been waiting so long for. The longer Credence was with Mr. Graves the less rushed he was about running out though. “I'm not in a real hurry. In a way, I feel like I've finally found a place to belong… It makes leaving not quite as appealing.”

Clinging to Detective Graves was one thing that Queenie had been worried about. She'd feared that because he'd never had a strong male role model Credence would attach himself to Percival. It seemed as though that was happening to a certain degree. The fact that Credence hadn’t stopped planning on college was a good sign though. One that meant that he did at some point still intend to move on with his life. Glancing at the clock on the wall she smiled. “Well, our time's up for today but, if you need anything during the week please… Call me.”

“Of course, Miss Queenie.” Getting up to leave Credence waved over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

 

\--------

 

The criminal case against Mary Lou grew stronger. Once neighbors heard that Credence had been removed from the home and wouldn't be returning (that had been decided by the judge when Mary Lou’s parental rights were terminated) they all made statements about injuries they'd seen on the boy over the years. Mistreatment that they'd heard or seen but been too afraid to come forward about. In many ways, it only angered Percival who stepped down from working the case for personal reasons.

Credence declined to testify in the beginning. He was worried that facing Mary Lou again would dredge up memories that he couldn't face. However, he found that once the case started moving most of the testimony was he said, she said and without his statements the case wasn't nearly as strong. He'd been assured they'd still win but, why take the chance? Plus, after numerous sessions with Queenie and spending time with Mr. Graves he’d grown much more confident in himself. It was a nice thing for many people to see and when he offered to take the stand no one said no.

Detective Graves’ testimony was scathing. Nothing short of methodical and specific. All of his statements were factual and surprisingly emotionless. Something that in many ways Credence admired. “The first time I met Credence he was walking in the snow without a coat. He'd said he forgot it. Since that was the first snow of the year and it had been unseasonably warm, not to mention he's a teenager I gave him the benefit of the doubt. However, I did leave my card with him in case he ever needed anything.” Clearing his throat he sat for a moment. “I did give him a ride almost the whole way home though because it was far too cold for anyone to be walking.”

Looking around the courtroom Graves grimaced a little thinking back to that night. He hadn't known how bad things REALLY were. “I was really looking into a criminal case against Mary Lou then anyways. Although at the time I didn’t know who Credence was. I’d only been given a file, a report taken that day and a couple of other notes on an old case. Nothing that gave me too much information.”

Questions eventually got fairly repetitive until they asked him about the night of the hospital visit. Graves sighed and shook his head. “He used my card and called me. I took him into the hospital when he explained how long he’d been bleeding. He was fairly pale and it was clear that he needed medical attention. Credence wasn’t in any condition to answer any questions and I wasn’t in a position to ask. He was a minor and I AM a cop. I know my job. I went there to take him out of the home because he was in danger. But, I didn’t want to make any missteps in terms of this.” Looking around the court room it was clear that Graves had taken a lot of caution in what he had done when preparing the case. “I thought it would be better to let the doctor speak to him. Besides I’m not always known for my… tact.” That made a few people on the jury chuckle though it was the truth and not meant to be funny in the least.

“When I talked to the doctor and was told everything that had happened to Credence I was shocked. He can explain that a lot better than me though. I just knew that he couldn’t go back there and needed a safe place to stay.”

Credence looked at the table he was sitting at and smiled. For once he was safe and it was nice. He liked going to sleep and not worrying about being beat or eating the next day.

I’d like to think that he got that.” Percival glanced at the judge and was then excused from the stand.

After that Credence was called to the stand. His testimony was surprisingly quiet and almost emotionless. It wasn’t until the lawyers started questioning him about the night he finally left that he showed a hint of emotion. “I’ve been living like this for years. Can you honestly tell me you know what it’s like to have no idea if dinner is going to make someone angry enough to beat you to the point that you can’t sit down for a week?”

Clearing his throat he sighed. “Because that’s how I lived each and every day from the time I started cooking when I was eleven. If I didn’t cook something right I’d get lashings. If it was summer they were on my hands. If it was the school year it was my back. If I was really bad it would be my legs and anywhere else that people couldn’t see. When… when ma thought I was being sinful… there were times that all I could do was lay on my stomach for days.”

Sniffling he ran a hand over his face. “The night that ma hit me the last time. She’d used my belt. That was her favorite thing to use. I’d just been beaten a couple of days before so my back was already pretty battered and then she just wanted to add more on top of that. I passed out before she finished.” The tears were falling down his cheeks. “The rest is honestly a big blur. Until I managed to call Detective Graves and came and got me.”

“One more thing before you step down Mr. Barebone.” The prosecutor started with a smile on her face. “Are you happier now? Do you feel safe?”

Credence smiled and nodded his head. “Much happier and I’ve never felt as safe as I do now. I know that I don’t have anything to worry about at all. No one’s going to hurt me and I never have to worry about not being fed. It’s a security that I’ve never had before.” After that Credence was free to leave the stand.

Doctor Snyder was the most damaging testimony. His account of injuries to Credence both old and new caused audible gasps from the jury numerous times. Scars that littered his back, buttocks, thighs, hands and arms were documented and discussed though the doctor was kind enough to not show every photo to the jury in front of the entire court. “I’ve never seen abuse like that. It was cruel, systematic and quite honestly could have only been done by someone that had zero regard for the person they were hurting.

After the doctor left the stand Mary Lou's lawyer approached and asked for a plea deal. Initially they weren't going to agree but Credence asked that they do only wanting all of this to be over. His priority was that she not be able to hurt another child and that he be able to move on with his life. Being in court and having to face her was taking a toll on him. One that he didn’t know if he could continue to handle.

Eventually terms were met on both ends that made the parties comfortable and the case was closed. Graves rested a hand on Credence's shoulder. “Well, I'm not sure what to say.” Congratulations was wrong and everything else he could think of didn't seem to fit. The two had gone through quite an ideal and while Percival hardly considered himself an ideal parental figure he also knew that the two shared a special bond. “Let's go home.”

Home sounded perfect to be honest there was nothing else Credence wanted to do more. “Okay.” The word was muttered under his breath.

 

\--------

 

Normal became this strange dance for the two. Every morning they'd wake up and get ready for work and school. Graves would drop Credence off on his way into the department.

School didn't get easier. The young man was still his usual quiet self. Most of the kids now gave him a decent amount of space without a hard time after everything he'd been through. Friends were still something he didn't have but, not being as alone at home made that a little more bearable.

Junior year came and went. Between court, getting settled in a new place and excessive counseling sessions Credence felt as though he blinked and missed the entire thing.

Before he realized it summer was getting ready to start. Mr. Kowalski stopped him before leaving class one day. For the first time in as long as he'd known the boy he was smiling. That in itself felt like a victory. “Mr. Barebone I just wanted to make sure you know that if you needed anything over the summer you can always call me.”

Things were different now. It wasn't as though Credence would need someone to save his life. Maybe help with a college application or to save him from boredom but, he knew that he was safe. “Thank you, Mr. Kowalski. I appreciate it.”

Jacob stood silent for a minute. Glancing over Credence's shoulder he saw Newt walking towards his room. The two planned on leaving for lunch. “Not a problem. I'm just glad to see you're doing better.”

 

\--------

 

Newt was quiet as always. Although Jacob noticed it was a little more pronounced than usual. “What's going on? You're always quiet but this is bad even for you.” Jacob asked as he lifted his sandwich to take a bite.

For a moment, the counselor looked anywhere but at Jacob. Sometimes his actions made the man wonder how he'd chosen his field of work until he watched him one day with an upset kid. The way he approached them was pretty remarkable. Never quite like most adults who always had that sort of superiority to them Newt treated an upset child like a wounded animal. Someone that had valid feelings that weren't silly or stupid in any way. Just once when Jacob was younger he wished someone would have said that the way he felt was important and not stupid. That's what Newt did and the teacher respected him for that.

“I think I may ask Tina if she'd like to go to London this summer with me. At least for a week. My family wants to meet her. I just I'm not certain she'd be interested in going.”

“Are you kidding?” Jacob practically choked on turkey and rye. “You gotta ask her. I'm sure she would love to go.”

The two finished lunch in relative silence after Newt agreed to ask her. “Before we go… If she says yes you should come by one night for dinner.”

Fishing out his wallet Jacob smiled. “Sure thing buddy.”

 

\--------

 

Vacation, time off, both things meant nothing to Percival. He hadn't taken a vacation since becoming a detective and the only time he'd ever taken time off was for injury. He was one of those unusually lucky people that never got sick and he liked working so, he tended to continue working even when he had as much vacation time as one could gather.

Tina was sitting at her desk which just happened to face Graves’ desk. It was annoying at times. Today was one of those days he wished he had an office. “Graves don't you think you should take some time off? Take Credence on a vacation. Bet the kid's never been away from this place.” Tina had put her pen down and was staying at him in that assessing manner she always used when trying to figure out how persuasive she needed to be.

She had a point. That was one of the things he knew for sure. Credence had very little experience with anything beyond their city. Once he went away to college which sent an unusual pang of something that Percival didn't want to begin to evaluate yet he'd be alone and in a totally strange place. “And where do you propose he go Goldstein?” Clearly this was something she'd given great thought too.

“A bigger city not just the outskirts like here. A small town, the middle of nowhere… Take him all over.” Tina shrugged because sure they technically lived in New York but not the big part of the city. It was totally different.

Okay so a vacation. That would be a good idea if Graves could shut off his work brain for a couple weeks. Though it would be difficult he knew Tina was right. Credence deserved a chance to see more than he had and Percival needed to use some vacation time. Actually, they both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. They give me life and keep me going. 
> 
> I feel so grateful that this crappy little fic has had over 900 hits thus far and almost 40 people subscribe to it. *waves at you all* Not to mention the kudos and bookmarks (you all are amazing) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of this!!


	8. Touch My Neck And I'll Touch Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks of school flew by. Credence had been on cloud nine. The hesitance that he’d been feeling when thinking about leaving for college was gone. Not that he knew for sure that in the end he would end up leaving. There was still the chance that he could end up not getting accepted to any of the colleges that he’d been looking at and then there was always financial aid that he needed and may not get. But, knowing that he had a home to come back too made the idea of leaving so much easier to stomach. It made going into his senior year seem so much more exciting.
> 
> On the last day of school, he walked out of the building to find Mr. Graves parked outside waiting for him. He’d expected that he would be walking home and in truth was looking forward to it but, a ride didn’t seem like a bad idea either. “I didn’t expect to see you Mr. Graves.” Credence slipped into the passenger seat with his backpack on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a longer chapter. I hope that you like it. 
> 
> Though I always have kind of known where this fic was going to end at I've got this desire to write more about these two and at the end there's a posed question to readers. If you can leave an answer in the comments I would appreciate it.

“He asked me to go to London. Can you believe that? London… For two weeks? How am I supposed to be gone for two weeks?” Tina wasn't complaining but, she was looking for a reason to stay. The idea of meeting parents was daunting. Especially since hers had died when she was so young.  “Graves what am I supposed to do?”

 

Looking over his coffee cup at Tina Percival couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, I don't know maybe take a vacation just like you told me I should. If you say no he's going to be upset and I think the last thing you want is to upset Newt.” He knew how she felt. One too many times he’d been unwillingly on the receiving end of her heartfelt declarations of love regarding the man and needless to say it made it perfectly clear that of all people to upset Newt was NOT the one that Tina wanted to disappoint in any way.

 

Huffing as she reached for the ringing phone Tina held up her hand. This conversation would be finished AFTER she took the call that was coming through. They both may have been having a personal conversation but, this was work which meant that that did come first.

 

While she was on the phone Percival went back to his computer screen. He'd been making plans for over a month to take Credence on vacation for a couple of weeks. He hoped it would give him an idea of where he'd like to go to college. There were fun things sprinkled in too but, ever since he'd moved in Percival had been considering taking care of some of his college expenses and he thought this would be a good time to let the young man know. Not to mention give him the opportunity to look at a couple of colleges along the way. The idea of Credence leaving and being so far away wasn’t pleasing. Graves knew though that when he agreed that taking Credence in was for the best for the young man and it would keep him safe that eventually he would be leaving.

 

There were a couple colleges along the coast, one in Pennsylvania, one in New York and one in Ohio that Percival planned on taking Credence too. Along the way there were other things to stop and do but, he wanted a variety of colleges for him to see. That way he had an idea of what types of places there were. Those colleges were terribly far but, even if he decided that he wanted to go to some place in California he would bite the bullet and figure out a way to send him if he got in.

 

The click of the phone tore his attention away from reservations he'd been in the middle of making. “Of course, I don't want to upset him!” Tina almost sounded annoyed. “You know darn well that is the last thing I’d want. Besides I only hesitated because I didn’t know when you were off for your trip.”

 

The calendar in front of him had all the important dates written down. “Well, two weeks from today. Though I don’t know why you think that’s important. Sera would probably love to have us out of her hair.” Finalizing the reservation Percival realized too late that the room had only one bed. He'd have to sleep on the floor that night. Making a note in his phone with the reservation so that he didn’t end up surprised Graves looked up and raised a brow.

 

“We'd be gone at the same time then.” Tina was running through the idea in her head. She hadn't realized Captain Picquery was standing behind her.

 

“With both of you gone maybe I'll get some peace around here.” Though her lips curled at the corner slightly Tina wondered if she was serious.

 

“But, if the big stuff starts happening you'll wish we were here.” Detective Graves had a snide look on his face. “Although I'll be too far away and so will Tina. So, you ought to hope for peace and quiet.”

 

The look on her face was anything but amused. “Oh, Perce you just think that you’re so funny, don’t you? Goldstein, I think that you ought to take your time off. If your partner’s not going to be around you might as well be off as well. There’s enough officers to cover both of your absences.”

 

\--------

 

“Mr. Graves I made dinner.” Credence was standing by the front door when Percival walked in. He'd gotten a ride home after school from Newt and by the appearance of things cleaned the apartment and then cooked.

 

Taking his jacket off the detective looked around before hanging it up. “It looks like you cleaned too. You know you don't have to do any of those things right Credence? I don't want you to ever feel like you have to cook or clean to be here.”

 

In the few months since Credence had lived with Percival the young man had grown much more accustomed to little touches. Graves resting his hand on Credence's shoulder no longer caused the boy to recoil in horror. “I know I don't have to do those things but, sometimes I'd like to do nice things for you.” When Credence turned to face, him they were mere inches apart. Inhaling sharply, he took a step back. “Plus, it was a good day today. No homework and it's the weekend. Why not do something nice?”

 

Graves couldn't argue with him and dropping his hand back to his side he shrugged and smiled. “As long as you didn't feel obligated.”

 

“Never.” Turning and walking into the kitchen the young man set the table without another word. He knew Mr. Graves liked to change his clothes after work. It was easier for him to just set the table while waiting for Percival to get changed than it would be to wait for him.

 

Credence knew nothing about the vacation. Had no idea that Percival planned a road trip essentially for the two of them. Tonight, since all the arrangements had been made the intent was to tell the young man all about the trip. The only worry was that Credence wouldn't want to visit the colleges but, even if he didn't they could find things to do.

 

Just as dinner was placed on the table Graves walked into the dining room. “I still maintain you didn't have to do this.”

 

“I know sir.” Credence was taking a seat across from Percival.

 

“How many times have I told you that you can call me Percival? There's no reason to call me sir.” Sitting at the table he picked up the glass that contained water and took a drink. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

That sounded ominous and honestly Credence couldn't help but be nervous. “O… Okay. But, I swear I only made dinner and cleaned because I wanted too.” Panic was clearly written on the young man's face.

 

“Huh?” Puzzled Graves sat there silent for a moment before he started to shake his head frantically. “Oh, no Credence that's not it at all. I wanted to tell you that I was planning on taking you on a trip in two weeks, once school's out.”

 

A trip? Credence had never traveled anywhere. Yet the idea of traveling with Mr. Graves was even more exciting. “Wh… Why?”

 

Normally, people wanted to know where they'd be going but of course the young man wanted to know why they were going on a trip. “You said you wanted to go away to college and I thought we could take a road trip. Visit a few colleges, stop at a couple other places and just I don't know see things you haven't seen before.”

 

In a moment of inhibition Credence jumped from his chair and wrapped his arms around Percival. He was close to tears he was so excited. “Thank you so much. I… I really don't know what I'd do without you.” All other words failed him in that moment. He wanted to say so many things but, it was impossible to coherently put together what he wanted to express.

 

Percival really wanted to die right then. The boy’s lips, his warm, wet breath against his neck was almost too much. Credence eventually showed some mercy and backed away. “I just wasn't sure I was going to go away to college anymore.” The words were whispered but, the two were still close enough that Percival could easily hear them.

 

For a moment, he didn’t say anything. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that could be construed as him being upset or angry. Watching as Credence sat back down in his chair Graves leaned forward and rested his hands on the young boys’ shoulders. “Now you do know that you don’t need to stay here because of me, right? I want you to go away to college if that’s what you want to do. Don’t stay here just because you think that you’re going to lose something.”

 

Biting his lips Credence didn’t look up. He couldn’t make eye contact with Mr. Graves. “I just don’t know what I want to do anymore.”

 

“That’s fine Credence. You’ve still got another year but, don’t decide to stay because you’re worried that you won’t have a home to come back too. You’ll always have this place… or wherever I am to come back too.” Squeezing his shoulder Percival allowed his hands to drop down to his own lap. “It doesn’t matter whether you go away to college or not.”

 

Eyes snapping up to meet Graves’ Credence swallowed thickly and choked back a sob. “Do… do you really mean that?”

 

“Course I do…” He answered before clearing his throat. “Now enough of that. How about dinner? You spent all that time cooking and it wouldn’t be fair to let it get cold.”

 

Nodding his head Credence sniffled and turned his attention to the chicken that he’d baked earlier along with the potatoes.  It was the same meal he’d burned that had gotten him beaten so badly by his mother before. In a way, it seemed so strange that he cooked it tonight and now it had turned into one of the best nights of his life.

 

\--------

 

The last few weeks of school flew by. Credence had been on cloud nine. The hesitance that he’d been feeling when thinking about leaving for college was gone. Not that he knew for sure that in the end he would end up leaving. There was still the chance that he could end up not getting accepted to any of the colleges that he’d been looking at and then there was always financial aid that he needed and may not get. But, knowing that he had a home to come back too made the idea of leaving so much easier to stomach. It made going into his senior year seem so much more exciting.

 

On the last day of school, he walked out of the building to find Mr. Graves parked outside waiting for him. He’d expected that he would be walking home and in truth was looking forward to it but, a ride didn’t seem like a bad idea either.  “I didn’t expect to see you Mr. Graves.” Credence slipped into the passenger seat with his backpack on his lap.

 

“Well, I thought I’d surprise you. Plus, since we’re leaving tomorrow I thought you’d want to get home and finish packing for the trip.” Percival didn’t comment on the name since he’d grown so accustomed to the young man always referring to him as Mr. Graves. It would have been nice for him to call him something else but, it was clear that he would never do that.

 

Credence hadn’t forgotten about the trip. As a matter of fact, in the last few days he had slowly been packing things away. He hated rushing around now that it was rare that he ever had too. Percival always gave him plenty of notice about things and NEVER forced him to do anything he didn’t want too.

 

“Did you need anything before we get home? Anything that we need to go shopping for?” The last time that Percival did laundry he realized that Credence didn’t have a swimsuit and while they were out the young man may want to go swimming so he thought that MAYBE he’d want to get one of those. Plus, he still didn’t have a ton of clothing so there was the chance that he may want some more clothes. All those things seemed like they were completely reasonable to ask for in Graves’ mind.

 

Shaking his head Credence glanced over at Percival and smiled. “I don’t think so. I mean I started packing and I think that I have everything.”

 

Narrowing his eyes while keeping them on the road Graves hummed more to himself before beginning to speak. “What about a swimsuit or more clothes? You still haven’t let me get you much when it comes to clothing and I understand that you think you’re being a bother but, I’m offering my boy.”

 

Swimsuit? Were they going to be swimming? Credence cringed at the thought of that. He didn’t know if he could handle the idea of swimming. That scared him being ALMOST naked in that close a vicinity to Mr. Graves. He’d seen the man without a shirt on and it had left him feel funny and feverish on more than one occasion. “Oh, sir you don’t have to do something like that. I doubt that I’ll be wanting to swim and as far as clothing I think that I’m going to be okay.”

 

Instead of giving him much of an option Percival drove towards the department store. “Well, I need to grab a couple of things. If you would like to look you can. I think you should get a swimsuit just in case. They’re always nice to have.”  Plus, it was his intent to get the boy to swim at least once this trip if he could. “You don’t have too but, swimming is fun and I think that of all people you’ve earned a little bit of fun my boy.”

 

Credence debated the idea and thought that MAYBE he could get a suit. It didn’t mean that he HAD to swim it just meant that he was considering it. Looking at Percival with a wary eye he eventually allowed a faint smile to cross his lips. “Fine but, just because I get a suit doesn’t mean I’m going to go swimming. I don’t… I don’t really like the idea of people seeing me without a shirt on. My… my back is ugly and… I know people will stare.” Speaking the truth about his hesitance was difficult but, he knew deep down that he wouldn’t be judged.

 

“My boy there’s nothing about you that’s ugly but, you wouldn’t have to take your shirt off if that’s something that truly bothers you.” Percival clicked on his turning signal and waited for traffic to clear before pulling into the parking lot. “You know that I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’d never want that. If it’s something that bothers you that much you certainly don’t need to get a suit.”

 

For once in his life Credence knew what it felt like to be accepted for the way he was and it was nice to have that. Mr. Graves never once saw his back or any of his scars and recoiled. He never thought that they were anything that he should be ashamed of. That didn’t mean that the teenage boy that Credence was didn’t feel shame when he looked at each and every scar that crisscrossed his back. They were ugly, raised red welts that marred his skin and made him look grotesque in his opinion. Not anything other than that. “No… you’re right I should do something like that or at least buy a suit and maybe I’ll go. The option is there anyways.”

 

Thankfully the department store wasn’t crowded and Percival found what he’d been looking for quickly. A couple of new shirts and a new pair of pants. The rest was just overly casual and he did have plenty of those clothes on hand. When he found Credence, the young man was standing at a rack talking to a young sales girl. It was clear that even from as far away as Mr. Graves was that she was flirting with him. Hanging back and looking absently at a couple of articles of clothing on a rack the older man tried to remain invisible while the two spoke. The last thing he needed was to be interrupted by essentially his father. (that’s what he was right?)

 

“Mr. Graves!!”

 

His name pulled him away from an extremely ugly shirt that he’d been looking at intently for far too long. The pattern was something that he wouldn’t have been caught dead in even in his younger days when he could get away with wearing things that were a lot less muted than the clothing he wore now. Looking over towards Credence Percival smiled. “I’m right here. I just wanted to give you a chance to talk to the young lady that you were speaking too.” He tried not to make it sound as though he was jealous in the least because he wasn’t… not at all.

 

Confused Credence glanced back to the salesgirl that he’d been talking with. “She was just helping me with a swimsuit. I… I’ve never had one before. Ma… she never let me go swimming so I didn’t know what I was supposed to buy.” Pausing his eyes flicked back to Mr. Graves for a moment before he continued. “I would have rather you were here to help me but, I couldn’t find you.” His cheeks were slightly pink but, nothing that made Percival stop to think anything was out of the ordinary.

 

Checking out Graves paid for everything and the two headed home to finish packing. It wasn’t as though they had much to do but, in many ways Percival thought that he was probably just as excited as Credence was for this trip. It was something he hadn’t done in years. The last time he’d taken a real vacation was with his own parents and the trip was to see his grandparents. Graves remembered fighting with his sister the entire car ride and swore to everything holy that he would NEVER under any circumstances take a trip by car ever again regardless of how much he thought he liked the person. Clearly that was something he’d decided he could overlook now that he’d aged considerably.

 

“Mr…. P…. Mr. Graves?” Clearly the young man still could not call him by his first name no matter how hard he tried.

 

Chuckling a little Percival looked up for the suitcase he was leaning over. He had been taking stock of everything that he had packed away. “What is it my boy?”

 

“I was just wondering do you… do you think that I’m going to need something nice to wear because I just realized that I don’t have anything really much nicer than new jeans. I’m… I’m sorry that I didn’t think of it sooner.” Looking at the ground, shoulder hunched over on himself Credence looked like he wanted to cry.

 

Standing up straight Graves cleared his throat. “Well, I’m not sure. I did bring something that was a little nicer than jeans just in case but, I didn’t necessarily PLAN on anything specific. I just realized that I need to run out though to get a couple of things that I forgot so you shouldn’t act like you’ve done anything wrong. By no means should you be apologizing.”

 

Walking towards the door and picking up his keys Percival motioned for Credence to follow. “Come on let’s get going so that we can get home and finish packing. I’d like to get an early start tomorrow.”

 

The two left bright and early in the morning. Bags were already in the car long before Credence ever opened his eyes. When he stumbled down the stairs already dressed for the road Percival had coffee in travel mugs, pop tarts for Credence toasted and wrapped in paper towel (because for some reason the boy liked them) and an English muffin for himself. He was boring when it came to breakfast and he never denied that.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Percival was leaning against the entry to the dining room sipping on coffee.

 

Credence paused and wondered briefly how in the hell he was going to live through two weeks of being in a car, such close quarters with Mr. Graves? He’d only managed to mask his feelings for him for so long because the two only spent a small amount of time together. Sure, it was more than probably most boys Credence’s age spent with their parental figure but, still he always had a space that was his own. One that he could take leave to the moment things started to get awkward for him. “Yeah sure. I just need to get my shoes and my…” He trailed off when his hoodie was tossed at him. “Thanks.” He muttered with a smile. “Just don’t throw coffee at me okay?”

 

“Never” Graves retorted as he moved away from the doorway and slid his shoes onto his feet. Grabbing his sunglasses off the table, along with keys he waited for Credence before grabbing his jacket just in case he needed it. “Alright kiddo… let’s go.”

 

“Can you not… please… don’t call me kiddo Mr. Graves.” Credence’s face turned bright red. It was the first time he’d ever come close to speaking to the man like that and he was almost embarrassed of himself. “I just… it makes me feel like a child and I’m not.”

 

Stopping to really look at Credence for a moment Graves shook his head. There had been so many times he’d had to remind himself that he was an officer and that touching Credence would be breaking the law. It would be wrong no matter what.  “No, you’re certainly not a child… I’ve noticed that more than a time or two.” The last part was muttered so quietly that he barely heard himself say it. “I’m sorry Credence I’ll stop saying that. I just… it’s hard for me because I’ve always liked to call you that or my boy and sometimes I think that people would get the wrong idea about…”

 

Looking at his own feet Credence walked towards the door and opened it. “I don’t mind when you call me that.” Pushing the screen door open and exiting through it he didn’t look back to catch Mr. Graves’ mouth hanging open or the way that the blush crept up his cheeks.

 

“Evil boy.” Percival muttered to himself as he snatched up both coffees and the breakfast that he had before locking the door and walking out. “You forgot this…” He handed Credence his coffee and his pop tarts. “And your breakfast… after I worked so hard.” Clearly teasing Percival clicked the locks on the door and walked to the driver’s side.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Credence smiled and drank some of the coffee before getting into the car.

 

It was going to be a very long trip now and to be honest Graves wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to the torture or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> And on to the question.
> 
> ** I'm going to start wrapping this up. I've always figured that this particular installment was going to end in a certain place but, I wondered if anyone would be interested in reading more about Credence and Graves after he's gone to college? The things that happen there because I've got this kind of great plot idea but, if no one is all that interested in reading it I think that I can end it nicely where I planned rather than turning it into a series. **


	9. All I Am Is A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-- he was not looking forward to the torture Percival could now answer that question very convincingly. Credence spent most nights half naked laying around a bedroom that the two had to share. Okay it was a hotel room which was just a glorified bedroom. The close proximity was starting to drive the man insane. It wasn’t even like he could excuse himself to the bathroom because Credence was a 17 year old boy and he’d know damn well what was happening behind those closed doors and that would make coming out of there so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little longer. Work was hectic this weekend and I needed a day to catch up. Plus, life is busy right now so you know... Responsibilities.

Not-- he was not looking forward to the torture Percival could now answer that question very convincingly. Credence spent most nights half naked laying around a bedroom that the two had to share. Okay it was a hotel room which was just a glorified bedroom. The close proximity was starting to drive the man insane. It wasn’t even like he could excuse himself to the bathroom because Credence was a 17-year-old boy and he’d know damn well what was happening behind those closed doors and that would make coming out of there so much worse.

 

The first night it wasn’t so bad. They’d made it to upstate New York, the next morning the two were going to visit Syracuse University. Credence made it very clear he had no intention of going this far away to college but, Percival also made it crystal clear that he wanted the young man to see the different types of campuses and not necessarily fall in love with the college itself. “You just need to look at the place with an open mind my boy. Don’t think about how far from home it is. I told you before that you can always come home whenever you want.”

 

Huffing Credence glared at Percival across the table the two were eating dinner at. “I don’t want to live this far from home. What if something happened?”

 

“You’d call me and I’d come and take care of it.” The answer seemed simple enough though the truth was that Percival had zero ability to actually take care of ANYTHING this far away. Both of the men knew that and as they sat there staring at each other and not eating the waitress walked by and offered to give the two of them boxes. Blinking Percival shook his head. “Oh, no I’m sorry. We were just in the middle of a discussion, I’m not done yet.”

 

Credence had lost his appetite and didn’t want to think about food or college any more. “You can bring a box for me.” He glanced at Percival then looked down at the table. “I… I’m sorry I just don’t like the idea of being so far away.”

 

Deep down in the depths of his heart Graves understood. He didn’t want Credence to leave at all but, he also wanted to give the young man a chance to grow. All he needed was an opportunity to live on his own. “I just really think that even if you don’t go far being on your own is something you need. You know or you should know I’m not leaving you.” That sounded like more of a promise than he should have been making but, somewhere in the back of his mind Percival knew he meant it.

 

Neither man actually ended up eating much and when they got back to the hotel Credence quickly found his way to the shower. Maybe the young man didn't understand why they were looking at colleges but, if Percival didn't push the issue, didn't make it appear as though he was trying to get the boy to leave hopefully he'd realize it was just an option.

 

Steam rolled out of the bathroom and Credence was laying down almost asleep before Graves disappeared behind the door.

 

During the night, Credence woke having nightmares. He hadn't had trouble with them in so long that Graves was a little surprised. If sleeping in an unfamiliar place was what was causing them Percival wondered… were they going to need to share a bed every night?

 

\----------

 

Thankfully after Percival moved over to Credence's bed they both slept soundly.

 

The next morning after arriving on campus reluctantly Credence found himself standing alone.

 

“Young man do you know what your college plan is?”

 

The question caught Credence off guard but he shook his head. “N… no not exactly. I still don't know.” Where was Mr. Graves? He said he was going to find coffee and hot chocolate and that was fifteen minutes ago. Now some campus tour person was asking him questions and he wasn't ready to answer them.

 

“What do you mean no? What grade are you in?”

 

Credence winced. He knew he wasn't as prepared as some but considering his situation he felt like he'd been doing fairly well. “I… I… I'm going to be a… senior but…”

 

“Well, you ought to have a plan.” The young man that cut Credence off seemed so self-assured and self-righteous. In so many ways he reminded him of Mary Lou.

 

Walking up on the interaction Graves could see by the way Credence was holding himself that he was in distress. Something was bothering him and while he didn't know what all Percival knew was he needed to fix it. Quick steps closed the gap between them and then he was handing Credence his hot chocolate. Catching the tail end of the other man's statement Mr. Graves rested a hand on Credence's shoulder. “How about we leave early? I think that you've probably heard more than enough here and I know I have. The campus is nice but, if there are more people like this I'd rather you keep your options open.”

 

The two left the campus instead of spending the day there as had been intended. In a way, Credence was glad. It proved he wasn't going to be just dumped off at some college campus. Not that the higher functioning part of his brain truly believed that. But, after years of lies and manipulation he couldn't help but worry.

 

“So, if we're done there for the rest of the day then what are we going to do Mr. Graves?” Credence was sitting in the passenger seat, hand hanging out the window. “You've always got things planned out.”

 

Which was true. Plans had been made but, not for leaving the campus early. Snorting at the implications Percival shook his head. “I think for the rest of the day we might just have to wing it.” Which really wouldn't be all that bad. Credence was always fun to be around and they could always find something to do. “Would you rather be out in nature or inside?”

 

It was a fair question but since it was beautiful out the young man wanted to spend the day outside. How often would they get to take trips where they just got to go out and do things like that? “Let's stay outside. It's really nice out today sir.”

 

\----------

 

Every stop along the way, each campus visited was new and really did end up being exciting. By the end of the first week Credence quit worrying about intentions. He knew this was a trip that Graves wanted him to enjoy.

 

Each night tensions between the two rose to levels that neither wanted to acknowledge the next morning. Credence was seventeen and regardless of his shameless advances, rutting, whining Percival tried his damnedest to be resolute in his intent to keep his hands off the boy.

 

The last night… That damn last night though there was that room with one bed. Every room until that point had been safe. Always the two bed option though most nights ended with both men in a tangle of legs and torsos. One night though there had to be no option. That was of course the night Credence decided to be an incorrigible minx. By midnight Percival wanted to tie him down just to merely keep him still.

 

“My boy if you don't lay still I'm going to tie you down.”

 

Credence almost whined at the inadvertent implications. “Mr. Graves I'm sorry I… I can't get comfortable tonight “ Though he tried to still in the end Credence kept tossing and turning. He couldn't admit that the reason was he had been finding it increasingly difficult to not end up painfully aroused while lying next to Percival. It had become a rather unfortunate nightly situation.

 

Percival started out the same as always. Back turned on Credence, pretense of at least attempting to remain deceit and keeping his hands to himself there. The young man kept tossing and turning though and Graves just wanted to pin him down if for no other reason to keep from getting motion sickness.

 

Heaving a sigh and rolling over Graves wrapped an arm around Credence and pulled him, back flush against his chest. The young man grinned and attempted to squirm to move away. The last thing he wanted was the man who had been so kind. The one who saved him from such a horrible life to inadvertently discover his arousal. He'd be horrified. “Mr. Graves please…” The request was more of a whine even as Percival's fingers pressed into his hip.

 

“Just lay still. Relax and go to sleep.” Graves words were warm breath against his neck all but, whispered into his ear. Did he have any clue what the hell he was doing? Credence continued to squirm which really only caused more problems since he was wiggling against the other man. Grunting out a breath Percival tried counting backwards from 100. Anything that would take his mind off the writhing young man.

 

Relaxing was definitely not something he could do. Credence was practically begging for anything more that he could get. Clearly Mr. Graves wasn't unaffected. The outline of his half hard cock was pressed against Credence's backside only making matters worse.

 

“Why have you spent this entire trip teasing me?” The words burst from the young man's mouth in a moment of weakness.

 

Truthfully Percival hadn't intended to tease Credence. Not in the least. The young man was exquisite and the entire time they'd been alone the officer had to remind himself that he was still technically underage. Wilting and bending to lustful desires would only put the comfortable arrangement that they'd managed to attain in jeopardy.

 

“Credence the last thing I'm trying to do is tease you or lead you on in any way.” He attempted to release the young man and move away. Maybe space between the two of them would help.

 

The chill of their room against his skin made Credence shiver. “You know no one ever has to know about anything that happens here.” Turning to face the other man Credence reached for his hands. “I know that's what you're worried about.”

 

Partially, but the biggest thing was someone finding out. Graves didn't know how to make that clear. So, yeah he was worried about people finding out but, not for reasons he assumed Credence thought. “I… You know this really has to do with knowing that you're safe. That no one can come back and try to take you to another place. I… I just don't think I could deal with that.” Because for as used to being alone as Graves had been the young man far too quickly wormed his way into his life… his heart.

 

Surging forward and throwing every bit of caution to the wind Credence’s lips crashed into Mr. Graves. It was unskilled, as unskilled as Percival had expected it to be, hoped it would be. Instead of fleeing, pulling away like he should have the older man reached up and gently ran his hands along that jaw, the one that had caused so many indecent thoughts recently. Allowing one hand to wander along Credence's jawline to travel around to the nape of the younger man's neck Percival took control of the kiss. Slowing things down, directing them to a pace far less frantic where both could enjoy the way each other's lips sent electric shocks skidding through their blood.

 

He'd never been a particularly patient man but, just this once Graves wanted to spend hours on the boy. Slowly taking him apart then putting him back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> As I mentioned before I was considering making this a series and I've decided that I'm going to do this. Once I finish this story I'll start the next. The ideas are there I just need to plot them out. 
> 
> Also, I've got a couple other ideas I'd like to work on... 
> 
> Oh and lastly, sorry about the sorta drop off but... If I didn't end the chapter where I did it would have been WAY too long. 
> 
> I'll update again tomorrow.


	10. I May Just Take Your Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue Percival.’ He could almost hear the chastising words from each important person he’d ever known. If he’d been a better man maybe Graves would have cared. If you asked most people he was a good person. Hell, half the people that knew him thought that he was a damn near upstanding citizen but, with his legs tangled in Credence’s even Percival Graves began to question that. The way that the younger man clung to him like he was some kind of lifeline. Something that kept him grounded when the truth was that Percival knew the reality. Credence Barebone was precious. He should have been treated that way all along and it was Mary Lou and most other people he’d ever come across that had failed him. It wasn’t until recently that Credence had started to at least be treated like the gift that he was. Of course, as he began to drag his lips from the corner of the young man’s jaw down his neck Graves knew damn well that this was taking it in an entirely different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Now that the last chapter has been properly proofed and updated with the fixed typos. Sorry about that guys. That’s what I get for writing on my phone. I bring to you the next chapter. **

_‘Patience is a virtue Percival.’_ He could almost hear the chastising words from each important person he’d ever known. If he’d been a better man maybe Graves would have cared. If you asked most people he was a good person. Hell, half the people that knew him thought that he was a damn near upstanding citizen but, with his legs tangled in Credence’s even Percival Graves began to question that. The way that the younger man clung to him like he was some kind of lifeline. Something that kept him grounded when the truth was that Percival knew the reality. Credence Barebone was precious. He should have been treated that way all along and it was Mary Lou and most other people he’d ever come across that had failed him. It wasn’t until recently that Credence had started to at least be treated like the gift that he was. Of course, as he began to drag his lips from the corner of the young man’s jaw down his neck Graves knew damn well that this was taking it in an entirely different direction.

 

“Please sir don’t stop.” And for the love of everything that is holy don’t get some sort of conscience. Credence ran his hands along the planes of Mr. Graves back. Attempting to commit each and every valley to memory while he could, too afraid that he would change his mind and jolt away from him as though he were some kind of monster. But, each place that his skin was caressed by the older man’s lips was set on fire. All of this was like a dream come true. “I…” Words were trapped in the back of his throat. Unable to continue talking, admitting to something that he was far too scared to really allow to himself to wrap his head around.

 

Instead of letting the boy continue to think Graves continued to kiss a trail from the young man’s neck to his collarbone. Nibbling on the sensitive flesh there his hands began to travel along the planes of his body. “It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you.” He always took care of him. That was what he did. Graves wanted to take care of Credence more than anything. In every way.

 

The young man was writhing underneath him. The feeling of his body moving against Graves’ had the older man on edge already. There was nothing he wanted more than to simply devour Credence but, deep down Percival knew that he deserved so much better than that. He deserved to be worshipped. So, he set out to continue to take his time with the boy. Pushing the shirt, he was wearing up so that more of his skin was exposed Credence whined, arching off the mattress and wiggling to manipulate the shirt off himself. Chuckling against Credence’s throat Mr. Graves pushed himself up enough to tug the fabric up over his head, taking a moment to appreciate the expanse of pale flesh in front of him.

 

He should have devoted much more time to simply worshipping that flesh. Taking the time to caress and kiss every inch of the newly exposed skin however, there was no way he had the patience to take the time Credence deserved. Instead while his hands did momentarily appreciate the young man Percival’s mind, his body and he himself was greedy, desperate for more. Overwhelmed with the need to give in and finally see, touch… even taste every inch of Credence was stronger than the desire to worship him. Slipping his fingers (which were far clumsier than he’d ever like to believe he could be) into the waist of his sleep pants Graves looked up questioning. So much had been taken from the young man there was no way that he would ever take the chance for him to say no away from him.

 

Credence inhaled sharply. Even the feeling of Percival’s fingertips against his hipbones was more intimate contact than he’d ever had with another person. More than he could have ever expected to have with Mr. Graves no matter how many times he’d dreamed of it. The hesitation from the older man caused him to whine though he couldn’t help but, fight the way his hips lifted from the mattress in invitation to ‘please dear god get those damn things off.’

 

“Is this okay my boy?” Percival finally managed to find his voice while being lost in thoughts and lust. His thumbs rubbing slow circles in Credence’s hipbones.

 

Credence nodded his head frantically at first. His ability to answer hindered by the fact that he was too busy concentrating on the way that his cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers like it was begging for touch. Before he’d always done his best to hide himself from the man that was currently kneeling over him like he was waiting to devour him. It was a heady feeling. One that Credence wasn’t honestly sure he ever wanted to recover from.  “Yes… Mr. Graves please.”

 

And he wasn’t trying to make the boy beg but, it was probably one of the most seductive things he’d ever witnessed in his life. “You don’t have to be so polite.” Although there was a part of Graves that didn’t mind the politeness. Slipping the pants from his boy… because that exactly what Credence was, had been—his boy Percival leaned forward pressing a kiss to the smooth skin above his hips. “You’re perfect.”

 

Credence suddenly felt completely self-conscious. His body exposed to this man that he loved. Many people assumed it was just some sort of hero worship. He’d saved him from a life that was far from ideal and maybe at first that’s what it was but, quickly the young man’s feelings changed. They grew into something more. Something very different than what he’d ever felt for anyone else. Queenie knew, she’d asked about it. Asked about the nature of their relationship. Credence admitted his feelings but, made it painfully clear that Percival… Mr. Graves had no interest in him. Not that at the time Credence would have ever attempted anything. He was still at a point where he felt very worthless. For her part, Queenie explained that Mr. Graves was a very good man and took his job, his responsibilities very seriously. She knew though that he did care about Credence though she was sure that it was more fatherly than anything else. (maybe she could be wrong occasionally) The fact that he was allowing himself to be laid bare, scars and all in front of this man spoke volumes. Though Mr. Graves had truly seen Credence at his worse. “I’m not perfect Mr. Graves.” The words came out broken. Almost as a sob.

 

Eyes snapping up to see the look on Credence face Percival stopped for a moment, ran his hands along the boy’s body. He’d seen him when he was broken. Percival had been the one to help take care of wounds that the young man couldn’t take care of himself and each of the scars that lined his skin told a story. One that maybe wasn’t happy—but, Graves thought it was a beautiful story anyways. One that if anyone sat and listened to it couldn’t help but, fall in love with the boy behind those scars. He was far stronger than anyone Percival had ever met. “You are… At least to me and that’s all that matters.” Returning to what he had been doing before his fingertips brushing against the base of the young man. The contact made Credence jerk in surprise a gasp falling from his lips.

 

It was all that mattered. Credence truly didn’t care what anyone ever thought of him. If Mr. Graves was pleased that’s what mattered. The nice thing was that it never took much to make the older man happy. Though he couldn’t help but, curse the fact that Percival did like to tease more than Credence wanted to think about. “Mr. Graves stop teasing please.” It wasn’t fair that just the brush of the man’s hand could have him on edge. Really Credence wanted to turn away and hide. His body reacting in such a way that he was falling apart right there in front of the man and Credence wasn’t even certain he realized what he was doing to him. “I…” He needed him but, to voice that was difficult because truthfully, he didn’t know how to put into words exactly what he needed. That was one thing he’d never been good at. “I… need you to touch me… please.”

 

The insistent writhing around eventually brought Percival between Credence's legs. Though the young man wasn't sure what to say or do. His hands roamed over what skin he could reach. “Such a good boy. Always… so good.” Lips pressing kisses on each hip then moving to his thighs Mr. Graves hands roamed further past his cock which was begging to be touched.

 

Overwhelmed with sensations Credence dug his nails into Mr. Graves shoulders. The action meant to keep himself grounded, there in the moment rather than off somewhere else. Moans continually fell from his lips even though he attempted to stifle them. “You're the one that's too good.” While Graves may not see it, Credence did. Though the last thing he wanted to do was lay there and wax poetic over whom was better. Truthfully, the older man giving Credence this just once, making him feel what lust curling in the pit of your stomach and base of your spine really felt like meant more than anything.

 

Knowing his boy was slowly falling apart simply continued to urge Graves to move forward. Keep pressing kisses, touches all over the young man. Coaxing his legs further apart he Percival teased the boy's hole leaving his cock to leak against his stomach. Tongue first circling the tight muscle Percival paused only for a moment to make sure that he hadn't overstepped. “Is this okay my boy?”

 

Had he not known better Credence would be worried he was going to give himself whiplash. The quick, feverish way he nodded his head was hardly seductive.

 

A deep chuckle caught at the back of Mr. Graves throat. Seeing Credence coming undone made his situation very unimportant. It didn't matter that he was aching to the point of having a hard time thinking. Eyes drifting back up to the clearly painfully hard cock in front of him Graves gently wrapped his hand around the base. Instead of sticking the boy he slithered up the bed until he could swallow Credence down. One thing he was completely certain about was wanting to taste him. Percival often wondered what he'd sound like coming like this.

 

“MR. GRAVES!!” Credence practically yelped his name grateful for the hand on his hip keeping him from jumping off the bed. The warmth of the other man's mouth engulfing him was such a wonderful feeling that Credence couldn't hold back any of the breathy gasps that were pulled from him. “Please… sir…” Words falling from his lips as though he were begging or perhaps praying.

 

Every word and sound that was uttered from the boy twisted Graves in the most pleasant of ways. His lips wrapped around the young man, concentrating on making sure he never forgets a single moment. Sucking and teasing the head of his cock Percival moaned at the taste of Credence. Soap, the faintness sweat, the lingering scent of fabric softener-- all of them mingled together to create the smell that was always pure Credence. It was all almost too much for him and in that moment Percival wondered if maybe just maybe he was too old. No, he was too old and Credence far too young but, he knew that the boy would tell him otherwise. His own body was telling him otherwise. He continued stroking, hand running along Credence’s length no longer in the teasing way it had been before. This time with purpose, an end in sight if the breathy moans and way that he was writhing underneath Mr. Graves gave any indication to what was going on.

 

Credence could feel every nerve in his body lighting up. One by one they twisted and turned from the base of his neck, down his spine and curling around to the pit of his stomach. He wanted release. Wanted all of this to come crashing down around him. Only so he could return the favor. God, Credence hoped that Mr. Graves was going to let him return the favor. “Please… Mr. Graves please.” He all but cried the words falling from his lips in such a way that made the older man want to take pity on him. “It’s too much.” The way Percival’s tongue teased him, laving over the underside of his cock.

 

Taking pity on him FINALLY Graves ran his hand along Credence’s length twisting his wrist near the head while he continued to suck and lick along the tip. The boy practically shouted, hips jerking off the bed. Percival could feel his mouth filling with wave after wave of his precious spend. Swallowing it down he eventually allowed the softening member to fall from his lips. Credence appeared totally debauched, hair sweaty and plastered to his forehead, chest heaving and lips bitten red. His eyes glassy with lust and something that Graves couldn’t quite place met the older man’s for a moment before he sat up and attempted to reach for the older man’s sleep pants that were still on. “Not tonight my boy. Tonight, was for you and only you.” Maybe there would be another night. That was something that Graves couldn’t promise. After tomorrow, the two would be back at home and things wouldn’t be like THIS.

 

Looking more than just a little dejected Credence sat up and reached for his pants. The least he could do was put those back on before he went to sleep. “I… I’m sorry.” He muttered before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. At least that’s what Credence attempted to keep telling himself but, he knew damn well that the fact that he was choking back tears wasn’t lost on Mr. Graves when his shoulders were shaking as he drifted off to sleep.

 

That’s not what he’d wanted to happen. Credence wasn’t supposed to regret any of this. Not at all, not to the point where he would cry himself to sleep. Percival hadn’t wanted him to feel as though he needed to jump into anything just to make the older man happy and clearly, he’d done it in a way that had upset the young man. Reaching over to placate him Graves wasn’t surprised when the young man jerked away slightly. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for darling. I just… I guess it doesn’t matter now.” The sentence fell off when Percival realized that Credence had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I think that I’m going to have about two or three chapters after this before moving on to the next story just to keep you all in the loop. I’ll add little one shots here and there when I think that there’s things that may not fit into the story but that I want to add. (like the one that I posted the other night)


	11. For You Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted Credence to be happy but, things just didn’t seem to be working out that way. The drive back home was quiet. Credence barely spoke a word during breakfast and while he clearly was upset he denied everything. When Graves attempted to bring the situation up the young man shut down completely. All of that should have been expected. Credence had been through enough and Percival had hurt him in a way that he had no intentions of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. That's all there is left but, like I said I already have the next story starting in my head which means that it shouldn't take long to start posting.

He wanted Credence to be happy but, things just didn’t seem to be working out that way. The drive back home was quiet. Credence barely spoke a word during breakfast and while he clearly was upset he denied everything. When Graves attempted to bring the situation up the young man shut down completely. All of that should have been expected. Credence had been through enough and Percival had hurt him in a way that he had no intentions of.

 

Once they got back home summer vacation was in full swing. Credence of course originally had no intention of going out a whole lot. Initially he wanted to spend time at home and Graves hadn’t told him that he should go out and do things. It was selfish on his part but, he wanted the boy to be around. Liked when he was at home waiting for him even if it was simply because it was nice to have someone to come home too.

 

Work was busier than usual for Percival once he’d returned. Tina’s trip was better than she’d expected and Newt was clearly someone that was going to be a fixture in her life for a long time. Of course, as a work friend he could deal with that. The two barely saw the likes of each other outside of work. Once Credence left for college they’d probably never see much of each other again.

 

“So, what gives Graves? You’re quieter than usual and ever since you got back you seem like you’re on edge.” Tina was looking over a file that she had been reading and for the life of him Percival wished that she would go back to reading it and stop worrying about him.

 

Picking up his coffee Percival took a long swig and then set it back on his desk. There was no way that he could talk to Tina about what the hell was really bothering him. He was quickly trying to come up with a cover story and failing miserably. Shrugging his shoulders, he frowned. “Guess I just don’t really feel like working lately. Never really let all this…” Motioning to the stack of cases sitting between them Graves huffed. “I never let all this get to me before and now… it’s different.”

 

Nodding her head in understanding that Graves wanted to scream that she had no real clue about Tina looked back down at the casefile. “I guess I know what you mean. Although I don’t have to worry about keeping another person safe.” Glancing up again she smiled. “Speaking of other person… How is Credence? I haven’t seen or heard much from him lately.”

 

The truth was that since getting back home Credence had spent most his time out of the apartment. Percival didn’t know really what he was doing and all things considered he didn’t know that he had a right to ask. “Honestly Tina, I think that he’s been in a bad place. I’m not sure though. He’s been spending a lot of time away from the apartment and I just don’t feel like I have a right to pry into his life that much. He’s almost an adult.”

 

“Almost—just not quite which means that if he gets into trouble you’re the one that’s responsible for him.” Tina reminded though the truth was Graves knew damn well that he would be held responsible for anything that happened.

 

The sounds of a struggle and someone yelling caught both of their attention along with half the other officers that had been working at their desks. A couple of patrol officers were dragging in a few teenagers and really Graves wanted to tell them to send the kids over to Abernathy’s officers because he didn’t want to deal with it when one of the officers called his name. “Hey Graves, why don’t you come and get this kid of yours.”

 

Tina’s eyes grew wide as she looked at Percival from across their desks. “Uh…” She didn’t know what to say and honestly didn’t have time before the chair screeched across the floor and Graves was stalking past a few officers who clearly had nothing better to do with their time than to stare and try to catch up on new gossip.

 

Credence hadn’t meant to get involved with anyone from school. The truth was that when he’d walked through the park he was just simply on his way to the library and was taking a shortcut. He however, ran into a couple of kids that he’d known and had been slightly friendly with. He stood there talking to them and one thing led to another. It had been a couple of weeks and each day he’d leave and head to the park to hang out. At first, he simply talked. The other kids did their thing… drinking, smoking and he was sure there was other stuff going on but, he’d never known anything about drugs so he didn’t pay much attention.

 

Then one night Percival came home late. Credence was certain he had been out. The suit he was wearing had to be because he was out on a date not because he had a work function that Seraphina insisted that he attend. Credence would have known that had he been home earlier that night when Graves was there changing.  The next morning, he met everyone at the park and started drinking. The first drink burned and to be honest Credence hated it but, after the third everything seemed to hurt a lot less. The memories of Mary Lou, the rejection of Percival. Everything just kind of went numb and he liked that. Plus, all his new friends seemed to like him more too.

 

Now sitting in an interrogation room waiting for Mr. Graves Credence regretted all of it. He wished he hadn’t drank so much already today. The truth was that every time he tried to talk all his words came out slurred and his steps were all unsteady.

 

“Credence what in the hell did you do?” The truth was that in a way Graves was glad that the boy was acting out. He needed to do that. Needed to have a rebellious stage. But, to go out and drink and get drunk was unacceptable. Although thankfully he wasn’t hurt.

 

“Sir I’m ssss…. I’m sorry.” Credence tried to sound put together but, it didn’t work. His eyes weren’t focused and instead of sounding as though he was sober he managed to sound completely drunk.

 

Shaking his head Graves looked around and sighed. “I can’t believe you. Of all the things that you could have done Credence, you get drunk… Underage and drunk.”

 

Credence looked at him, eyes dark and immediately Percival regretted his words. “There’s a lot of things that I do underage sir.” Crossing his arms over his chest Credence refused to look at him. “We don’t need to talk about that though. I’m sorry. I just… I needed… I know I’m in trouble but, can we talk about this at home. In… private.”

 

Turning around and walking out of the room Percival went to the desk. He wouldn’t be asking for favors for Credence. He’d already gotten enough when it came to the young man that was sitting in that room. “Are you going to be pressing charges against him? MIP I presume?”

 

The officer just laughed. “I’m sure that you can put more fear in him than any judge can and really what good is it going to do to bog down the system any more Graves. Just… make sure that he learns his lesson okay?”

 

For a moment, Percival almost insisted that they press charges but thought better of it. “Fine.” He muttered then turned to walk back towards his desk to gather his things. “I’m going to be gone for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow Tina.”

 

Tina sighed but smiled. “Got it. How about I call Queenie and have her give Credence a call. I know that he sometimes talks to her?”

 

“Sure. Although I don’t know what he’s going to do right now. He’s not in a good mood or place clearly.” Percival grabbed his bag and jacket and walked towards the interrogation room to fetch Credence. “Come on let’s go home. We’ve clearly got quite a few things that need to be cleared up.”

 

Standing up, shoulders hunched over Percival couldn’t help but feel bad at the way he was carrying himself. “Are you going to send me away because I’m bad?” The question itself ripped right through Percival’s chest.

 

Resting his free hand on the young man’s shoulder Graves guided him out the back door of the station and towards his car. “I’m not going to send you anywhere Credence. I told you before that I was always going to be here for you and I meant that. This one little thing isn’t going to change that although I do want to know what happened. Why you decided that you wanted to start drinking?”

 

For a moment, Credence wanted to relax until Mr. Graves asked him why he was drinking. “I just wanted to forget hurting. Wanted to numb the pain of what happened with ma. The way she used to hit me. Occasionally, I can still hear the belt sailing through the air. I didn’t want to hear it anymore. I wanted to forget being rejected. Nothing is worse than being helplessly in love with someone and knowing that no matter how much you love them that they’ll never love you back. That they’re moving on while you’re just sitting on the sidelines waiting for them to decide that they don’t want to reject you anymore. I don’t want to feel that way anymore. I don’t want to be rejected.”

 

A hint of jealousy surged into Percival’s chest. Rejection meant that Credence cared for someone and the idea of that bothered him more than he wanted to admit. “Credence if someone is stupid enough to reject you then they’re the idiot. It’s their loss. You’re amazing and if you forget that I’m sorry but, you need someone in your life to remind you of that. You deserve that at the very least.” Opening the passenger door, he waited for Credence to take a seat and then closed the door behind him.

 

God that man was infuriating. Credence wanted to scream at him that HE WAS THE ONE THAT REJECTED HIM. But, there was that part of Credence that still couldn’t say exactly what was on his mind. “I know it’s their loss but, it doesn’t make it hurt any less. I wanted them…” Credence trailed off shaking his head. “I guess it doesn’t matter what I wanted anymore. They’ve already moved on so.” Wiping a rogue tear from his cheek he cursed the fact that he had been drinking and now had little control over his emotions.

 

The two fell silent as Percival drove home. There was something that made this drive uneasy. It wasn’t the fact that Credence was crying although that made it strange. No, there was something about the things that the young man was saying that made Percival feel as though he should know who Credence was talking about.

 

\----------

 

“First, Credence, I was coming home from a work event. I did come home before and attempt to let you know but you weren’t here. I didn’t see the need in leaving a note because really since we got back from the trip you’ve shown little to no interest in speaking with me much.” Percival was attempting to explain things to the young man that he didn’t know why he was explaining. “I don’t know why me coming home in a suit was such a bad thing.”

 

Credence huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s just that… you never wear suits. Not unless.”

 

Instead of letting him finish that thought Percival interrupted him. “I never wear suits. EVER that’s the point Credence. Not to mention that in the months since you’ve been here I’ve never gone on a date either. That ought to say something to you.”

 

It did and Credence was being completely stupid if he was being honest. He knew it from the moment they sat in the car to come home. “I’m sorry.” He muttered under his breath and stood to walk to his room. “I’m just going to go to bed if you don’t mind.”

 

Reaching for his arm Percival stopped Credence from leaving the room. “No, you don’t need to be sorry and you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to walk out and leave.”

 

Pausing Credence looked to Mr. Graves. He wasn’t sure what to say to any of that. He wanted to apologize again. Yet deep down he knew that Percival Graves didn’t want to hear him say he was sorry. “I didn’t… I didn’t know that you were at a work function. I thought that you were out on a date. I guess the fact that you hadn’t been on a date never once occurred to me.”

 

Which didn’t bother Graves at all. He didn’t think that his dating life should be of concern to the young man. “Truly my life, my personal life isn’t something that you need to worry about. I never dated much to begin with so, it’s not actually a big deal.”

 

But, it was to Credence. Even if he didn’t want him Percival being happy was important. “Don’t you realize that I just want you to be happy Mr. Graves. You have given me so much. So, much more than I could have ever imagined and yet you’re not… you don’t try to make yourself happy.”

 

Happiness was something that Graves didn’t think he would ever achieve. The closest he’d come was while on some trip with the boy now standing in front of him and he couldn’t even admit to that. “I know that my boy and believe me I have been happier since you came to live here than I have been in years. Just ask Tina.” Even if she didn’t know Graves personally she knew him well enough to know that ever since getting back from his trip he hadn’t been the same.

 

\----------

 

The next morning the two were standing at the kitchen counter waiting for coffee to finish brewing. “Just so you’re aware Credence for the rest of the summer you’re not to leave the apartment unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’m not trying to be mean. I’m just… I can’t have you running around acting like you did yesterday.”

 

Pulling two mugs from the shelf of the cupboard Credence nodded his head. “I understand.”

 

Though he hated the fact that he had to do that Graves knew that it was for the best. Credence needed to learn that it wasn’t just a matter of a slap on the wrist and things would be okay. “You know that I don’t want you to think I’m being too hard on you but, you can’t just run around getting drunk Credence. Too many bad things can happen and you know if Mary Lou finds out… She could always try and get you back.”

 

The thought alone made Credence’s blood run cold and while Graves didn’t think for an instant that it would happen the fear was always there. “I don’t want to go back there Mr. Graves. You know that.” His lower lip quivered just at the thought. “Please don’t think that I was acting out because of that.”

 

“My boy if I for one second thought that you wanted to be somewhere else I would allow you to go. I don’t want you to be unhappy. As a matter of fact, I want quite the opposite. I want you to be happy always.” Percival finished the coffee he had been sipping and placed the mug in the sink. “I’ve got a couple things to take care of for work but, I’m staying home today. Maybe you ought to start looking into colleges. I think that would be a good idea. It’s something to do.”

 

So, he still wanted to get rid of him in the end? Credence felt a twinge of sadness in his chest but opted to nod and try to ignore it. “Yeah it’s probably a good idea. At the end of this year you’ll have your apartment back anyways.”

 

Percival had already started walking out of the kitchen and didn’t hear the comment. Had he heard it he would have stopped and explained that that wasn’t the case but, instead he holed himself up in his office to go over a couple of cases that Tina wanted him to check out for her. She thought she’d finally found something that tied the two together and wanted to make sure that it just wasn’t the long hours and excessive coffee that was pulling the strings together.

 

It only took a couple of hours for Graves to see that indeed Tina had a valid connection. He double checked her work again and then called into the station. When Tina answered the phone, she sounded slightly distracted. “Uh… oh yeah the case so, what do you think connection or coffee?”

 

The comment itself was funny but, Graves was never one to laugh at jokes made while talking about work. “You’ve definitely got something there but, what’s going on you sound a little distracted?”

 

Tina shook her head and then realized that she was talking on the phone. “OH, nothing just Newt was worried about Credence. He heard about what happened yesterday. A couple of the kid’s parents called and spoke with him and when he got home he asked me about Credence. I just told him that you had taken the day off and that you would handle it.” Taking a breath, she tried to sound nonchalant about her next words. “But, he wanted to know if you would call him. I think he’s afraid that you’re going to be too hard on him.”

 

His hackles were immediately raised. Percival was a lot of things but, when it came to Credence he wasn’t unfair. “I didn’t hurt him if that’s what you guys are worried about. As a matter of fact, would you like to speak to him?” The hurt in his voice was clear even if he attempted to mask it behind the fact that he was annoyed.

 

The lack of response from Tina spoke volumes and huffing an angry sigh Graves stood from his desk and walked into the living room. “Credence, Miss Tina is on the phone and would like to speak to you.” Holding the receiver out Percival turned and walked back into his office while a very confused seventeen-year-old boy stood there with the phone in his hand.

 

“H…. Hello?” Credence sounded every bit confused as he felt. “Miss Tina, you wanted to speak to me?”

 

Sighing Tina knew the minute he got on the phone that all of this was completely unnecessary but, while he was there she figured that she better go through with the questions just to be safe. “Are you doing okay? I know that you were brought in for some stuff yesterday and Newt found out because some parents called the school and he was a little concerned.”

 

Cringing just imagining how bad Mr. Graves felt Credence opened his mouth to answer the question. “Yes, I’m just… I’m looking at colleges since I know that Mr. Graves wants me out of the apartment as soon as possible.”

 

“Oh, Credence that’s… I happen to know that’s not true. He’s already said more than once that he doesn’t know what he’s going to do once you decide to leave.” Tina answered quickly without thinking. “I don’t know what gave you that idea but, it’s wrong.”

 

Credence didn’t know what to say so instead he just remained silent. The quiet dragged on for far longer than it should have and eventually he cleared his throat. “Miss Tina, I should be getting back to what I was doing. Did you need to speak to Mr. Graves again?”

 

Tina snorted. “No no it’s quite alright I think I’ve already said enough. Have a good day.”

 

\----------

 

Summer continued and Credence didn’t complain. He woke up each morning and waited next to the coffee pot with Mr. Graves. Drank his coffee and stood by and watched as the man left for work. It was pathetic really and in many ways, he resented himself. Why he couldn’t just suck it up and say to him that he didn’t want to live like this. That he wanted to live the way they had the last night of their trip was something he’d never understand. Instead he simply did the same damn thing day in and day out.

 

Secretly in the back of his mind Percival was counting down the days until the young man turned eighteen. Maybe it was wrong, no it was most definitely wrong but, he just knew that before that things would be held against him and neither of them could risk that.

 

One morning the typical coffee pot idle conversation finally drifted towards something that had a little more substance than just the normal chat. “You know Mr. Graves. I must start getting ready to start senior year. I should get some clothes for school but…” He paused because the last thing he wanted was for the man to have to spend money on him. He hated the idea really.

 

“Well, how about tonight we go shopping? I know that you need to get your schedule and supplies too and we can do those soon also.” Percival poured a second cup of coffee which was almost unheard of. “I can come home early if you’d like.”

 

Shaking his head Credence finished his cup. “No sir that’s not necessary. We don’t even need to go tonight. I just… I was thinking about it last night and realized that everything is coming up faster than I realized.”

 

Percival smiled and ran his hand along Credence’s jaw. “I’ll see you this evening. We can decide what to do then.”

 

The touch made chills run up and down the young man’s spine but, he covered them up by pushing himself away from the counter and starting the dishwasher. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Though Graves wanted to correct him he knew better than to do so. Credence would stop calling him sir when he felt comfortable enough to do so. “Have a good day my boy.”

 

“You too Mr. Graves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this.


	12. The Holes of My Sweater (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School started back up. Summer waned to autumn and that into winter. Eventually Credence tried not to think too much about what could have been. Even if there were nights when he’d wake up feeling as though he were back in the throes of that one night in the beginning of summer. He wished he was—and knowing Percival was only a room away made it that much more difficult. Those thoughts only sent him down a spiraling pit of wonder and despair that he clearly couldn't dredge through.
> 
> His visits to Queenie started again. At first Credence left the guise rather vague. School was hard and after this summer he needed someone to talk too. There was a lot going on after all. College to plan for, finals and Credence was going to be turning eighteen. All those things to an average teen were stressful but, to Credence they were so much worse. He worried about what would happen with Mr. Graves. Would he be expected to leave? Move out and maybe never come back? Yes, he knew what he’d been told but, that didn’t change the fact that his insecure mind liked to play horrible games with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the completion of this fic had to be broken into two chapters because it's quite literally ended up being near 10,000 words. I tried to scale it back but, it would have lost too much in my mind so-- here's the first part. The second I'm putting the finishing touches on now and will be up either later today or early tomorrow.

 

School started back up. Summer waned to autumn and that into winter. Eventually Credence tried not to think too much about what could have been. Even if there were nights when he’d wake up feeling as though he were back in the throes of that _one night_ in the beginning of summer. He wished he was—and knowing Percival was only a room away made it that much more difficult. Those thoughts only sent him down a spiraling pit of wonder and despair that he clearly couldn't dredge through.

His visits to Queenie started again. At first Credence left the guise rather vague. School was hard and after this summer he needed someone to talk too. There was a lot going on after all. College to plan for, finals and Credence was going to be turning eighteen. All those things to an average teen were stressful but, to Credence they were so much worse. He worried about what would happen with Mr. Graves. Would he be expected to leave? Move out and maybe never come back? Yes, he knew what he’d been told but, that didn’t change the fact that his insecure mind liked to play horrible games with him.

For her part, Queenie had the uncanny ability to see through a lot of the guise. She knew that there was more to the story than just stress. The young man had lived through stresses and **THIS** stress was nothing compared to abuse. “Credence I do like your visits. Honestly, I find that of all the people your age that I deal with you are by far the most tolerable. That doesn't change the fact that this bit where you try to lie to me about why you're here is a little bit frustrating sweetie.” The pen she'd been holding was now on the table next to her. Queenie was currently wearing her I'm not amused look. The one Credence hated. “So, how about you tell me what's going on?”

 

There was something about the way she spoke to him that made Credence want to spill all his deep dark secrets. He wondered if everyone was like that or if he was an exception. Swallowing yet remaining silent Credence whimpered. He didn't know what to say. “I… If I could explain things I would but, I can't. Not without causing trouble.” Gaze shifting to the ground the young man couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

_So, Mr. Graves…_ Queenie was attempting to put things together though honestly, she was bad about trying to splice things out of nothing. “Does this have to do with Percy?”

 

The question made Credence want to fall out of his chair. How the hell has she managed to come up with that? “N… no.” Taking a deep breath he shook his head. “Not exactly.” The blush on his face grew darker making it clear he was lying. “Fine. Yes, it has everything to do with him Queenie. I've been in love with him for months.” This admission was nothing new coming from Credence. He’d told Queenie once before how he felt and she understood that these weren’t the average run of the mill you saved me from a horrible situation now I think I have feelings situation.

 

She understood to a point why Credence would feel that way. Percival was a good man but, there was a part of Queenie--- the part that was a psychiatrist that wanted to tell Credence that it would be much healthier for him to find someone closer to his own age. Maybe someone that he had more in common with. But, was there really ANYONE that Credence had a lot in common with? It was probably better for him to be with someone that understood and knew what he’d been through. So, rather than encourage or discourage him she was stuck between a rock and a hard spot. Mr. Graves certainly was not something she could condone. Not while Credence was under eighteen but, on the other hand she understood that he needed to say something. “Well, have you said as much to him? Perhaps you’d get further if you said something to him instead of waiting for Mr. Graves.”

 

“I’m so stupid…” Credence shook his head. He hadn’t even considered saying anything because honestly every time he attempted to speak to Percival the man shut down. Almost as quickly as Credence did if he were to think about it. “I haven’t tried to talk to him. He… he shuts down almost as quick as I do.”

 

“You're hardly stupid Credence. You're young… Not stupid. Besides… life isn’t easy. All of this stuff is never easy.”

 

\----------

 

Dinner-- it had been ages since Credence bothered cooking. These days the two tended to eat dinner separately. Between school starting back up and Graves working so much they rarely had time to sit down together. Not that Credence mourned it often. Why would he when he had to attempt to appear as though some things were normal? If he spent too much time in the same room with Percival his gazes became longing and he knew that he started to look like a hurt puppy. Pathetic—he was really pathetic.

 

He'd just finished cooking when the door clicked open. Unlike the early days of moving in Credence didn't rush to meet Mr. Graves at the door. Enough time had passed not to mention awkward tension to know that the greeting was completely unnecessary. Instead he stayed in the kitchen where he was putting the finishing touches on the roast that he’d just removed from the oven.

 

Footsteps echoed through the apartment and suddenly all the nerve that the young man had before left him, flying out the window like a black dust cloud. Credence wanted so badly to reel that cloud back in and hold tight to that courage he'd had not five minutes ago. But, as soon as Percival turned the corner and waltzed into the kitchen with that air of confidence he always exuded all hope for courage left him.

“Dinner? What's this for?” There was a surprised note to Mr. Graves voice that hadn’t been there in a long time and maybe a little hint of wonder. The man was always a cop and had this spot in the back of his mind that figured that when people did things that were out of the ordinary they wanted something. Percival allowed a smile to cross his lips before shaking his head. “I only mean it's been… ages since you've cooked. There must be some kind of special occasion.”

 

Credence wanted to crawl in on himself and hide away while the older man ate just so he could reappear later to feed himself and clean up the mess he'd made. “I… Well, I thought there was something to celebrate but…” Eyes drifting to the wall behind Percival Credence swallowed before continuing. “I don't really think that it'll do much good. Plus, I think I've lost my nerve.”

 

He was confused to say the least but, Percival nodded his head and patted Credence on the shoulder. “How about we eat? Then if you change your mind at least you'll be sitting down.” Always an answer. That was one of the things that came so easy to him and also drove Credence insane.

 

Snorting at the suggestion the young man grabbed the roast he'd just taken out of the oven and carried it to the table. “I went to see Miss Queenie today.” Credence was blurting out before he could stop himself. “I missed talking to her over the summer. I should have started to go see her again sooner. This was only the third time I’ve been back to see her since I started back to school.” Spooning potatoes onto his plate Credence then passed the dish over to Percival who was gaping at him nervously.

 

“Queenie? What did she have to say? I know you said you were going to visit her but, I hadn’t realized that you said you were going to be seeing her this often.” Deep down Graves knew that Credence wouldn’t be so brash as to talk about what happened between the two of them but, at the same time he also knew how perceptive Queenie could be and that made him nervous.

 

Credence lifted the fork to his mouth before taking a bite and smiled. “Oh, not much just asked a few things. Wanted to know how you were.” That was a fib but, he couldn’t bring himself to talk about what they’d really discussed. Not yet anyways. “I do think that there’s something that we should talk about. She actually was the one that said it was probably a good idea to bring it up to you.” Credence hesitated and waited for the go ahead to continue talking from Mr. Graves.

 

Percival took a drink of the water that was sitting in front of his plate his mouth suddenly dry. He wished he had something just a little stronger than water but knew it would upset Credence. Placing the water glass back onto the table Graves ignored the itch for alcohol and motioned for Credence to continue talking.

 

“Well, this is the thing. I told her…” Pausing for a moment Credence cleared his throat. “I told her that I was in love with you.” His face grew increasingly warm, a blush crawling up his neck. “It’s the truth. She’s known about it for a long time but, I’ve been trying to ignore it, forget about it, deal with it…. I don’t know what you want to call it. Nothing seems to work though. I know… I know that I’m too young. You don’t want me and that’s okay but, I needed to tell you the truth.”

 

All those things couldn’t be further from the truth. Percival had been warring with himself from the moment he’d met Credence. But, somewhere deep down he knew that for things to be ‘normal’ for the young man he needed to remain a parental figure. That got blown to hell this summer on their trip. Graves knew there was no going back from that and that was part of why he’d been so distant but, an old man like him couldn’t possibly be what his boy wanted or needed. Those were all the things he had thought and obviously, he’d been wrong. Somehow along the way while thinking that he had led Credence, his precious boy think that he wasn’t what he wanted.

 

Taking a deep breath and leveling his gaze to the young man sitting across from him Percival folded his hands together while resting his elbows on the table. His eyes scanned over Credence. The young man refused to look him in the eye and that hurt. How was he supposed to convince him that he was so very wrong if Credence couldn’t even look at him? Finally, clearing his throat Graves reached out and grasped the boy’s hand. “I have clearly gone about all of this the wrong way. You are mistaken Credence my boy. If I could pick anyone to want it would be you. But, I think we both know that right now… It’s not appropriate. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I do…” Trying to explain his feelings wasn’t easy. As a matter of fact, Percival would much rather not have to do this at all. “I don’t know what’s given you the idea that I don’t care… or that I don’t want you.” Clearly, he did.

 

Credence snorted and shook his head. “All I wanted to do was make you feel as good as you did me and you said no. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?” Probably not but, he wanted to ask.

 

“Is this what all of this is about? That night? Because if that’s the case you could have said something at the time… Credence I never wanted you to feel like you HAD to do anything that you really didn’t want to do. That night…” God just thinking about it, remembering the way the young man writhed underneath him made Graves want to retire early and end the conversation now. “I wanted to take care of you. That’s all that was about. It wasn’t about me. I’ve never been one that liked to make things about me.”

 

Dark brown eyes snapped up to meet Mr. Graves and Credence gritted his teeth for a moment. “Well, eventually you’re going to have to let someone in Mr. Graves. If it’s not me it’s going to have to be someone. No one wants to be alone forever.” Pushing his chair back from the table Credence started to leave the room. “I was willing to wait… My eighteenth birthday is coming up and I was willing to wait, hoping whatever hang ups you have you’d be able to work through but, I’m not so sure you can sir.” Turning on his heels Credence left the room and closed his door.

 

Percival wasn’t going to follow him. He had intended to let the young man leave the room and go sulk in his bedroom because truthfully, he was acting like a child but, if he didn’t clear things up this moment he was worried that Credence would feel as though he didn’t care. That yet again he was letting him just simply walk away. “Credence—“ Shoving the chair away from the table Percival stood and followed up the stairs. He heard the young man’s door close and came to a stop outside.

 

When Credence first moved into Graves’ apartment he’d told him that he would never just walk into his bedroom. The young man deserved privacy and that if the door was closed he would respect that but, that didn’t stop him from standing on the opposite side of that barrier and speak. “Credence listen to me. I know that some of this may not make sense to you but, I’m going to say it anyways.” Resting the palm of his hand on the door while holding onto the doorjamb Percival began to speak. “You’re right I don’t want to be alone forever. When I think about two years from now, five years from now the only person I can even see is you. I don’t even consider the idea of anyone else. I’m sorry if I haven’t said anything, if I’ve given you mixed signals but, I didn’t know how else to live with myself.” Pausing he listened to what was going on on the other side of the door. There was no sound which meant that either Credence was listening or doing a DAMN good job of blocking him out. “Right now, you’re not eighteen and that’s a big deal to me. I thought, I think you understand that. But, I do care… more than you know.” Shoulders slouching Percival backed away from the door and turned to walk down the hall. He wasn’t going to force Credence to talk about any of this. Not now after he’d let him down so badly.

 

Percival retired to his office to go over a couple of case files and have a glass of whiskey. He’d earned it after the emotional roller coaster that he’d been on that evening. The dishes in the kitchen could wait. He’d take care of them later.

 

At some point, Graves must have dozed off because he never heard Credence slink out of his room and down into the kitchen to clean up the dinner dishes. It wasn’t until there was a knock on the slightly ajar door that Percival jerked from his rather obvious slumber. “Credence I didn’t hear you come down the stairs.” His eyes were bleary as he yawned in an attempt to focus.

 

“I… I’m sorry sir I didn’t know you were sleeping. I was just coming in to see if you minded if I went over to visit with Queenie and Jacob? I think I need to get out of the apartment for a little bit.” Credence was staring at the floor and not making eye contact. “I could get a ride to school in the morning with Mr. Kowalski and then come home tomorrow after school.”

 

He wanted to say no. However, Queenie and Jacob weren’t Credence’s friends. They were a teacher and Credence’s psychiatrist. If he needed to get out for a little bit that was probably the best people for him to be around. “Um… I guess if that’s what you really think you should do.”

 

Toeing at the ground Credence nodded his head. He didn’t know that it was what he should do but, he needed to get out of the house for a little while. Needed a break from being so confused. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Graves.”

 

\----------

 

Percival could have and should have kicked himself. The last thing that he really should have allowed was for Credence to leave the house in the state that he was in. Especially since he didn’t know that he was actually heading to Queenie’s.

 

After admitting his feelings for Credence and the boy merely leaving without so much as acknowledging what he’d said stung. Maybe he deserved that. For months Graves had ignored Credence and the way he felt and for one night he’d have to live with the feeling of his thoughts and feelings being ignored by someone.

 

Once he’d waited for about an hour Graves decided that he wanted to give Queenie a call just to make sure that Credence did go over to her house. The last thing he needed was a repeat of what had happened over the summer. The phone rang once, then twice and on the third ring Jacob answered. “Kowalski, Goldstein residence can I help you?”

 

Percival wasn’t totally sure what to say at first. He didn’t want to come across as though he didn’t trust Credence but, he wanted to make sure that the young man had made it there okay. “Hey Jacob, it’s Percival. I was calling because Credence left about an hour ago and he said he was heading to your place and I wanted to make sure that he got there okay.”

 

Hesitating for a moment Jacob held the phone to his chest before Queenie took the phone from him. “Percy! It’s good to hear from you. Yes, Credence is here. I didn’t expect you to call.”

 

Graves wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Why wouldn’t he call to check on the young man? Isn’t that what he should do? That’s what a responsible guardian would do anyways. “I just wanted to make sure he got there okay? He seemed a little upset when he left and…” Trailing off the line fell silent.

 

“He’s fine Percy. Not going anywhere for the night. As a matter of fact, I think he’s in the kitchen right now with Jacob making cocoa.” Queenie’s voice was light and if Percival wasn’t in such a strange mood he would have probably enjoyed hearing her talk a lot more. “Jacob will be bringing him home tomorrow. Don’t you worry about him.”

 

\----------

 

Waking up the next morning Percival readied himself for work and showed up long before Tina even thought about showing up. He was well into the files that he had left to look over when she walked in two cups of hot coffee in hand. She placed one of the cups in front of Graves before moving to the desk across from him. Glancing up he nodded his head in thanks but, continued to go over the files. The last thing he wanted was to get too distracted with idle chit chat for fear that he would end up thinking about other things rather than work and not get his job done.

 

Eventually Tina who had finished her coffee rather quickly cleared her throat and looked up at her partner. “Percival.”

 

Raising a brow, he clicked his tongue. They were partners, almost friends outside of work but, never while on the clock was it okay to call him by his first name. “Detective Goldstein.”

 

“I'm sorry sir.” The response was immediate as the redness crept up her neck. “I spoke with Credence last night and…”

 

Graves held a hand up. “How about we stop this conversation right there. I'm not interested in hearing what you spoke about.” He was really but, sitting back to listen was more than he wanted to do right now. Files on his desk were starting to form two very distinct piles. One notably larger than the other.

 

To a point, Tina understood Percival not wanting to talk about any of the situation with Credence. The fact that now he was only seventeen and Graves was clearly well over that age made the situation more complicated. Tina though wanted her partner to know that once the situation became such that age was no longer a legal issue that she wanted them both to be happy. Rather than push the subject Detective Goldstein picked up her pen and nodded towards the stack of files. “Those connected or not?”

 

At least Tina got the hint… Most of the time anyways. Glancing at the pile of folders Detective Graves reached for them and handed them over. “These I believe are connected. The rest are not.” He continued looking at the files however in case he missed something. Before settling into one of the larger files Percival looked at Tina. “Thanks for letting Credence talk to you. I know he needs someone and for some reason I don't cut it anymore.”

 

_‘Because he loves you you idiot.’_   Tina was so close to blurting the words out but managed to bite her tongue. “I'm always there for him… Or you if you want to talk.”

 

Percival rolled his eyes. “I'd rather have my foot run over by a squad car Tina… No offense.” Really, he didn't mean it to be nasty but, talking about feelings wasn't Percival's forte. What he’d managed to say to Credence the previous night was difficult enough.

 

“Nice… Real nice.” Tina got up to go get more coffee and when she returned to her desk armed with a great argument as to why talking to her was a good idea she found a note

 

_Goldstein,_

_Headed home for the day. I'll be back in the morning. Don't take my comment to heart I'm sure you're a great listener. I'm not a great talker._

_Graves_

 

The note was left underneath the corner of her empty Styrofoam coffee cup.

 

\----------

 

The apartment was empty still when Percival arrived back home. He hadn’t expected Credence since it was still early. That meant that Graves had time to order dinner for the two of them. He wanted it there when Credence arrived home so that they could attempt to have a conversation without the **ALMOST** blow up of the previous night. If he could cook the older man probably would have put that effort forth but, his culinary skills began and ended with toast and cereal in a bowl. Sometimes if he was feeling particularly domestic he could warm soup up but, for the most part he was the epitome of a bachelor. That’s why when Credence had first some to live with him things had been so new even to Graves. Home cooked meals had been something he hadn’t had since he was visiting home from college.

 

\----------

 

School seemed to drag on and once the day was over Credence wanted to just ditch his therapy session and head back home. Instead he opted to keep his appointment. It didn’t do much good though. Credence repeated to Queenie the conversation that Percival had with his door since the previous night he’d kept that to himself. “I just let him walk away without saying anything. He said all that and I didn’t respond because I was upset that he couldn’t say any of that until I was mad.” In many ways, Credence was rather ashamed of himself.

 

Queenie glanced at the time and smiled sadly. “Well, times up for today and I think I just heard Jacob’s car pull in which means that YOU will have a chance to talk to him about all of that stuff today. This time try and understand that sometimes Percy just needs a few minutes to collect his thoughts. But, he’s never going to leave you out in the cold Credence.”

 

\----------

 

Jacob picked him up and the two drove in silence until he had to drop Credence off at the apartment. The young man was relieved that the teacher who tended to like to fill quiet spaces with a lot of chatter didn’t feel that need today.

 

As soon as he opened the door the smells of food greeted him and Credence knew better than to think that Percival   _‘I Burned the Eggs’_  Graves had actually cooked. “Mr. Graves are you home?” He called out as his backpack was placed in the closet near the front door.

 

Dinner had just been delivered a couple of minutes before Credence had walked in and Graves was in the kitchen pulling plates from the cupboard. “Of course, I’m home. I brought dinner so you didn’t have to think about cooking. I thought you’d like not having to forage for something for dinner like we usually do lately.”

 

Credence smiled and walked over to the opposite cupboard and grabbed a couple of glasses and then the forks from the drawer. “That’s great. I’m glad you’re home too. I needed to apologize to you. You said a lot to me last night and I just… I walked out and didn’t say a word.” His eyes were sadder than they had been in a long time. “I’m so sorry about that. I just didn’t know what to say.”

 

The plates were on the table along with the food that had been ordered and Percival walked over to take the glasses from Credence. “You don’t have to apologize. I… I could have said everything sooner. Been clearer. There’s a lot of things that I **SHOULD** have done differently that I didn’t. I know that I hurt you.” Motioning for Credence to follow him to the table Percival took a seat. “Really I’m the one that should be apologizing a million times.”

 

Shaking his head before reaching for the chicken that had been placed in front of him Credence smiled. “No, you don’t need to apologize. I’m not stupid I know that a lot of this… most of it had to do with me not being eighteen. I’ve always known that but, then I started to wonder if maybe you just didn’t care. If maybe you simply had felt bad for me because it was clear that I had these feelings for you.”

 

If there was one thing that was certain it was that Credence would NEVER get pity from Percival for having feelings for him. Graves was never that kind of man. “My boy—you ought to know better than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always so much appreciated and welcome. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me throughout writing this fic and have stuck with me. I cannot thank you enough. I get a little emotional thinking about the fact that some people out there actually like reading this crap.


	13. Both Your Hands (The Holes of My Sweater Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time until Credence turned eighteen seemed to fly by. Maybe because he had something to look forward too or maybe because there was so much going on but, before he knew it his birthday was smacking him in the face. One night he went to sleep a child for all intents and purposes and woke up a legal adult. Though the truth was that he didn’t feel any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took forever. Not going to lie... Prison Break started up again and I've been sucked back into my love of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows hardcore. I'm still working on this but, I needed to add another chapter because this got longer than I expected.

 

The time until Credence turned eighteen seemed to fly by. Maybe because he had something to look forward too or maybe because there was so much going on but, before he knew it his birthday was smacking him in the face. One night he went to sleep a child for all intents and purposes and woke up a legal adult. Though the truth was that he didn’t feel any different.

 

School had been so utterly hectic. Teachers reminding students to fill out paperwork for financial aid which Credence didn’t need the reminding for. He’d done that as soon as he could. Also, once he’d spoken with Percival and the two had come to an understanding of sorts Credence had decided that he would go away to college. Not FAR but, yes, he’d move out and go a couple of hours away. Really Percival was the one that insisted. He thought it was a good idea for Credence to go off and be able to get the college experience. What that meant he still wasn’t sure but, he’d find out soon enough. The end of senior year was rapidly approaching.

 

When his alarm went off Credence opened his eyes to find two balloons in his room. The first thing he thought was ‘Funny normally he’d wake up when someone walked into his room’ yet he never heard anyone come in to put those there. Both said _‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’_ and he couldn’t help but smile. It was one of the most thoughtful things that anyone had ever done.

 

In the kitchen, Percival was standing at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading something in the paper. The steps on the stairs alerted him to Credence’s entrance. Turning to set the mug on the counter he shifted around just as the young man was walking through the doorway. “Happy Birthday my boy. Did you sleep well?”

 

Credence made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup while nodding his head. “I did and didn’t even hear someone sneaking in to put a couple of balloons in my room.” His eyebrows raised as he glanced over to Mr. Graves with a smirk. “Thank you by the way.”

 

“You should make sure you lock your door when you’re at school. Wouldn’t want anyone sneaking in on you there.” Leaning forward Percival kissed Credence on the forehead. It was one small luxury that he’d allowed himself after they’d talked. A small intimacy that for some reason felt like MORE than just merely ‘fatherly’ as so many people would say. “Your welcome and that wasn’t your present by the way. I did get you something else but, figured I’d wait until later.”

 

If his blood started to run just a little hotter at the implications Credence would never admit it. Whose wouldn’t? A man that looked like Percival Graves offering to give you a better present later? Adding a little sugar to his coffee Credence shrugged his shoulder attempting to appear nonchalant. “You really could give me a present whenever you want.”

 

Snorting in an attempt to stifle a real laugh Percival shook his head. “Is this what I’ve managed to get myself into now?” Graves folded the paper up and tossed it onto the table before picking his coffee back up and finishing it. “I believe you have school and I should head to work. However, once everyone leaves this evening—because yes Tina, Newt, Queenie and Jacob all invited themselves over I’ll make sure you have a birthday you don’t forget.”

 

Credence huffed out a sigh and watched as Mr. Graves rinsed his coffee cup. “So, I am having a party then huh?”

 

Percival smiled and faced Credence for a moment. “It would appear that way.” He didn’t say anything else merely rested his hand on Credence’s shoulder giving him a fond smile before turning to leave. “Have a good day.”

 

Good day—he wanted to crawl back into bed and wish the rest of the day away. Fast forward it to after his birthday party. That wasn’t going to happen so instead he went back upstairs and showered. School would probably drag by but, at least it would be something to keep him occupied rather than sit around and wait for Percival and everyone else to decide that his birthday had been happy enough.

 

\----------

 

“So, Jacob and Queenie have the best cake for Credence. They made it last night. I think he’s going to love it.” Tina was practically skipping as she walked next to Graves down the hall. “I hope he likes chocolate. Does he like chocolate?” Her face for a moment looked slightly concerned.

 

“Goldstein we’re at work. Let’s deal with work things right now okay?” Percival glanced over at her with a smirk. There was this part of him that couldn’t help but attempt to keep his home life and work life separate. Leaning a little closer he lowered his voice a bit. “But, of course he likes chocolate. Who doesn’t?”

 

The relief that washed over Tina’s face was clear and Detective Graves couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Newt picked out a gift for him. I hope he likes it. He has been insistent that Credence needs certain things for college and that he get him some of those things. I think he worries that you have been doing so much.”

 

Shrugging Graves raised his brows. “I don’t mind. If I didn’t want to take care of him I wouldn’t have took him in. I’d much rather he has things that he can use or stuff that he’d like. He’s been through enough. But, Detective Goldstein we’re at work… let’s discuss this later.”

 

“Yes sir” Tina answered quickly as they turned the corner and walked into Picquery’s office.

 

“You two” Captain Picquery was just standing from her desk to walk to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room. “I just finished looking over your report and I have to say that your work is… impressive. Though I shouldn’t be surprised. You two always have worked well together. Just not with others.”

 

It was true and they both knew it. Percival had been partnered with one other man for a short period of time and within two weeks he’d requested a transfer to a different department altogether. Tina on the other hand was far too high strung for most other detectives to deal with. “Did you agree with our findings then or do you want us to keep looking?” Graves was always the one that did most of the talking. He’d known Sera the longest and Tina had the distinct feeling that she didn’t care for her.

 

“I agree with what you’ve found so far but, I think that you should look at colleges further north. If you look at the dates of these attacks nothing’s happened for at least the last two years. That means that either the person’s in jail or they’ve moved on.” Sera was stating the obvious that was something that Percival had specifically left out to see if she was losing her edge. Not to mention the fact that the idea that the guy had gotten away with this stuff really bothered him.

 

“Already done boss.” He stated quickly. “But, once you start moving to far north you get out of our jurisdiction. I’d have to hand this stuff over to the feds.” The idea of doing that when he’d been working so hard on this case with Tina for so long just made his blood boil. As far as he knew no one else had even stopped to consider that any of these cases were connected in any way.

 

Tina looked between the two. She remained silent for a moment. “Do you think that they would let us consult on the case since clearly no one knows it like we do?”

 

Both snapped their attention to Tina for a moment. Captain Picquery was the first to speak up. “If you want to hand this stuff over I could talk to them. They’re not obligated to let you work with them and I can’t guarantee that they would.”

 

“We need to talk about it.” Percival stated dragging Tina out of the office.

 

“Just remember Perce. You’ve got a college bound boy. Last thing you want is something bad happening to him.” Sera’s words followed them out the door.

 

Graves wanted to try and forget them but, Tina stopped and looked back for a moment before turning to Percival. “She’s right you know. If something happened to Credence you’d never forgive yourself.”

 

“Can we please not think about that today? It’s his birthday and I don’t need to be worried about something like that instead of being happy for him.” Stalking towards his desk Percival grabbed his jacket and wallet. “I’m going to get a couple of things that I need to before he gets out of school. What time is everyone showing up?”

 

“Five and everyone’s going to be gone by eight at the latest.” Tina added the last part without prompting which of course gave Percival a complex.

 

On his way, out the door Seraphina stopped him and handed Percival a card. “I know it’s Credence’s birthday today. So, I wanted to give you this to give to him. Tell him I said Happy Birthday and I quite proud of how well he’s been doing.”

 

Percival was quite flabbergasted yet he nodded his head. “You know there’s a few people stopping by tonight for his birthday. You’re always welcome to come Sera.”

 

“I couldn’t Perce. I’ve got meetings that are going to run late and a dinner date with Marc that I can’t miss. I’ve stood my own husband up for the last two dates. I’m positive if I do it again he’s going to divorce me.” There was a sheepish smile that the captain never wore unless she was speaking about her husband.

 

Graves understood her dilemma. “Dinner is more important. I’ll be sure to let him know.”

 

\---------

 

In the mail, there was an envelope addressed to Credence. Percival didn’t think much of it and simply placed it on the table by the door so he would see it when he got home. It was joined with the card that Sera and her husband had given Percival for the young man.

 

He’d made no big plans of decorating the house for the Credence’s birthday but, he’d gone to the store and bought a few things that he knew Credence really liked. Snacks that were his favorites and since Percival didn’t have any of the things that he thought they may need later he’d gone out to a store a couple of towns over to buy a couple of other things. (the last thing he wanted was to be noticed in a sex shop buying condoms and lube) Maybe he was paranoid just a little. Those he tucked away in his nightstand for safekeeping. There would be no reason for anyone to go into his bedroom.

 

\----------

 

When it was time for Credence to get out of school Percival went to pick him up. “So, do you think that you’re going to get a driver’s license any time soon?” It was just small talk and if Credence went away to college it may be easier for him to get a car so he could drive home for the weekends if he wanted too.

 

Credence shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean I could just take the bus and then there’s always you.” Smiling brightly Credence reached over and patted Mr. Graves’ leg lightly. “I guess I’ve never really had a reason to get a license.”

 

That was true and while Percival would support whatever choice he made the older man still thought that it was a good idea for him to at least learn how to drive. Even if he didn’t want to do it often. “I guess whatever you decide to do is fine with me my boy.” For a moment, he considered not voicing his thoughts but, then opened his mouth and the words just sort of fell from it. “I just… if anything happened to you I would feel a lot more comfortable if you knew how to drive. Had a way to leave school if you wanted too.”

 

Though he understood Credence didn’t know what to say and instead remained silent in contemplation. The rest of the way home they sat in companionable silence. Credence flipped through the radio stations unable to find something that he could settle on.

 

Parking the car Percival waited for Credence to get out and then he locked the doors. “So, how was school?”

 

“Good. Just a normal day. Couple people said happy birthday but, nothing crazy.” Credence paused and waited for Percival to fall in step with him. “What about work?”

 

Now wasn’t the time to bring that up. Percival just made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. “It was work. Everyone’s going to be here by five. Did you want pizza?”

 

Credence nodded his head and smiled. “Pizza sounds great.”

 

As they walked into the apartment he paused by the door and saw the envelopes sitting there. No return address on the corner of the one but, the handwriting looked familiar. “Where’d this come from Mr. Graves?”

 

“It was in the mail when I got home today, the other is from Seraphina and her husband.” Stopping as he was hanging his jacket up Percival’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “Why what’s wrong?”

 

“N… nothing. I just wondered.” He picked the envelopes up and walked up to his room. The last thing he wanted was to open them in front of Mr. Graves.

 

Credence took the stairs two at a time then closed his bedroom door behind him. His bed hadn’t been made that morning and in a way, he was glad. It reminded him that where he was now was completely different than where he used to be. That Mr. Graves was NOTHING like the person that had sent the one card.

 

The first card was lovely. A typical birthday card. Nothing fancy, funny or dramatic. A simply birthday wish along with money that Credence really wanted to send back with a thank you. He always felt as though it was so unnecessary to send money for a birthday but, it would be rude. That much he’d come to figure out already and instead he decided that he could use the money to buy things for college. Right now, there wasn’t much that he needed anyways.

 

Taking a shuddering breath, he ripped the paper open and pulled out the card. On the outside of the plain white card was a cross that was gold. It wasn’t meant to be a birthday card Credence knew that. He could feel his heart in his throat. Slowly he opened the card up and began to read the careful writing. He would remember that writing always. It was Mary Lou’s. She wasn’t supposed to send anything to him, wasn’t supposed to have contact but, here she was sending something to him on his eighteenth birthday.

 

The actual inside of the card was blank except for Mary Lou’s writing.

 

> _Credence,_
> 
> _I tried to save you. To help you and rescue you from your wretched future but, you were simply too sinful even for me to help. Now, you’re going to be left on your own to burn just like I knew you always would. Such a vile creature doesn’t deserve forgiveness or good things. Just remember that Credence. Everything good will eventually be taken from you because you’re an abomination._
> 
> _\--- Mother_

 

His hands had begun shaking long before the words totally registered to him. Credence learned to school his tears when he was young. When things bothered him he could hide how he was feeling. Instead of allowing himself to curl into a ball and hide the young man simply closed the card and tucked it away in a desk drawer. Maybe she was right but, today he wasn’t going to let it bother him… much.

 

The knock startled him out of that reverie. “Uh… I’m… I’m coming.” The words sounded dazed and Credence wanted to slap himself for them. The first card was happily displayed on his desk, while the second was hidden away.

 

“It’s okay if you want some time I just wanted to know what you wanted on your pizza.” Percival didn’t want to intrude.

 

The door swung open and Credence found himself running right into Mr. Graves. Looking up mere inches from his face he smiled. “Same as…” His eyes darted between the man’s lips and eyes unable to focus on just one thing. “always sir.”

 

Percival who had spent far too much time denying so many things closed the space between the two. He kissed Credence and though the kiss was quick and nothing more than a peck it was enough to make both lose track of what they had been talking about before.  “Pizza?” After a couple of moments Percival finally blurted the word out.

 

Credence blinked once, then twice before finally snapping out of the daze that he was in. “Pizza right. Yeah… can we just get the usual stuff on one and then veggie stuff for Newt? I know he likes that.”

 

Leave it to Credence to think of everyone else. Percival stood there for a moment in a daze. The truth was that he wanted nothing more to call everyone and tell them to stay home. “Right no problem. I’ll call and order that right now.” Taking a step back he smiled. “Tina called and said she would be here soon with Newt so you should probably get ready to come down.”

 

Taking a step forward he reached out to grab onto Mr. Graves shirt sleeve. “Thank you, sir. I… I can never thank you enough.”

 

The truth was that Credence had already thanked him more than he would ever truly need too.

 

\----------

 

After too much pizza and cake everyone was lounging around the living room. Credence was leaning against Percival much like he always did. No one had mentioned presents and Credence certainly wasn’t going to be the first to bring them up even if there was a table full of them staring him in the face. It didn’t take too long before Queenie stood up and grabbed the package that she’d brought along. “This is a gift from Jacob and me. I hope you like it.” Handing the brightly wrapped box over Credence took it while sitting up.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure what to say. He never had a huge birthday. Sure, he’d gotten gifts from Mr. Graves last year but, this was different. People wanted to spend time with him. They wanted to celebrate and give him gifts and all of them had spent time planning what they were going to do. Carefully peeling the paper back Credence smiled. “Miss Queenie this is perfect.” The journal was a fancy leather bound book. One that Credence had always talked about wanting. “I’ve always wanted something like this and…” Underneath the journal was a leather bag. At first Credence was confused as to what it was. “Is this?” The question fell short of being asked by him. He was too afraid of sounding as though he were being presumptuous.

 

“Jacob said that you have written a few papers about wanting to be a photographer so, we decided that we would get you a camera bag to carry a camera in.” Queenie smiled. She knew that it would probably confuse Credence since he didn’t have a camera yet. Percival had agreed that he was going to wait to give the boy his gift until after everyone else had given Credence what they bought him.

 

Credence smiled and thanked both Queenie and Jacob. The case was lovely and IF he ever did manage to get a nice camera to carry around it would be perfect. Newt then cleared his throat and handed over a bag from both Tina and himself. “Here you go. This is from Tina and me. Although I can say that I did most of the gift getting this time so don’t hold anything against Tina.” Newt had this rather sheepish smile on his face.

 

The young man took the bag which was surprisingly heavy for its size. The card was sweet and clearly the one thing that Miss Tina had picked out. Pulling out the tissue paper Credence looked into the bag only to find that there were two boxes that were wrapped. Obviously, Newt liked for things to be more than what they appeared. Opening the first package Credence smiled. “I… Did you know I wanted this book? I started reading it last year but, never got to finish it.” Mary Lou found it and tore the book to shreds. Apparently young men were not supposed to read ‘The Last Picture Show’

 

Newt smiled and shrugged. “I remember getting quite the earful last year about that book. I'd never read it and had too since someone was so upset about it.”

 

Percival who had remained fairly silent extracted himself from the couch and went upstairs. There was a gift he'd been hiding from Credence that he wanted to get while he was opening the last present from Newt and Tina.

 

The box was heavy and the look on Newt and Tina’s face as though he needed to be careful with it caused the young man to take his time while opening the package. “Lenses… If I ever have the money to buy a camera it's certainly going to have some wonderful things.” Credence still was grateful for the gifts he'd gotten so far.

 

He hadn’t noticed Mr. Graves leaving so when the voice chimed in from behind him he startled just a little. “Well my boy you've got two more presents left and that's all.” Carrying over the package along with the envelope that contained his birthday card Graves placed them carefully in front of Credence.

 

First the card-- normal run of the mill. Nothing fancy just like Mr. Graves. Credence smiled as he began to read the small personal note that was written inside.

 

> _Credence my boy,_
> 
> _It's been over a year and now you're an adult. I cannot begin to express how proud I am and how lucky I consider myself that you've let me be a part of your life._
> 
> _I want you to remember that your future is yours. You can be anything you'd like to be and I'll always be here for you. You never need to worry about a thing. Not a home to come back too, a way to pay for college. Any of it because it’s all taken care of._
> 
> _Happy Birthday--_
> 
> _\--Percival_

 

There was a small tear that ran down Credence's cheek when he finished reading the card. If the two were alone he would have jumped up to simply kiss the man breathless. Instead he turned his attention to the package. “You constantly surprise me Mr. Graves.” The truth was that Credence hadn’t expected a thing from Percival. He’d already done more than enough for him and he didn’t need anything else.

 

Carefully tearing away the paper that covered a rather heavy box the quiet inhale as his fingers hesitated opening the paper any more caused everyone to smile. Each person already knew what was under the wrapping but, seeing the surprise on Credence’s face was enough to make them all giddy like watching a young child at Christmas. “Y… you didn’t.” The words were barely above a whisper and choked out as if he wanted to cry. Looking up between each of the people sitting in front of him Credence sniffled in an attempt to keep from allowing tears to fall.

 

Percival leaned forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Credence you should finish opening it. No one knows what you actually got.” Which was a white lie. Credence had talked about wanting to take photography and so they all wanted to make sure that he had the proper equipment.

 

Realizing that he hadn’t finished opening his gift he shook his head and took the paper off completely. Once he realized that it was the camera that he’d talked about all summer he looked to Mr. Graves. “You didn’t have to do this. I…” His words trailed off when he was shushed by the older man.

 

“I know I didn’t have too. I wanted too.” Percival was cut off by Tina who chimed in along with everyone else. “We all did Credence.”

 

Jacob nodded with a smile. “You of all people deserved this.”

 

Queenie merely agreed with a shake of her head.

 

The party quickly dissolved after that. Of course, Credence was encouraged to get his newly acquired camera out and snap a few pictures. If anything, he needed the practice and the memories of his eighteenth birthday were something that everyone thought that he should keep.

 

At eight o’clock everyone was standing at the door to leave as if on cue. In a way, it was almost funny to Credence because at the beginning of the party he didn’t want the company and now he was sad to see everyone go. Not that he wasn’t pleased. Being alone with Mr. Graves was something that he’d looked forward to all night but, he’d ended up having a better time than he’d expected.

 

“Thank you so much for everything. I honestly, it was so much more than I could have ever expected.” Credence couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he waved at everyone as they walked out the apartment door.

 

\----------

 

The click of the door closing behind everyone was a welcome sound. Graves wasn’t used to having that many people in his apartment. For so long it was just him and then it was just the addition of Credence. Four more people added to the mix was almost too much. But, to see the look of pure happiness of his boy’s face made it all worth it. “I take it you’re happy with the way your birthday ended up?”

 

Credence turned from the door to look at Mr. Graves once the lock had been secured. The smile on his face couldn’t be contained. “I don’t think that I’ve ever had such a great… No I know I’ve never had a better birthday.” Closing the gap between them the young man threw his arms around Percival and buried his face into his neck. “Thank you so much.”

 

Truly he didn't need a thank you. Just seeing the smile on Credence's face was worth it. Wrapping his arms around the boy in return Percival pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Credence you don't need to thank me. I'd do anything to make sure you're happy.”

 

There was something about the way that the man touched him, even something as innocent as a kiss to his forehead had Credence reeling. He shouldn’t have been. Truly, he’d had his hands all over the man before but, suddenly things were different. He was nervous in a way he hadn’t been before. Things weren’t suddenly less forbidden. Although on some level they were. Credence knew that in Mr. Graves’ eyes they were ALLOWED now and that—made things different. When Graves’ hands came up and began to caress his back, touching each and every inch of him that he could reach the young man couldn’t help but whimper louder than he’d intended.

 

\----------

 

How the two managed to get from the living to Percival’s room without so much as pulling apart to walk up the stairs is still one of the great mysteries. To this day thinking back on it Credence doesn’t remember his feet touching the stairs. Yet if you ask Graves there’s no way he carried the boy up that many stairs.

 

One thing he does remember is moving through the bedroom door, his knees hitting the mattress and buckling as he collapsed onto the bed. The wind left his lungs and in that moment, he knew that he looked like an utter fool smiling like the cat that caught a mouse up at Percival who was looming over him as though he wanted to devour the young man. Credence for his part wanted to be devoured. He wanted that right now and each night for the rest of his life as long as it was Mr. Graves doing the devouring.

 

“Please—I’ve waited so long.” And really Credence wasn’t lying. He’d waited an entire summer and fall. Which for some may not seem like a long time but, when you’re a teenage boy it felt like an eternity. Especially when the object of your affection was there right under your nose day in and day out.

 

The last thing that Percival had intended was to make Credence beg. He’d been waiting just as long though the truth was that he’d never intended to give in. His resolve had crumbled and while the young man wiggled underneath him making his desire blatantly clear any doubts that Graves had regarding his NEED for the young man flew right out the window. The memories of each sleepless night over the past few months while he fought the urge to barge into Credence’s room and simply TAKE what he knew that Credence would willingly give flooded back into his mind and Percival pinned the boy down. His lips sealing themselves over the pulse that was practically echoing through his own head. “I’ve got you.” The words echoed the ones that he used before. Ones that he didn’t follow through with before but, he had every intention of following through with this time. 

 

For a moment doubt curled in Credence’s gut. He'd heard that line before yet he'd woke up the next morning full of shame. A feeling he never wanted to feel again. A hand swept across his forehead moving away stay strands of hair and the creases of doubt that began to settle there. “I don't want you to change your mind. Not tomorrow or the next day.” His voice was a whisper, almost afraid to say any of it out loud.

 

Though the moment was lost, the lust almost completely zapped Percival looked upon the young man with total fondness. “Nothing is going to change anything. What happened before my boy was…” A bad call? Horrible mistake? “Something that I think needed to be done at the time but, it hurt me every day.” That may have been true but admitting it was more difficult than Graves ever thought possible.

 

Placing a kiss on Credence's lips he laid next to him. It had been a long evening and to say he was exhausted was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	14. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the two slept and it could have been considered a bust Credence woke up in the morning feeling as if he’d actually slept better than he had since the summer. It was a comfort that Credence missed. Waking up earlier than anticipated Credence slipped out of bed. He could have stayed next to Mr. Graves soaking up the warmth of the older man’s body, relishing the feel of the man’s skin next to his own. Even if the previous night wasn’t a total failure (talking through things certainly did help) This was his do over, Percival took the weekend off. Something he never did. Two whole days with nothing to do but laze around the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever but, alas the ending of this story.

Even though the two slept and it could have been considered a bust Credence woke up in the morning feeling as if he’d actually slept better than he had since the summer. It was a comfort that Credence missed. Waking up earlier than anticipated Credence slipped out of bed. He could have stayed next to Mr. Graves soaking up the warmth of the older man’s body, relishing the feel of the man’s skin next to his own. Even if the previous night wasn’t a total failure (talking through things certainly did help)  This was his do over, Percival took the weekend off. Something he never did. Two whole days with nothing to do but laze around the apartment.   
  
Slipping out of bed Credence made his way down to the kitchen. Credence was hardly a chef, as a matter of fact he really was bad and he SHOULD be banned from the kitchen. But, this was something he wanted to do for Mr. Graves after all of the trouble that he’d gone through for him. Breakfast was the least he could do. 

The scent of coffee began to stir Percival from his sleep. Smiling he reached out for his robe and put it on before opening the door. Coffee would have been enough to lure the man out of bed but, something else was cooking and had it not been for the smoke detector Percival would have taken his sweet time making his way to the kitchen. Instead he took the stairs two at a time in order to see what was causing all of the ruckus. Turning the corner quickly to catch Credence waving a towel in vain at the smoke detector Percival couldn’t help but smile. “Breakfast got the better of you huh?” It had been bacon… At least until it was charred and started smoking causing the alarms to sound throughout the apartment. Percival reached out and took the towel from Credence then opened the window in the kitchen. “How about some help?”

All of this should have been done before Mr. Graves woke up. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed but, clearly his lack of cooking prowess showed. “I was going to make this for you.” The sad look on his face tugged at Graves’ heart. “After everything you did yesterday the least I could do was breakfast.” His hand motioned towards the still smoking pan and the half mixed pancakes that he hadn’t even started. 

Fixing his eyes on the young man Percival shook his head. He closed the space between them and pressed a kiss to Credence's lips. “Mmm you don’t owe me anything.” But, just as quickly as the space was closed Percival stepped away. “Breakfast is important though. You’ll need energy for the rest of the day.”

The implications of that statement alone sent waves of arousal only fit for a teenager through Credence. That unspoken promise of what lay ahead didn't stop the boy from whining out in frustration. “All we've got now is pancakes since I ruined the bacon.” That and coffee-- but coffee was a given all things considered. 

“It's quite alright my boy.” The truth was that even now Graves still didn’t eat much for breakfast. Everyone on the force gave him a hard time about it but, he’d fallen into the habit at a young age. Idly his hand traced along Credence's back before he stepped over to the stove to discard the burned bacon. “I'll take care of this. You finish mixing the pancake batter.” Even though Credence had to take a moment to gather his thoughts and remember exactly where he had been before being rudely interrupted by burning bacon he eventually pulled himself together and cooked some pretty good looking pancakes. 

Breakfast surprisingly went off without a hitch after that. The two enjoyed their pancakes though Credence ate as though it was some kind of race. As soon as his plate was cleared he disappeared to shower hoping the scent of burned bacon would be washed away along with sleep sweat. It gave Percival time to finish his coffee and load the dishwasher. He intended to shower as well, his own bathroom waiting. There was this tension between the two of them that Percival found almost as exciting as the promise of what was to come.

The water was hot, just the safe side of scalding. Exactly the way Graves liked it. He loved nothing more than to get out of the shower and feel as though his skin was very near burning. Today instead of taking too long he washed his hair and the sweat away from the day before. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his toothbrush. His intent was simply to brush his teeth and dress in something that was barely better than the clothes he slept in. Had he planned on leaving Percival would have maybe dressed in something a little more appropriate but, since he wasn’t planning on leaving the house he didn’t think he’d have to dress in anything other than sweats. But, first-- he needed to brush his teeth. 

“Mr. Graves?”

The voice caught Percival off guard. Normally Credence was never so bold as to walk into his room. Not that he was truly complaining. After rinsing his mouth and toothbrush Percival opened the door. It hadn't occurred to him that the young man had never seen him in that state of undress. The time prior that anything happened the room was dark and hardly conducive to seeing anything. Now, it was just after ten and Graves’ bedroom was as bright as if the lights were turned on. “Hmmm? I was just finishing in the shower I'm sorry if you were looking for me.”

Eyes roaming the expanse of skin that was revealed to him Credence remained silent for a long moment. He had wondered where Mr…. Percival had gotten off too but, now that question was far from his mind. “I… I… I'm not sure what I was thinking anymore sir.” Credence's fingers itched to touch. To remove that pesky towel and touch every inch of skin.  Although he was certain that he was turning just as pink as the skin that covered Mr. Graves’ chest fresh out of the shower.

Crossing his bedroom floor Percival merely smiled at the loss of thought from the young man. “Credence you’re far too precious. I wasn’t going to leave you.” Graves’ eyes roamed over Credence who was dressed in a soft grey sweater and black lounge pants. He definitely looked comfortable.

Hand reaching out and brushing along the young man’s arm Percival’s hand wrapped around Credence’s wrist. Pulling Credence against him Percival wrapped his arm around the young man’s waist. “I think that we left off somewhere last night. We’ve got some things to catch up on.” Lips pressing kisses against the young man’s temple and jaw Percival walked him back towards the bed. Thankfully it was just a few short steps. Credence’s knees hit the back of the mattress and the young man slowly dropped to the bed. His eyes locked onto Percival’s as his hands drifted to the towel which was the only piece of pesky material that covered the man he so desperately wanted to see and touch every inch of. 

Percival had made the mistake before of wanting to be too careful. Not wanting to hurt Credence and in the end, that had hurt the young man. Now he had lost that fear, Credence finally being of age had caused that fear to dissipate some. Of course, there was still that lingering worry that he would do something to ruin things, ruin the boy but, Credence didn’t seem to have that fear so he attempted to push that doubt to the back of his mind. The feeling of Credence’s fingers twisting around the edge of his towel caused the breath to hitch in the back of Percival’s throat. It had been ages since anyone had taken the time to actually look at him, touch him and enjoy being with him. In the past, his encounters had been short and to the point. Even those were quick and cold and had been long ago. “There’s nothing special about me Credence.” The need to speak felt necessary given the way the young man was looking at him as though he was made of marble and gold.

If only Percival could see what Credence did. The man was beautiful. He’d always been in Credence’s eyes. His salt and pepper hair at his temples, dark eyes, heavy thoughtful brows, broad shoulders—he was truly someone that the young man thought was perfect. Unlike himself—his too thin frame, too dark eyes, narrow angular jaw—they couldn’t be more different yet somehow, they fit together. From day one Credence knew that Mr. Graves’ would be the only person he’d ever feel this way about. Getting him to see that, understand that would be a difficult feat but, as his fingers pulled the towel away from Mr. Graves hips the young man knew that finally things had worked out. “You’re beautiful sir. I’ve always thought so.” Hands tracing along Percival’s hips he leaned forward pressing shy kisses along the muscles that twitched under his lips.

Percival tried to remain under some kind of control. Tried not to appear as eager as a teenager yet with Credence’s hands roaming all over him it was hard to keep himself in any kind of check. Blood quickly left his head and drifted down to the one organ that he tried so damn hard not to think with. “Not nearly as beautiful as you my boy.” His words were breathy and softer than the man normally spoke. Percival wanted nothing more than to just stand there and allow the young man to continue with his explorations but, he himself could wait no longer to get his hands on him. Pushing Credence to lay back on his bed Percival kissed along his neck while his hands pushed the sweater that he’d been wearing up his torso.

Credence was all too quickly losing his mind. Writhing under Percival’s hands the young man whined at each and every touch of Mr. Graves’ hands on his skin. He wanted everything—all of Mr. Graves. “Please Mr. Graves—please.” The words sounded pathetic and Credence knew it but, he couldn’t help the pleading tone he took as his back arched wantonly towards the man that hovered above him.

“Shh… I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Palms smoothing over the newly exposed skin after removing Credence’s sweater entirely Percival stared at the young man in complete and total reverence. Reaching for the waist of his lounge pants the older man shimmied them down Credence’s narrow hips.

As his heart rate skyrocketed Credence arched off the bed long enough to allow his pants to be removed. The truth was that if he had been asked he would have quickly removed every stitch of clothing he was wearing. Credence wouldn’t have thought twice about it happily being as naked as the man hovering over him. If he wasn’t so shy, so worried still of ruining the moment the young man would have done more to move things forward.

Fingers ghosted over every inch of pale flesh that was laid out underneath him. Graves wanted to take his time with the young man, make up for every mistake that he’d made in the previous months. Instead the eagerness of Credence and Percival combined made that next to impossible. The feeling of those fingers, that gentle touch that Credence had craved so much made goosebumps raise on his skin. “Mr. Graves please.” Nails digging into the older man’s back Credence dug his heels into the mattress.

He wanted to hate the way it sounded— _‘Mr. Graves.’_ It should have sounded wrong, so very wrong yet it caused his goddamn brain to go all fuzzy. Lips crashing into the younger man’s Percival growled into the young man’s mouth. Moving from Credence’s mouth to his neck Graves bit at the sensitive flesh behind his ear. It caused Credence to whimper, the sound making Percival eager to coax more of the same out of the young man. He found that it wasn’t difficult to do because of how sensitive he was. Each and every time his touch brushed over a new spot, his lips lingered over a place even longer than the last Credence whined just a little louder.

Lips grazing over collarbones, biting along the delicate flesh Percival then moved down his narrow chest to his nipples, just barely grazing them and moving down his stomach. “You’re such a good boy. I’ve waited for this for so long.” Grazing over his hips Percival himself was getting drunk off sounds alone. If he had his way he would have manhandled the young man used his tongue to open him up instead of taking his time. But, taking his time was the right thing to do. If he rushed things, made Credence's first time terrible Graves would never be able to live with himself. 

 

_‘You've waited? You've waited?’_ Credence had a snarky remark that flew out the window by way of the older man's hand on his cock. The embarrassing whimper that accompanied the touch caused Percival to hesitate for a moment too long. “No… No don't stop please.” The request punctuated by a needy thrust of hips that pulled the man back into the moment. 

 

The only answer Credence got, the only one he truly needed was the warmth of Percival's tongue circling his cock. Had he known Credence was going to show up in his room like this Graves would have been better prepared. As it stood he knew that he'd have to stop long enough to rifle through his bedside table to find a far too neglected bottle. One that was probably buried underneath discarded papers that he should have thrown away long ago. (Yes this was what he worried about while attempting to give Credence at least some form of pleasure) The hint of vanilla from his soap mingled with the salt of Credence skin and Percival pondered how long the young man tasted like that after his shower. 

 

Before maneuvering Credence into another position Graves decided it would be better to pause for only a second to find the bottle of lubrication he thought they'd desperately need before too long. 

 

Sitting up quickly, a look of worry on his face Credence reached for Mr. Graves. “What happened? What did I do?” He was worried that the unabashed moaning, the unfiltered movement of his hips had caused the man to change his mind. That rejection he didn't think he could withstand again. 

 

Percival's eyes shot to Credence as he reached for the drawer of his nightstand. “Nothing happened. I just thought that…” His hand blindly searched the drawer feeling for the small bottle. “Credence you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to look for…” Fingers closing around the coveted bottle Percival pulled it from the drawer. “I thought it would be smart to find this before we took this any further.” Holding it up for Credence to see Percival crawled back over to the young man. “Now, where was I?”

 

Would it be too much to simply direct the man back to his already aching length? Was that what he wanted? Credence looked wide eyed at Mr. Graves for a moment not saying a word. He instead moved his hips up to meet the older man's. The air from both their lungs being sucked out from the sensation of skin against skin. 

 

“Right…” Percival teased moving back down Credence's body. This time his mouth readily found its way to the glistening length that arched against the young man's belly. Lying between Credence's parted legs Percival's free hand caressed his thigh while he continued to work him closer to a climax.

 

Muscles in Credence's legs and stomach started to tense and Percival began to concentrate his work on the sensitive tip of the young man's cock. “Mr… Mr. Graves.” His name gasped along with the pulsing of Credence's length gave almost no warning but, the older man didn't care. Graves swallowed most of Credence’s spend without a second thought though the truth was it had been ages since he'd even consider doing that for someone. 

 

“So good my boy.” Percival muttered before kissing the dazed Credence. He was in no rush to move things along. If he needed time Percival could give it to him. The aching length between his own legs didn’t matter. At least for the moment. Seeing Credence in utter bliss was almost enough. 

 

Slowly blinking Credence rolled onto his side. He captured Percival in a kiss before looking at him carefully. “I… I want to take care of you.” 

 

Unsure fingers drifted down Graves abdomen to his painfully hard erection. He'd been that way for so long it wouldn’t take much to bring him off he knew that. 

 

“Anything you want.” He'd never ask for something that he knew he shouldn't. After what he put Credence through Percival thought Credence had a right to do whatever it was he wanted. 

 

Credence didn’t know what he wanted to do. Getting his hands on Mr. Graves was a start though he still wasn’t sure exactly what to do.  Every movement he made was hesitant and unpracticed. Wrapping his fingers around Percival he experimentally ran his hand along the length. The groan that Percival let fall from his lips was encouragement enough for Credence to continue his slow movements. 

 

Percival was being driven slowly insane by the slow ministrations and even if it wasn’t enough the contact was nice. The older man’s hands began to wander along the planes of Credence’s body yet again. Each rib barely covered by his smooth flesh. Graves’ hands made their way to the curve of his backside. The only place that he’d spent next to no time worshipping. A place that he should have spent far more time on before. Reaching for the bottle he’d left on the mattress before Percival hiked one of the young man’s legs up over his own hip giving him access to his hole. The squeak from the young man was slightly endearing. “Is this okay?” 

 

Credence wasn’t sure if it was okay—no one had ever touched him there before. He wanted it, at least that’s what Credence thought he wanted more than anything but, there was no way for him to know for sure. “Yes, it’s more than okay.” Regardless of how uncertain he was Credence attempted to appear confident. 

 

“Relax my boy…. I won’t hurt you.” And while he knew that Credence had been hurt before. By his adopted mother and other people including Percival he would never hurt him again. That was one thing he wanted to get through to him. Slowly and very carefully he ran his fingers along the cleft of his backside. Eventually he circled the muscle with the slick on his finger. Everything, each and every movement was slow but, he wasn’t going to grow impatient regardless of how long the process seemed to take. 

 

Once the sensation of the man touching him registered Credence arched into the feeling wanting more. Percival placed his free hand on his hip steadying the younger man. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to hurt himself and then end up not enjoying any of what he was attempting to make more than just a little pleasureable for the both of them. Whimpering against Mr. Graves’ neck Credence rutted his hips against the man’s thigh. “More please… Sir you’re teasing me…” He sounded needy and wanton, truthfully he was almost ashamed of himself for the way he was begging but, he knew that he had a right to beg all things considered. 

 

Easing the first finger inside past the tight clench of muscle Percival pressed kisses along Credence’s jaw. Once he reached the first knuckle he paused the whimper and whine from the boy an indication that he needed to slow down. “I’m not trying to tease you baby. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Which was true and if this was any indication of things it would be a while until Credence would be ready for him. “You don’t need to do this now my boy. We can go as slow as you want.” 

 

Even at the suggestion Credence rolled his hips just the slightest taking more of Graves’ finger. Hissing the young man looked into his eyes. “I know we don’t have to do anything. But, I want this-- I want you.” The words were met with another experimental roll of hips that Percival answered by pressing his finger further in. “Please Mr. Graves.” Credence whined even if he wasn’t sure he knew what he was begging for. 

 

It felt as though the entire room was hazy. Warm beyond words, both men had the beginnings of sweat beading along their temples. Eventually the awkwardness of the position was too much for Percival and he gently withdrew his hand from Credence only to lay him on his back. The young man's legs fell apart, his knees bending just slightly. There would never be enough room for the older man but, instead of asking Credence to do anything Graves held onto Credence's knee and lifted one leg to rest along his hip. Replacing the finger he'd removed with two Percival eased them into Credence shortly after adding more slick. 

 

“I'm not going to break Mr. Graves.” 

 

The words barely above a whisper encouraged Percival to make quicker work of opening up the young man. Two fingers quickly became three and Credence was momentarily breathless. The feeling was more intense than he'd ever expected. The gasp then hitch of his breathing caused Graves to pause for a moment. Once Credence started trying to move his hips Mr. Graves began moving his fingers once again. 

 

“Please Percival I need more.” Credence reached out for the man only to fall back against the mattress breath stolen from him when Graves brushed against something he was sure would make him come if Percival kept touching it. 

 

The reaction to brushing over Credence prostate was beautiful. The way he arched off the bed, gasping for breath caused any ounce of control that Mr. Graves had exhibited the entire time to fly right out the window. Removing his fingers and using some extra lube Percival lined himself up with the rosy red of Credence's opening. The initial push was almost too much, almost enough to push Graves’ over the edge he’d been teetering on since the two of them had started this dance. Even though the young man underneath him attempted to get him to move faster Percival needed to take this part of it slow. To worship the young man, the feeling of being inside him. “Credence my boy, I…” Pausing Percival took a deep breath attempting to regain control over himself. His words had gotten away with him as he looked down upon such a beautiful boy. 

 

It wasn't often that Credence became assertive, took matters into his own hands. The last time he tried things hadn’t turned out so well for him but, already the two were much further than they'd gotten before and if the look in Mr. Graves eyes meant anything it meant that he wasn't going to be changing his mind any time soon. Winding his legs around the man's waist Credence nudged him closer urging Percival to move. Even if he wasn't intending on teasing him the slow pace was doing just that and driving Credence slowly insane. 

 

The feeling of heels digging into the curve of his lower back and urging him forward sparked something in Graves. There wasn’t a moment that he didn’t have a voice in his head that reminded him not to hurt the boy but, there was also the part of him that was reminding him that Credence said he wouldn’t break. The tight grip of him around Percival urged the man to snap his hips forward. With that final thrust he was buried in Credence and slowly opening his eyes he gazed down at him. Percival could see the tears glisten in Credence’s eyes. For a moment he worried that he was hurting the young man. The last thing that he wanted to do. Pausing he caught his breath, gained control over himself and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Credence’s lips. The young man groaned into Percival’s mouth. 

 

“Mr. Graves--” His name was said with such reverence that he wasn’t sure what to say. 

 

Experimentally moving his hips Percival couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the tight grip of Credence around him. “You’re amazing Credence.” Whispered words against the boy’s neck Percival began the slow movement of his hips that caused Credence to moan in pleasure. 

 

At first, the feeling was almost too much. Bordering on pain Credence almost asked Percival to stop but, then he did stop and the way he looked into Credence’s eyes like he was the most beautiful thing that walked the earth was enough for Credence to change his mind. When Graves started to move again the pain, the burn was replaced slowly with pleasure. A pleasure that was bone deep. Something that Credence had never experienced before. 

 

The feeling that began to stir in his gut that built far too quickly towards something that was similar to how he felt when Mr. Graves had his mouth on him was almost alarming. Credence hadn’t expected that, not so quickly anyways. “Don’t stop… please Mr. Graves.” His words were broken as the man began to move faster and Credence attempted to meet each of his thrusts. 

 

Percival wasn’t going to last long and once Credence started to meet his movements it became all too clear that even that movement was going to push him over the edge a lot faster than he would like. Heat began to pool in his gut, the even movements that he’d been able to keep up slowly became erratic. Reaching between the two he began to stroke the young man. “Come for me Credence.” The words were a quiet request. One that Percival hoped would pull the young man over the edge before he himself was spent. 

 

The feeling of rough fingertips ghosting over his sensitive flesh drove Credence nuts. The fact that Percival was clearly so close himself only pushed Credence closer to the edge. When his thumb ghosted over the sensitive flesh Credence arched his back off of the bed moaning loudly. The sensation was enough to push him over the edge. 

 

Fluttering muscles as well as the almost pained moan that left the young man’s lips was all it took to cause Percival to reach his own climax. Hips stuttering to a halt, his own voice lost in pleasure it took everything he had not to collapse on top of Credence. Lost in his own afterglow Graves began to gently kiss along Credence’s jaw moving to his lips. It wasn’t until he could feel himself begin to soften that he moved from hovering over the young man to laying next to him. “You were amazing.” The words seemed cliche even as he spoke them but, at the moment Percival wasn’t firing on all cylinders and he didn’t know what else to say to Credence.

 

Nodding in a daze Credence simply smiled. He didn’t know that his voice was ready to work just yet. Wrapping his arm over the older man’s waist Credence buried his face into the man’s neck and before he had a chance to say anything had fallen asleep. (it was totally appropriate to nap right?) 

 

Graves started to speak but, felt the tiny puffs of air against his neck and realized that Credence had fallen asleep. Instead of waking the boy he reached down and pulled the sheet over the two of them and closed his own eyes. They had the entire weekend to talk, a nap right now would be completely fine. 

 

\----------

 

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch. Credence and Percival spent all of it doing nothing but lying around the apartment. The only time they left was Sunday afternoon when Graves decided that he needed to go to the store and get a little shopping done so that there was food for the week. Most of their time was spent mindlessly chatting about life and the things that would be happening before too long. Credence talked about college and what would happen when he went away. He had decided to go to a school that was two hours from the apartment and Percival refused to let him even entertain the idea of changing that. 

 

“You need to get that time away. Enjoy college. You don’t need to come back here every day and answer to me. Besides the school isn’t that far away and you’ll be able to come home whenever you want.” Those words did little to calm Credence’s nerves but, he allowed them to do what they were meant to do-- convince him to go. 

 

\----------

 

The school year was winding down and Credence knew that between that and this new relationship that he had with Mr. Graves his life was going to be very busy. The idea of going to prom, final exams, senior trip and all of those last minute things hadn’t even crossed his mind. It wasn’t until he was called into Newt’s office before the end of the day that Credence began to worry. 

 

“Credence you do realize that you’ve got a few major events that you’ve got to get through still right?” Mr. Scamander looked at him with a faint smile on his face. He understood that for Credence being so close to the end and in a place where he was safe was a huge weight off. Also, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about paying for college meant that he didn’t need to worry about things that he had always worried a great deal about. 

 

“I…” Credence paused for a moment to think about what the man could be referring too. “I don’t know what you mean. I already have college taken care of. I’ve got just about everything that I could need already.” Hesitating his eyes quickly darted to the ground. “Do you mean exams? I know that I still need to take those sir. I just… it’s been a little hard to concentrate lately.” 

 

Newt smiled and nodded. “Exams yes… but, there’s also prom. Have you thought about that? Asked anyone? Senior trip-- did you decide whether you wanted to go or not?” 

 

Credence swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t think that I’ll be going to prom. There’s not really anyone that I’m interested in and-- the senior trip… I can’t ask Mr. Graves to pay for that after everything else that he’s already paid for.” 

 

Mr. Scamander understood what Credence didn’t want to ask for something like that so he decided to relent but, the prom was an activity that if Credence decided to avoid he would quite possibly regret not going too. “You should think about prom. Even if you go alone. Maybe you could ask Mr. Graves to chaperone and that way you have someone there to look out for you.” The suggestion was one that Newt thought might work for the young man. 

 

\----------

“Detective Graves” 

 

His name caused Percival to pause and look up from the computer screen illuminated in front of him. “Yes Captain?” 

 

“I need to speak with you in my office. Bring Goldstein also. This concerns the both of you.” Picquery then turned on her heels and walked back towards her office while Percival waited for Tina to return from the coffee run she had left on. 

 

The implications of Seraphina’s words could have meant anything. Percival wasn’t sure what to think of them. There was the possibility of the case they were working on becoming something bigger, something more than just their department and if that was true the FBI would need to be involved. All of the evidence that Tina and Graves had collected would need to be handed over and the one thing that both detectives requested was not to be taken off the case that they’d worked so hard on. 

 

Tina returned with two coffee cups in hand holding one out to Graves. Her smile faltered when she noticed that he didn’t look nearly as happy as he should have when he was getting the good coffee. “What gives Graves? You look like someone just kicked your puppy.” 

 

Percival’s eyes leveled her with a stare that meant no one would have dared to kick a puppy that belonged to him but, this was ALMOST as bad. “Sera wants to see us in her office.” 

 

“Both of us?” Tina for a moment looked nervous but quickly steeled herself into an unreadable expression. It was something that Percival liked about her. 

 

“Yep. Not sure what it’s about but, I’m thinking it’s got to be about the case we were working on. That was the last thing she was talking to us about.” Graves pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. Keeping his coffee in hand he turned towards the Captain’s office. “Either way I don’t think it’ll take too long.” 

 

Tina didn’t feel nearly as confident as Percival did but, she was good at hiding it and as the two stood outside of Picquery’s office she was the first to knock on the door. 

 

“Come in.” The Captain’s voice was quiet on the other side of the door as she clearly ended a phone call. 

 

“Sorry ma’am I was grabbing coffee that’s what took so long.” Tina wouldn’t let Graves take any of the blame for the time it took to get to her office. 

 

“That’s fine. I just wanted to let you two know that I spoke with the FBI about the case and the two of you and they agreed to work with you, keep the two of you on the case as long as you agree to work within their guidelines. Don’t try and bend the rules and don’t attempt to be some kind of heroes.” All of those stipulations were things that Seraphina could easily see both of her detectives breaking. 

 

Tina quickly nodded her head in agreement. There was no way after all the time she had spent on it that she would take the chance of ruining the case or allowing someone else to work it. Eyes quickly glancing to Percival she glared at him. There was this part of her that knew for him it wasn’t as easy to just sit back while someone was hurting young man the same age as Credence. 

 

“That’s fine Captain.” Graves nodded his head quick to put both women’s worries to rest. He of course wasn’t sure if that would be the case but, he didn’t want to risk being taken off the case. 

 

“Then the two of you will be meeting with the FBI agents in a couple weeks to begin sharing information.” Captain Picquery then turned her attention to her computer where she was composing an email to the FBI. “Please understand that you’re both representing not only yourselves but the entire department. I expect nothing but the best from you both.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” The two replied in unison before turning to return to their desks. 

 

\----------

 

That evening Credence was quiet at dinner. Percival noticed but, didn’t ever like pushing him to talk about things knowing that he would always open up if he felt like it. 

 

Graves had gotten home before the young man whom had an appointment with Queenie and after that was going to the library to do research on one of his final reports. Dinner was nothing special. A roast, which was something that Credence happened to love along with potatoes and a salad. After finishing his food Credence looked across the table at Percival. 

 

“Newt told me that I should go to prom. That I need to because he thought I might regret it if I don’t.” Credence didn’t look as though he was overly convinced about it. “I don’t want to ask anyone though and he said that I should ask you if you would chaperone if I was worried about going.” 

 

Percival took a drink of water from his glass and looked across at Credence. “Is that what you want? Me to come to the dance as well?” He wasn’t against the idea although it had been ages since he ever considered doing anything with high school students. The last time he did Percival ended up leaving the event early because he’d gotten annoyed by the delinquents. 

 

“Well, I mean it would be kinda nice I think… Yean I do want you to go.” Even though he didn’t want to look at Percival it was clear that Credence was being honest and finally speaking his mind. He wanted something and had the courage to say what he wanted. Based on that alone Percival knew that there was no way he was going to tell the young man no. 

 

“Okay then I’ll talk to Newt tomorrow and see what I can do about chaperoning.” Percival stood up and picked the dishes up to clear the table. “How about you get your homework done. I know that it’s a busy time of year for you.”

 

There was a wave of relief that washed over Credence knowing that Percival would be going to the prom as well. Even if he wouldn’t be there WITH him it was good to know he’d be there. “Thank you.” 

 

\----------

 

Everything moved so quickly for Credence after that. Prom was there in a flash. He went and it was a lot more fun than he’d expected. Of course he didn’t dance with anyone. That was something that he’d never expected in the first place. But, it was still nice to see everyone dressed up and looking so nice. Even Credence had gone out and gotten a tuxedo to wear. He felt dreadfully out of place but, Percival assured him that he looked wonderful. 

 

On the other hand Mr. Graves looked as though he could have been a model for the tuxedo that he was wearing. It was almost sickening how beautiful the man looked with his hair styled so sleek and the cut of his tux-- Credence wished that he could see him dressed like that every day. The novelty of it would never wear off.  

 

After prom exams seemed to come along even quicker and then Credence was graduating. His grades had improved even more than what they had expected. Teachers had expected that once Credence was in a stable environment he would be able to flourish but, they hadn’t expected him shine the way he had. Percival was proud of him. More proud than he ever thought he was capable of. 

 

With graduation day looming closer and closer Percival attempted to spend more time home with Credence. He wanted to make sure that the young man understood that Graves cared about him and didn’t just take what they shared for granted. 

“Per…” It was still hard to use Mr. Graves’ name. “Percival what are you going to do once I leave for school?” 

 

The question was fair enough but, Percival knew the answer was the same as it would have been before. “The same thing as I did before you came to live here I suppose. Work, come home and then do everything the next day. Maybe if you feel inclined we’ll talk once in awhile.” One thing that he didn’t want was for Credence to feel obligated to call him all the time. 

 

“I’m not going to have anyone to talk too. I’ll want to call you all the time.” Credence smiled sheepishly and shook his head. “That is if you want me to call you.” 

 

“You know that you can call whenever you want. Just like you can come home whenever you want.” Percival moved to sit next to Credence on the couch. “This isn’t some kind of punishment my boy. I don’t want you to stay away from me.” 

 

Deep down Credence knew that he wasn’t being punished. He knew that he was free to come home and allowed to call whenever he wanted but, he also felt like he needed to PROVE that he didn’t need to call constantly. “I know sir. I just don’t want to be a bother… not to you.” 

 

“That’s never going to be the case.” Graves ran his hand along the young man’s arm and sighed. “Don’t even think that for a moment.”

 

Falling into companionable silence Percival pressed a kiss to Credence’s lips before he let the young man rest his head on his shoulder. They only had so much more time to spend like this before it would be a treat to have this time. 

 

\----------

 

Packing his bags seemed bittersweet. Credence was proud of himself for graduating and going to college but, leaving Mr. Graves was difficult. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But, as Percival put boxes into the back of a rented truck and Credence loaded the last of his suitcases the reality of it all settled in on him. 

 

As the two pulled away from the curb to the apartment building Credence was silent. His eyes were fixed on the passing scenery and nothing else. There was no way that he could speak because his throat was too dry, too tight and words just wouldn’t fight their way out of him. Part of him wanted to cry, ask Percival to turn back around and go home. He could go to a college closer and stay there. That was the safe thing to do. That was what he wanted to do but, then there was that part of him that knew he needed to experience things. 

 

“Are you okay? Credence you haven’t said a word since we left and that was over an hour ago.” Percival glanced over for what felt like the hundredth time. His own stomach was in knots. The thought of leaving Credence, the one that he had done everything in his power to save all alone was painful. 

 

“I… I’m fine it’s just. I’m scared. Really scared if you want to know the truth. I don’t know what to think or expect and being without you makes me more than a little nervous.” Credence finally tore his eyes away from the passenger window to look to Percival. 

 

“I know that you’ll be fine my boy and if not I’m only a phone call and a couple hour drive away.” Percival reached across the seat to hold onto Credence’s hand. “Remember that. You don’t have to worry about time or whether or not to call. You can call me whenever.”

 

“You know… I… I love you Mr. Graves.” Credence began to blush just a little as his grip tightened on Graves’ hand.

 

“I love you too my boy.” Percival smiled ever so slightly. “More than you know. You saved me as much as I saved you.” 

 

**\--- END ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> ( this verse isn’t done however this story is FINALLY over. I’ve begun working on a couple of other fics for this verse. A couple of one shots based off of this story and then the next chaptered story. If you have any requests please feel free to let me know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
